


存文37

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 113,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文37

因为刚好是饭点，陈玘就留在他们家吃了顿饺子。马龙懒得自己动手包，就从超市买了两袋速冻小水饺，好歹煮熟了招待客人。

马龙嘴很刁，饺子只吃几个就搁筷子了。张继科因为饺子馅是他最讨厌的鲜虾，又不敢当着马龙的面表现出来，只好细嚼慢咽拖延时间，装出一副好顶味的模样。陈玘倒是呼噜呼噜吃了两大盘，吃完一抹嘴说：“我去洗碗。”

公寓的厨房和餐厅是隔开的，中间一堵墙，还要绕个侧门。陈玘走进厨房的时候，马龙正往水里加洗洁精，看到他端着碗进来，一声不吭的摘下胶皮手套往外走。

擦肩而过的时候陈玘突然错开半步，用肩膀挡住了他的脚步。

马龙顿了顿，眼睛越过陈玘的肩头望向门外。

他这样子就是沉默的拒绝，只要不是白痴都能看懂。陈玘轻声问：“你躲我干什么？”

马龙垂下眼睫，默不作声。

两个人在狭小的厨房里对峙了很久，不管陈玘怎样紧盯着他，马龙都一个字也不说，甚至连表情都欠奉。

客厅里传来电视和碗筷的声音，不一会儿手机铃响起来，那是张继科的电话。

陈玘皱着眉，深深的吸了口气，最终让开一步。

“……不要提防我，我没有要害你的意思。”

马龙沉默着不置可否，抬脚走出了厨房。

陈玘转头目送他离开，马龙走到门口的时候，头也不回的丢下一句：“把碗放在那儿，我来洗。”

那天陈玘离开的时候张继科还在接电话，张司令从台江打过来的。

“我没事，”张继科一边听电话一边漫不经心的把玩着打火机，“一直在马龙家住着，就我跟他，嗯……没外人。乌纪威根本不敢过来，这里是居民区，黑蛟一暴走这整整一个小区的几千居民都要完蛋。他再心狠手辣也不敢对着这么多普通民众下手……什么，我的腿？哦现在还不能走路，许昕说还得躺一个礼拜……告诉你了没别人，就马龙照顾我。”

张司令在电话那边又嘱咐了些什么，张继科笑起来，说：“我知道，我会的。”

他说这话的时候表情异乎寻常的温和，完全没有以往的桀骜尖锐，反而有种由衷的喜悦和温柔从眼底流露出来。

看上去简直不像是那个正常的，暴躁的，悍匪般的张二了。

马龙从厨房里走出来，手里拿着杯鲜榨的苹果汁在喝。张继科刚好挂了电话，看到他出来就张开手，笑道：“给我抱抱。”

马龙面无表情的把喝空了的杯子往他手里一塞，转身就走。

张继科何等眼疾手快的人，就算腿受伤了，身手还是很敏捷的，闪电般的一捞，就把马龙结结实实掠到了怀里，紧贴着脖颈去亲他的耳朵。笑道：“我家老头说，等回北京以后请你吃饭。”

马龙偏过头，忍耐的说：“我已经去过了。”

“这次是好事，老头子肯定要感谢你。你就去吧，我爸一辈子都很少这么夸人，他肯定会给你好东西的。”

马龙眉心皱了一下，却也没有多说什么。

张继科这一亲就有点忍不住了，自从受伤以来他就没近过马龙的身，有时候当着马龙的面上厕所或者是洗澡，那简直就是活生生的煎熬！能闻到马龙身上的味道，能摸到他的皮肤，能看到他在触手可及的地方晃悠，却只能把满腔欲火自己忍着！张继科宁愿开车翻悬崖一千次，也不想再忍受这种欲火焚身的痛苦了。

“宝贝儿，你就不能让我伺候伺候你吗……整天跟防贼似的，操了，就让我亲一口……”

马龙猛的把张继科一推，手肘结结实实打到了他的脸，打得张继科倒抽一口凉气：“哎哟！”

这一下真是打结实了，张继科捂着腮帮半天没缓过气来。马龙也有点吃惊，站在边上攥着手指，看他身体紧绷的样子，仿佛在紧张的防备张继科突然冲过来打人。

张继科把脸捂了一会儿，苦笑起来：“干嘛用这样的眼神看我，我不会打你的。哎哟喂还真是疼……没关系马龙，只要你高兴就好，随便你多打几下都没问题！你觉得解气就行！”

马龙挑起眉毛，无语地看了张继科一会儿，转身回卧室去了。

张继科噗嗤一声笑起来：“随你打又不打，明明就是个豆腐做的心，还跟老子装……嘶！好疼！”这一笑牵动了嘴角，疼得张继科伸手一捂，“操，别是破相了吧！”

马龙回到卧室，手机正在床头一闪一闪的响。

是一条短信，号码显示的是张晋飞，内容非常简单：“房子的事怎样了？”

马龙将手机摩挲了半晌，才慢慢的输入回复：“已选定几套样房……”

他的动作停下来，在床边上坐了很久很久。阳光越过玻璃窗洒在床铺上，他的侧脸湮没在阴影里，只看见眼神寒光流转，冰凉如水。

他最终抬起手指，在键盘上一下一下的输入三个字——“望面谈”。

那天晚上张继科的洗澡过程简直是折磨，对马龙单方面的。

对张继科来说只要能得到实际利益，脸皮算个毛，面子又算个屁？只要能把仿若性冷淡的马龙扑倒，赤身裸体耍流氓算个毛，当面勃起上下其手又算个屁？

要不是他的腿不大好下水，马龙早就摔门而去了。毕竟不是谁都有勇气忍受一个大男人保持勃起的状态盯着自己视奸的。

“亲爱的就给我摸一下，就一下。”张继科死皮赖脸的跟在马龙后边满屋子乱窜，“一下我就满足了，真的，我要求也不多……”

马龙忍无可忍，突然大步走到大门口把门一开，外边是空荡荡的楼梯口。张继科全身上下一丝不挂，猛的吓了一跳，连滚带爬闪进了最近的房间里。

“给你一分钟时间穿好衣服滚出去，自己上外边叫小姐！”

张继科深怕马龙当真把自己全身赤裸的赶出门，立刻服软了：“你你你，你把门关上，我不叫小姐，我保证不乱来！”

马龙嘭的一声重重关上门，头也不回的回卧室去了。

张继科探出头来，半天才确定自己没有被迫裸奔的危险了，这才慢吞吞的去推卧室门。马龙坐在床上看电影，脸上神色冷冰冰的，一点表情也没有。他披着一件白色的浴袍，床头灯把脖颈和胸前大片白皙的皮肤染成了温暖的颜色，看上去就像上等的美玉一样，张继科一下子就忍不住扑上去了。

马龙没想到他暴发起来动作如此利落，倒是愣了一下，等反应过来的时候已经被张继科连人带被子抱进怀里。

马龙皱着眉偏过脸，避开张继科的亲吻，“你他妈的……臭死了！”

张继科大奇：“你居然又骂人？！……不过亲爱的，你骂人的样子也好看，看上去就让人很爽。”他对着手掌哈了口气再一闻，皱着眉说：“一点烟味罢了，刚才多抽了两口。”

他的目光在床头柜上搜索了一圈，想找茶水漱漱口，但是只找到马龙每天晚上给他煮的一杯高钙牛奶。这时候他已经性急得要爆炸了，连一贯厌恶的牛奶都顾不上了，三口两口喝下去消了下嘴里的烟草味，紧接着把马龙往床上一按，笑道：“还好你只有嘴里有味蕾。”

说着他紧紧按着马龙的腰，俯下身去缓缓的把那温顺沉默的器官含进嘴里。

马龙被电打了一样惊弹了一下，还没弹起来就被张继科用力一吸，口腔中唾液和下身摩擦发出淫靡的水声。这一下刺激简直强烈得超乎想象，马龙当时就失声尖叫了起来，紧接着颤抖的咬紧牙关，脸上的表情说不清是痛苦还是愉悦，虽然强行忍耐着，却让人看了热血沸腾。

张继科从不替人口交，上回是平生第一次，却相当有天分的无师自通了，在实践中飞快学会了用口腔去摩擦和吮吸，还不忘记用牙齿精心的给予刺激。

在爆发的前一刻他突然抬起头，把马龙翻了过去，一边粗鲁的扩张着一边喘息着笑问：“跟我一起，好吗？”

马龙闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，脸上有种难堪的表情。

“觉得丢脸？性欲本来就是人最原始，最基础的欲望之一，每个人都有，大家都一样，没什么特殊的。”张继科亲吻马龙的嘴角，他们之间的距离近到连呼吸都紧紧缠绕在一起，“亲爱的，这种事情不是我故意要侮辱你，而是因为我想看到你快乐，想让你享受这一切，我想看到你稍微有点正常人的样子……”

他一边絮絮叨叨的说着，一边尽量忍耐和温柔的把自己插入进去。过于延缓的动作导致皮肤的每一寸摩擦都格外清晰，马龙的手指渐渐用力抓紧床单，到最后爆发出哭泣一般的呻吟。

张继科紧盯着马龙的表情，看到他紧紧皱着眉，看到他额角的头发被汗水浸湿，看到他因为被迫体验快感而有些茫然无措的神情，突然心里涌起一种说不出来的滚热的感觉。

他想一直这样下去，他喜欢马龙因为他而露出这样的表情，虽然平时都罩着冷静平淡的面具，却会在危险的时候转过身来救他，会在受伤的时候照顾他，会因为他而感受到灭顶的愉悦和快乐。

虽然马龙一直都寡言少语的，整天都不给一个好脸色，但是只要他偶尔露出一个笑容，语气稍微温和一些，就让张继科恨不得把心肝都掏出来送给他。

那样爱不释手的感觉，喜欢得连心都在发抖。

张继科不知道怎么形容这种心情，他亲吻着马龙的脸，从额头到鼻翼，从唇舌到嘴角，就像怀里抱着自己的整个世界，一遍遍重复着叹息：“马龙你知道吗，我他妈的可喜欢你了……”

马龙在一个猛烈的冲击下呻吟了半声，喘息着道：“我不需要。”

“为什么不需要？你明明就想要的。”张继科惩罚性的更加紧动作了几下，似乎撞击到某个点的时候马龙一下子战栗起来，身体就像通过了细小的电流，肌肉一下子绷紧到极限，连下身甬道都更加绞紧了几分。

“我知道了，这里是不是？”张继科低沉的笑起来，故意加快了动作每次都往那个点上冲撞。这种刺激简直是毁灭性的，马龙爆发出带着哭腔的呻吟，那一下一下的撞击又深又狠，顶得他连气都喘不过来。

“轻、轻一点！……够了，够了！……啊……”

张继科粗重的喘了口气，停下来问：“真的够了？不要了？嗯？”

即将达到高潮却又被三番五次的打断，从未有过的空虚像潮水般袭来。酥麻和酸软让人发狂，马龙紧紧咬着牙，眼底因为水光而朦胧不清。他能感觉到下身被插入的地方传来的坚硬触感，被勾得全身发软，却无法得到满足。

张继科看着他的眼神，若有所思的说：“你这样让我觉得我是个恃强凌弱的流氓……”

马龙皱起眉，下一刻张继科被迫闭嘴了，因为马龙一下子把他推倒，紧接着翻身坐起来，几乎骑在他腰上，喘息着冷冷的说道：“我有时也挺流氓的，只是不流氓你罢了。”

张继科目瞪口呆的盯着他，就仿佛今天才第一次认识他一般。马龙紧接着就按着张继科的腰自己动起来，汹涌而上的刺激不仅仅带来了强烈的生理快感，还带来了极强的心理刺激，张继科刹那间脑海里一片空白，几乎什么都忘了，只能凭本能抓住马龙的腰用力把他狠狠的往下按。

他看着马龙水汽朦胧的眼睛，看着他发红的眼角，看着他的汗水顺着脖颈流到光滑赤裸的胸膛上，看着他咬着牙，被汗水浸湿的隐忍的脸，简直要把这一幕深深刻进脑海深处去。幸福和愉悦是如此强烈，以至于让张继科一生都难以忘记。

那天晚上连张继科都觉得太疯狂了，时间好像过得特别快，等到他终于觉得精疲力尽困意上涌的时候，墙上的挂钟已经显示出凌晨两点多。他疲惫得连稍微清洗一下都懒得去做，咬着马龙的耳朵尖含混不清的问：“明早再处理吧，啊？”

马龙歪着头，貌似是睡过去了。

张继科又亲亲他的脸，心满意足的睡了。

卧室里隐约还有些麝香的味道，闻着格外暧昧。很快张继科低沉而规律的呼吸响起来，打着微微的鼾。

黑暗中马龙睁开眼睛，轻轻打开床头柜抽屉，从里边抽出一支极小的喷剂。他把喷剂放在离张继科口鼻差不多三十厘米远的地方，轻轻喷了几下。

张继科仿佛感受到了什么，往枕头里缩了缩头，但是紧接着就坠入了更深的睡眠中。

马龙静静的观察了几分钟，确定他真的完全睡熟了，才轻轻把喷剂放进自己床边上搭着的电脑包里。紧接着他摸出手机，黑暗中手机的光芒幽幽亮着，显示的时间是十二点半。

他把闹铃调整到早上六点，然后重新躺回床上，闭上了眼睛。

一夜时间很快过去。

马龙这一觉睡得很沉，身体处于最放松的状态，闹铃刚响第一声的时候他就醒了。因为昨晚的配合和主动，起身的时候除了肌肉稍微酸胀一点之外，基本没任何异样的感觉。

外边的天色黑沉沉的，张继科还在熟睡着。

马龙拉上窗帘避免阳光照射进来，然后走到卧室的墙壁前。此时挂钟时间是八点出头，他把时间往回退了六个小时，然后把钟重新放了回去。

出门的时候天色还早，风里夹杂着水汽，有点凉飕飕。

马龙在衬衫外披了一件厚重的黑色羊呢大衣，衬得脸色格外素白清淡。他开着那辆二手奥迪，副驾驶席上扔着一个电脑包，包里不知道塞了什么东西，被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的。

车在离家不远的一个地铁站门口停下了，紧接着马龙锁了车，走进地铁站。

张晋飞本来约好的时间是八点半，谁知道等了二十分钟马龙还没到。他有点不耐烦的敲击着玻璃桌面，正打算再叫一杯咖啡，突然手机响了。

“喂？马工？你怎么现在还没到啊！……什么？车坏了？”张晋飞扑哧一声笑起来，“老二也真是的，都不知道给你买辆好点的车，回头我一准说他去！……行行行，你现在在哪？……什么，迷路了？你第一天来北京啊？……得了得了，跟我说你周围有什么标志性建筑没有，我开车去接你。”

电话那边不知道说了些什么，张晋飞点点头：“我知道了，你等着啊！”

他挂了电话，起身走出咖啡店。

马龙慢慢滑上手机盖，初冬清晨的阳光映在他眼底，显出一种寒冷的水光。

他站的地方有点偏僻，过了二十分钟才有一辆黑色宝马从街角驶来，在他面前刷的一停。张晋飞探出头来哈哈一笑，问：“吃早饭了没？继科呢？”

“在家睡觉。”马龙坐进车里，侧过脸看着张晋飞，微微一笑：“昨晚弄晚了。”

张晋飞带着一副恍然大悟的暧昧神情，连连点头啧啧了几声，又问：“咱们往哪儿开？”

“往北走，京藏高速公路那个方向。”

“这么远啊？”

“回来的时候顺路还能看几套公寓，看你最喜欢哪种风格吧。”

张晋飞点点头说：“也是。”说着发动了汽车。

就在这一刹那间，马龙突然从口袋里摸出一支半个手掌长的喷剂。张晋飞还没反应过来，就被喷了满头满脸的细雾，瞬间一股混合着乙醚的麻醉剂味道被呼入气管，张晋飞只来得及从喉咙里咳嗽了一声，就感觉手脚迅速发软发麻，紧接着眼前一黑，软软的昏倒在了驾驶座上。

坠入黑暗前的最后一个映像，是马龙居高临下的注视着他，那目光冰冷得让人不寒而栗，仿佛不像是在看一个活人。

张晋飞再次醒来的时候，发现自己躺在冰凉的水泥地上，双手双脚呈大字型被绑在四个木桩上，他只能仰面躺着，连稍微翻个身都做不到。

天花板很高，灰蒙蒙的，视线所及都是布满了灰尘的大件杂物。唯一的小窗开在很高的墙面上，外边大概是阴天，导致仓库里也十分昏暗。

张晋飞只觉得脑子里一阵阵昏沉，勉强回忆起他是在车里，马龙坐在副驾驶席上，突然掏出一瓶喷剂，对着他的脸猛喷了几下……

一阵恐惧从心里猛然窜起，就像附骨的毒蛇一样从全身游过，所到之处一片冰凉。

“你醒了。”

马龙坐在张晋飞不远处的一把椅子上，面容淡淡的，交叠着修长的双腿，看上去还是那个清冷寡淡的工程师。

张晋飞打了个寒战：“你……你这是干什么？这是什么地方？还不快放开我！”

“……放开你。”马龙低声重复着，似乎感到十分好笑，眉梢眼角都染上了轻微的笑意，“——张晋飞，为了今天我整整计划了两年，你居然让我放过你？根本不可能啊。”

“……你……你到底是什么人？”

马龙看了张晋飞一眼，似乎十分享受他的惊慌和恐惧。他慢悠悠的开口问：“你还记得两年前你从国外留学归来，在北京大街上撞死的那两个人，分别叫什么名字吗？”

就仿佛一桶冰水从五脏六腑上猛泼下来，张晋飞全身都仿佛被冻住了，刹那间面无人色。

“不记得的话我提醒你。那个中年男人叫秦志戬，是位高中老师，那个孩子叫秦丹，是他丧妻之后含辛茹苦养大的独生子。这对父子是江苏人，千里迢迢赶到北京是为了探望刚刚找到一份好工作的大学生，这个学生自从父母双亡之后就一直被秦志戬抚养照顾，送进大学。”

马龙顿了顿，淡淡的道：“——这个学生，就是我。”

张晋飞张了张口，半晌才颤抖着说：“原来你……”

他的话被一阵手机铃声打断了。马龙皱了皱眉，看了眼屏幕上一闪一闪的号码，迟疑几秒钟之后接了起来，“喂？”

手机那边陈玘的声音紧绷绷的：“马龙，你现在在哪儿？”

“我在哪跟陈总有什么关系吗？您每次这样关心我的行踪，会让别人误会的……”

陈玘被他冷淡而讥讽的口气激起了更大的焦躁，忍不住劈口打断：“张晋飞的电话没人接听，他情妇说不知道他上哪去了，他现在是不是跟你在一起？”

马龙这次没有兜圈子，沉默了一下之后直截了当的道：“是。”

“你别乱来！不要冲动！你听着马龙，你现在收手我还能保你，如果你对张晋飞下手的话就真的什么都……”

“我听不懂你说什么。”马龙冷冷的道。

“……你听不懂我说什么？别给我装傻！先是江宏昌然后是赵霆，你以为我像别人那样什么都不知道吗？你以为我跟许昕一样傻，一招调虎离山计就骗得他死心塌地给你做不在场证明？！马龙！你现在收手还来得及！我能把你送出北京，你想去哪里就去哪里，从此以后你不用再见你讨厌的任何人，或者你想改名换姓出国都没问题！马龙你听见了没有？赶紧给我回话！”

马龙任他在电话那边焦急的咆哮，沉默了好一会儿，才开口问：“陈玘，这世界上没有无缘无故的善意，你愿意这样保我，是为什么呢？”

陈玘一下子语塞，半晌才咬牙说：“我……这你不用管。”

“不管因为什么原因，我都感谢你。”马龙顿了顿，语气竟然出乎意料的温和，“——但是陈玘，现在已经太迟了。”

他轻轻挂了电话。

仓库里恢复了一片让人窒息的静寂。

“……你到底是什么人？”张晋飞勉强镇定下来，“陈玘跟你是什么关系？江宏昌和赵霆……”

“这些其实跟你关系不大，不过既然时间充裕，跟你说个明白也无妨。”马龙换了个更加舒适的坐姿，一双黑漆漆的眼睛盯住张晋飞，声音平和：“我其实也算是军人家庭出身，我父亲是文职，母亲是教师。就像陈玘当初替张继科调查的那样，母亲生我时难产去世，父亲在我上高中时也胃癌病逝了。他是个非常正派的人，没留下什么财产，连房子都是公家的，人刚一没就被收回了。当时为了治病家里的积蓄被花光，他留给我一群长期没有联络的冷漠的亲戚，一笔不大不小的外债。唯一一样比较珍贵的东西，就是一把他早年缴获的军刀。”

马龙手抬起来晃了一下，张晋飞看见他手上果然有一把比匕首略长的短刀，刀鞘极弯。

“陈玘没有告诉张继科的是，父亲去世后我无心学业，打算退学去深圳打工。当时秦志戬——我父亲的小学同学，我的化学老师兼办主任，一个带着孩子刚刚丧偶，生活非常困窘的男人，答应收留我，还帮我垫付了高中两年和大学头一年的学费。总共是一万七千块钱人民币，一万七。”他重复着这个数字，问张晋飞：“这点钱对你来说相当于什么？一瓶洋酒？一顿饭？给情妇随意添置的一件小玩意儿？——对被你撞死的那个人来说，那是他攒了两年都不够，最后还去借债才攒下来的一笔钱。为了这笔学费，他亲生的儿子在夏天连瓶冷饮都舍不得买，他自己连烟都戒掉了。”

似乎是为了平息情绪，马龙深深呼吸着，努力压下眼角泛起的潮气。

“我大一开始四处打工，稍微存点钱就寄回去，但是他从不轻易碰那个钱，每次都原封不动的为我存起来。我跟他发誓毕业后要找个好工作，把他当亲生父亲一样的孝顺，让他安安稳稳的渡过晚年，但是……但是就因为你一次酒后驾车，就永远——毁灭了这一切。”

张晋飞似乎已经惊骇到极致，他猛的开口想大声呼救，但马龙已经走到他身边，重重一脚踢在他肋骨上，让他那声呼救还没来得及出口就演变成了一声惨叫。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？这个世界上有人生来就比别人更高贵。他们张口就是人民和平等，冠冕堂皇道貌岸然，实际却拥有高高凌驾于普通人之上的特权，可以随心所欲毁灭别人的尊严和理想，甚至可以在撞死人之后，还继续享受自己美好而高贵的人生。”

马龙俯下身去，深黑色的眼珠里映出张晋飞惊恐万状的面孔。

“一天。”他缓缓的说，“从出事到尸体被运走强行火化，仅仅只隔了一天。我甚至都来不及去看他们最后一眼。当我听到这个消息的时候，他们已经在焚尸炉里化作了青烟。”

张晋飞瞪着双眼，想竭力呼救，喉咙里却只发出咯咯的声音。

“……其实我应该感谢那群欺上瞒下的官员，因为他们动作这么快，以至于我根本没来得及在那次事件中露面。他们只去徐州了解一下秦老师的家庭，然后把那一点可怜的赔偿款都给了他酗酒好赌的大哥。从头到尾根本没人调查他为什么带着儿子来北京，没有人发现这事件还牵扯到我这样一个人——除了陈玘。”

张晋飞艰难的说：“陈……陈玘……”

“其实，一开始我根本没想过能报仇。”马龙一只脚仍然踩在张晋飞肋骨上，神情冷倦又残，“当时你离我太远了，你周围有人保护，有高墙大院，更重要的是你根本不喜欢在公众场合露面。我当时除了诅咒之外根本找不到任何办法，甚至连你的家庭住址我都打听不到……直到有一天张继科找上门来。你知道我当时有多矛盾吗？我真的很讨厌你们这家人，但是如果没有张继科，我怎么接触到你和赵霆呢？我怎么掌握到赵霆在春畅园的住址呢？我怎么才能一步步设计好路线、时间、不在场证明，最后逃过调查全身而退呢？整整两年的时间，张继科很少回北京，就算回来他也不喜欢回张家，我根本接触不到你。直到上次去你家吃饭，我才终于抓到这个机会。”

马龙一手握着刀柄，慢慢用力，缓缓地，缓缓地把刀鞘退下来。

“当时杀江宏昌的时候，我就知道回不了头了。等到砍了赵霆，在医院里我意识到我暴露了，因为其他人不知道我跟秦老师的联系，而陈玘不同。他去徐州仔细调查过我，可能他一开始就知道我没从张继科身边逃走是为了什么，只是他一直没说，他装不知道。他也许不希望看到我走到这最后一步吧……但是没办法，张晋飞，如果不杀掉你我这一辈子都不得安宁，我死都闭不上眼。”

马龙举起刀，张晋飞惊恐地痉挛般地大叫起来：“别！别杀我！……我可以给你钱！我可以……”

“你可以把我的家人还给我吗？”

张晋飞发出一声惨烈的嚎叫，其实刀尖还没落到他身上，只是他被吓破了胆。

“我们还有很长时间可以让你慢慢体验到我当时的痛苦。”马龙看了看腕表，然后竟然微笑了一下。

“放心，你不是最后一个。”

张继科醒来的时候神智还有点不清醒，他恍惚觉得自己睡了很长时间，但是一看墙上的挂钟，才早上十点。

他打了个哈欠，猛然发现马龙正靠在床头上，披着一件黑色的睡袍，若有所思的看着他。

房间里窗帘紧紧拉着，昏暗的光线中他的侧脸白得透明，头发垂落在眉梢，显得格外柔软。

张继科懒洋洋的把他拽进怀里，使劲嗅了嗅他头发里的清香，笑着哟了一声：“大清早就爬起来洗澡？怎么不多睡一会儿。”

马龙默不作声的闭着眼睛。

“想什么呢，这么盯着我看。”张继科自恋的摸摸脸，“突然爱上我啦？”

他自我感觉良好的搂着马龙，正打算凑上去再亲一口，突然感到马龙的身体在他怀里微微的发抖。

张继科吓了一跳，连忙扳过他的脸试额头温度，“你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

马龙摇摇头，小声说：“我难受。”

“哪、哪里难受？我这就打电话去叫……”

“不用。我心里难受。”

张继科一下子愣住了，心里突突直跳，一会儿想是不是昨晚过分了给他增加什么心理压力搞得他大清早起来心里抑郁，一会儿又偷偷冒出些不切实际的幻想，心说他会不会突然认识到自己是喜欢我的，只是以前嘴硬不承认，所以现在感觉很矛盾很复杂？各种念头在心里来回过了上百遍，才小心翼翼的问：“那你……你在想什么呢？”

马龙一动不动的蜷缩着，半晌才低声说：“……人活着真没有意思，要吃这么多苦，受这么多罪，最后还要死，真是没劲透了。”

张继科半晌才勉强挤出一个笑容来，说：“你胡说什么呢！人都要死的，所以更要在活着的时候好好享受啊。你工作以来就没出去玩过吧？上次你生日的时候我没安排好，等这事儿彻底结束以后咱们去外地旅游怎么样？去国外的话我等审批有点复杂，要不咱们先去云南逛逛？”

马龙垂下眼睛，不知道在想什么，过了很久才听他叹了口气，也不说话。

“哎你别整天在那东想西想的！我知道以前我确实有毛病，从小就是挺混账一人，但是我以后全都改！人生到这个世界上肯定是要吃苦要受罪的，但是你放心啊，以后我一定再也不犯浑，再也不让你受一丁点的苦，好不好？”

马龙一动不动的听他说着，脸上一点表情都没有。张继科急得都要赌咒发誓了，一个劲儿的摇晃他：“你倒是给句准话呀！你这样乱想我挺害怕的，我心脏病都要犯了！”

马龙挥开他的手，低声问：“……你知道我母亲是难产去世的吗？”

张继科条件反射的点头说：“知道呀……啊不，我是说真的啊？哎哟我今天第一次听说，那真是太可惜了太可惜了……”

“我小时候父亲工作忙，很少回家。后来上高中时他终于工作稳定了，但是没过多久就生了大病，高二那年也走了。这辈子对我好的人，我还来不及报答他们，他们就接二连三的去世了，我自己好不容易熬到毕业工作，没过多久就遇上了你……”

马龙用手背挡着眼睛，轻轻的说：“现在想想这辈子实在过得没意思……如果我爸妈没有把我生下来，可能一切都会不一样吧。”

张继科听得心里一阵阵发紧，陈玘说过马龙父母都走得早，他从外地考来北京不容易，在大学时也颇过过一段苦日子。当时张继科听过也就算了，他喜欢的是这个人，对他的家庭出身并不感兴趣，如果马龙连这些亲戚朋友都没有，那正好更省事，张继科连操心裙带关系都不用了。

张继科一开始还挺得意，马龙一没背景二没麻烦，逢年过节连个走亲戚的都没有，要是真把这人绑住了，看他还能往哪儿逃？

直到现在他才知道，原来这件让他得意的事情竟然对马龙有着如此深刻而严重的心理影响，他一开始的粗暴和专横并不能用“以后都会改的”这句话就全盘抹消。甚至于他的出现和存在，给马龙造成的伤害都相当于父母早亡，亲人去世，人生纯粹只剩下灰败，再也无可留恋。

张继科抬起手，好半天才迟疑的落到马龙脸上，轻轻摩挲他微凉的脸颊，半晌低声说：“那些都过去了，全都过去了……我以后，以后一定会对你好的。”

他翻了个身，更加用力的搂住马龙。这种肌肤相贴紧紧依靠的感觉让他心里有点发酸，他有很多话想说，却又不知道怎么开口，憋了半天才加重语气重复：“我以后一定会对你好的，咱们俩……咱们俩一起，好好过日子。”

马龙的手背仍然搭在眼睛上，突然短促的笑了一声，“张继科，如果你的家人被杀了，你会怎么办？”

张继科想都不想：“老子把凶手活剐了！——怎么，你难道还想自……”

“你想多了。”马龙打断了他，从床上翻身坐起来，又恢复了冷淡的腔调：“我胃有点不舒服，去厨房冲杯豆浆。”

张继科一下跳起来把他按倒，殷勤的说：“我来我来！”说着也不等马龙反应，匆匆把外套一披冲了出去。

张继科端着热豆浆快步走回卧室，无意中透过书房的窗户望见外边的天色，竟然有些发暗。

他把豆浆递给马龙，没话找话的坐在边上说：“可能马上就要下雨了，外边天都阴了……”

马龙的动作顿了一下，缓缓的说：“是啊……今天确实是有雨的。”

张继科有意讨他欢心，连忙问：“你今天中午想吃什么？要不我给你煮个稀饭？我特地跟人学的鸡蓉粥，只可惜还没做过……咱们上外边吃也行，这么多天闷家里也闷死老子了……”

“我胃难受，你能陪我躺会儿吗？”

这个要求简直就是天上掉下个金砖来，一下子把张继科砸得晕晕乎乎，简直喜出望外了：“行行行！你躺着躺着！我就在这哪儿都不去，等晚上再给你做好吃的哈！”

马龙点了下头，侧身躺在床上，不过这次是面对着张继科的。

睡觉的时候他从来背对着张继科的方向，沉默而抗拒。这是他第一次在态度上稍微缓和，张继科一下子就激动了，连大气都不敢喘一下的躺在他身边，甚至连马龙的手肘重重压在他手臂上都完全不在乎。

卧室里昏暗、沉默而温暖，彼此交错的呼吸在空气中紧紧缠绕在一起。马龙睡觉时眉心微微蹙着，看上去仿佛有些睡梦中都无法卸下的重担，张继科想伸手去抹平，却又怕惊醒了他，只能这样眼睛一眨不眨的看着。

看了许久他渐渐困意上涌，眼皮越来越沉，脑子也越来越迷糊。这一方小小的空间是如此甜美而静谧，他终于彻底闭上眼睛，不一会儿就睡着了。

马龙缓缓睁开眼睛，一只手轻轻的伸到枕头底下，摸出那支喷剂，再次往张继科脸上喷了两下。

这次他喷得很少，喷完后等了几分钟，确定张继科睡熟后才翻身下床，从床头柜上拿起张继科的打火机，又从包里摸出一个手机，走进了浴室。

这个手机除了外观崭新一些，其余的跟马龙平时用的那个诺基亚看上去一模一样。马龙迅速的拔掉SIM卡，点起打火机把卡烧成了一小块焦黑的团状物质，然后丢进马桶里按水冲走。紧接着他把手机放在水龙头下翻来覆去的冲了好几分钟，确定手机已经再也无法使用之后，才把手机重新装进口袋里。

这个东西丢进下水道也不保险，只能分解开来彻底砸碎。但是张继科还在卧室里，这时候销毁的话动静太大。

马龙回到卧室，在床边坐了很久，不说话也不动作，整个人都仿佛僵住了一般，只有心脏一下一下剧烈的跳动着，好像一张嘴就能从喉咙里蹦出来。

支撑生命的东西好像被一下子掏空了，从骨髓里蔓延上一股致命的空虚，仿佛二十多年来日日夜夜所经历的疲惫和绝望都在刹那间爆发，刻骨的消沉和灰暗一下子吞噬了他的肉体和精神。

马龙一动不动的坐在那里，直到窗外天色无可抑止的变暗。

也不知道过了多久，他像是突然想起什么，猛的站起身走到挂钟前，将时间往后拨了六个小时。

也是时间恰巧，他刚做完这一切，张继科大衣口袋里的手机响了。

马龙快步走回床边，才刚刚躺下，张继科就迷迷糊糊的坐起身，烦躁的抓了抓头发，好几秒之后才反应过来：“这谁啊？……我操！这都几点了！”

他一骨碌翻身下床，从大衣口袋里掏出手机，看了一眼。

马龙放在被子里的手微微颤抖，用指甲重重掐了好几下才勉强控制住声音：“……怎么回事？是谁？”

“——短信。”张继科看了看手机，一边迷惑的嘟囔着怎么一觉睡到现在，一边打开短信稍微浏览了一下，“哦，没事，我家老大发短信来说他带小蜜去九寨沟玩两天，让我在爸妈大嫂面前帮忙兜着点。”

马龙刹那间脸色苍白，嘴唇上血色褪得干干净净，颤着声问：“……你说谁给你发的短信？”

“我家老大啊。”张继科打了个哈欠，再次迷惑的看了看手机时间，“竟然一觉睡了这么久，难道真是昨晚操劳过度了……靠，老子没这么虚吧……”

马龙只觉得脑子里一片空白，刻骨的寒意从脊椎上升起，让他抑制不住的战栗。

怎么可能……

怎么……怎么可能……！

“马龙？”张继科抬起头，“你怎么了，还不舒服？”

马龙颤抖着用力咬了一下舌尖，疼痛就像闪电一般让他打了个寒战，他用力摇晃了一下脑袋，才勉强发出正常的声音：“……不，没什么。”

张司令刚回北京没两天，就亲自打电话邀请马龙去张家做客，还特地嘱咐了他这次什么都不用带，家里早就准备好了一大桌子菜。

马龙不好当面拒绝老人，沉默一会之后还是答应下来。尽管语调十分勉强，但是张司令也就装不知道了。

张继科这时候已经好的七七八八，一听要带马龙回家吃饭，急得什么都不顾了，赶着出门去给马龙置办了一身行头，又带他去挑送给全家的见面礼……那样子活脱脱就是新媳妇上门见公婆，声势搞得无比浩大。

马龙这几天脸色难看，好像生病了一样，却又说不出哪里不舒服，只每天坐在沙发上望着窗外发呆，那眼神让张继科看了心里难受。张继科本来想趁着这个机会，带他上街去好好逛一逛，玩一玩，把心里的闷气都散出来，谁知道马龙又懒洋洋地提不起精神，问他他就点头嗯嗯两声，完全敷衍了事。

张继科有点急了：“喂，这次回去跟上次可不一样！上次是我带你去，这次是老爷子亲自开口请你，也许他心里一高兴就把你当自家人来看了！你稍微用点心好不好？”

马龙坐在珠宝柜台前的高脚椅里，重重的揉按着太阳穴，轻声说：“下次吧张继科，我实在不大想动，下次再说吧。”

张继科一股燥气顿时涌上头顶，连忙默念了几句冷静冷静，好不容易把脾气压回去，挤出一个笑脸来：“你要是不舒服，咱们明天再出来选？”

“没有，我就是懒得操办这种事。”马龙叹口气，声音有点睡眠不足的无力和沙哑：“下次去你家再说吧，以后还有机会的是不是？”

张继科被这句话里潜在的意思给哄开心了：“以后？你也知道还有以后啊？早这么乖不就得了，搞得我一直七上八下的……”

马龙摇头苦笑，默然不语。

张继科却像是吃了片定心丸一样突然踏实下来，也不硬拉着马龙逛街了，也不逼着他置办东西了。到周末出门的时候马龙只带了两盒顶级烟丝当礼物，还是张继科从家里翻箱倒柜找出来、别人过年孝敬他的东西。

好在张司令是诚心感谢马龙，他送什么都只是礼数问题，只要人能来就好。

这位经历大半辈子风霜雨雪的老人一见到张继科，迎面就把儿子狠狠拥抱了一下，激动得一时说不出话来。张继科极少看到家里人对自己有这么亲热的举动，当时都愣住了，结结巴巴的叫了声爸。

张司令用力拍拍儿子的肩，又指示他：“把裤子卷起来给我看看，腿伤得怎么样了？”

张继科笑着说：“皮肉早就愈合了。许昕说最近一段时间不能负重，但是骨头长得很好，再过一两个月就完全没问题了。”

张司令连连点头，哑着嗓子说：“那就好，那就好……”下意识的重复了好几遍之后，才想起来细细询问张继科当天的情况。

其实这件事该知道的都知道得差不多了，张司令不过是想拉着儿子唠唠嗑而已，他对这个小儿子从小就严苛狠厉，这次张继科大难不死，他心底那份天性里的父子之情才被深深的唤醒了，现在看张继科真是哪儿哪儿都好，一脸的骄傲。张继科喝着茶，跟说书一样把这段时间的经历分成几章几节，主要叙述集中在后半段他躲在马龙家养伤的经过，那段日子简直是张继科从出生到现在最美好、最幸福、最完满无缺的时光没有之一，回忆的时候自然也充满了感情，甚至连马龙每天晚上例行公事的一杯煮牛奶都被渲染得温柔旖旎生动感人，听得张司令一愣一愣的。

张继科看周围人都在饭厅忙着，马龙也坐在客厅看电视，没人注意到他们这边，便叹了口气低声说：“这次在山谷里他拖着我走了两个小时，足足十几里的路。许昕说他后来因为体力透支整整昏迷了一天一夜！在养伤的时候我就在想，我以前那样的对他，恨不得用根铁链子拴着锁着，犯浑发脾气的时候也是又打又骂的，真他妈混蛋……没成想我最窝囊最无助的地步，从头到尾都只有他想办法救我，照顾我，陪着我。我一想起他忍着自己不舒服还给我做这做那，心里就难受得不得了……”

张司令神情慢慢的严肃起来，点点头说：“你以后是该好好的对人家，不能轻易辜负了人家对你的恩情！”

张继科笑起来：“我知道。他人其实不错，就是闷了点儿，情绪也一直不好。我计划着等这件事过后带他出国玩一圈，人嘛，多走走看看，心胸自然也就开阔了。他最近上班也懒洋洋的，可能是压力太大工作没热情了，大不了以后就辞职在家想干什么就干什么，我一概都支持，只要他高兴就好！”

张司令笑着一拍张继科的头：“唉，你当初喜欢的要是个女人，哪来现在这么多麻烦事……不过也罢了，等你大哥回北京，年底咱们再合家聚一次，就算是正式把他看作咱们张家的人，我也就彻底断了给你介绍对象的心思了。”

张继科一边听一边乐，突然又想起什么：“老大怎么这个时候带他那小蜜跑出去？那女人不是怀上了吗，大冷天的还往九寨沟跑？”

“这小子太不像话！那天你妈一听就急了，打他手机又老是不通，也不知道在搞什么乱七八糟的玩意儿！”张司令忍不住叹了口气，说：“也怪我从小就没时间好好教育过他，你妈又一味的溺爱，把他宠得这么任性妄为……”

张继科心里突然浮起一丝疑虑，仿佛哪里不对，又确切说不出来。这么一迟疑，里边保姆就出来请示：“报告首长，饭都摆好了！夫人请您和二少爷过去呢！”

张晋飞不在家，餐桌上只有司令夫妇和齐小若作陪，倒是做了一大桌子的山珍海味，供应十个人的大席面都够了。

张司令兴致颇高，还开了一瓶84年的茅台。马龙平时酒不沾唇的一个人，也应景的倒了小半杯，搁在手边上。

张家爷俩在军中练出的酒量，平时喝酒那都是拿大茶缸当酒杯使的，很快就你一碗我一碗的走了小半瓶，两人都神采奕奕精神抖擞，一点醉意都没有。喝得高兴时张继科还非要跟马龙碰杯，马龙拗不过他，只得象征性的跟他磕了下杯子，抿了一小口。

张司令笑眯眯的看着，也换了个酒杯举起来，说：“小马，我这个老头子也敬你一杯。要不是你帮他，继科可能根本熬不过这一关，我跟他妈妈就要白发人送黑发人了。我知道你未必真心把我当长辈看，但我是把你当自家孩子来待的——你要是给我老头子几分面子，这杯酒你就喝了！”

马龙一言不发，举起杯子跟张司令一碰，将残酒一口闷掉。

张继科在边上看看马龙，又看看他父亲，满面都是笑容。

张司令一口喝干那杯酒，又亲自给马龙夹了一筷子鱼肉，说：“我在部队里干了几十年，一向有仇记仇，有恩报恩。你这次救了继科，我心里感激得不得了，总得拿什么东西出来谢谢你才好……”

他话没说完，就被马龙打断了：“您太客气了。”

马龙说话语气怏怏的，听起来情绪并不高，甚至还有点刻意保持距离的感觉。

如果张继科这时候脑子能清醒一些，就会发现马龙其实并没有融入到张家的气氛中，他虽然坐在这里，却像是跟所有人都隔着一层无形的屏障，把他隔离在另一个冷淡疏离的世界里。

他表现得其实很明显，但是张继科喝多了，又满心都是愉悦快乐，只看着马龙越瞧越爱，完全没发现他的异常之处。

“我可不是客气，这是我的真心话。我跟他们哥俩也是这么说的，有恩报恩有怨抱怨，为人处世就该这样！”张司令把酒杯放到桌子上，微笑着看向马龙，眼神里有几分慈爱之色：“我也不知道你喜欢什么缺什么，这样吧，你有什么要求，都可以跟我说，我能办到的一定替你办到，你看怎么样？”

马龙拿着筷子的手指刹那间颤抖了一下。紧接着他就稳稳当当的把筷子放下来，脸上表情一如既往的平静，声音也从容不迫：“不管我有什么要求都能提吗？”

张司令正色道：“只要咱们张家能办到！”

马龙定定的望着张司令，仿佛在掂量和斟酌着词句，半晌他的目光移到张继科身上，一动不动的看了他好几秒。

他的眼神跟平常没什么区别，唯一有些不同的是，他这段时间一直病恹恹的提不起精神，这一眼却格外清醒冷静。

那目光不带半点感情，就仿佛单纯在看个路人一般，让张继科心里突然产生了一种不好的预感。

还没等张继科反应过来，马龙转向张司令，声音细软而和缓，却一字一句让所有人都听得清清楚楚：“——张司令，我跟张继科一起生活了两年，这两年时间摧毁了我的健康和精神，我已经深感厌倦，不想再继续下去了……”

他顿了顿，一字一顿的道：“张继科，我们分手吧。”

偌大一个餐厅，突然陷入了一片完全的静寂。

每个人都没预料到这个变故，司令夫人正夹菜的筷子僵在了半空中，大嫂手一松，喝汤的勺子当啷一声掉进碗里。

张继科猛的站起身：“你说什么？再给我重复一遍！”

“张继科！”张司令厉声道，“坐下！”

马龙坐在那里，腰背挺得很直，手肘搭在餐桌的边沿上，修长而又柔软的食指交叉在一起。他抬起下巴，脖颈微微扬着，显出一段清瘦优美、又有些刚毅的弧度。

“张继科，我说，我们分手吧。”

他每说一个字，张继科的脸色就阴沉一分。等他说到分手二字的时候，张继科的表情已经能用可怕来形容了。

餐厅里没有人说话，甚至没有人动作。司令夫人和大嫂都屏声静气的不敢妄动，张司令眉头深深皱成了一个川字。

半晌之后张继科才啪的一声重重放下筷子，冷哼着说：“马龙，这种玩笑最好不要随便开，这次我可以当做没听见，但是不准有下一次！”

“我没开玩笑。”马龙语调平淡的说，“你可能觉得我只是说着玩，但是没关系，这两天东西我都收拾得差不多了，新房子也联系好了，只等着合同然后搬进去。谢谢你这两年给我带来的一切，好的也是坏的也是。等回去后我就会离开，一天都不会多待。”

张继科本来是站着的，不知道什么时候他才发现自己已经坐到了椅子上。整个身体没有半点力气，手脚发软，没有知觉，好像他整个人都浸泡在冰凉的海水里，头脑里一片空白，耳朵里嗡嗡的响。

“继科……”张司令皱着眉叫了一声。

别人也许看不出张继科这时的状态，当爹的却十分了解儿子。他这个少年得志、桀骜不驯的儿子就像丛林中生长起来的狼崽子一般，受到伤害和挑衅的时候只会发怒，咆哮，然后猛冲上去把敌人撕咬成一片片，连血带肉吃进肚子里。

他从来没像现在这样过，除了暴烈和惊怒，更多的是畏惧和悲伤，甚至还有不敢面对现实的巨大恐慌。

“……为什么？”张继科喃喃的问，“不行，你得给我说出个理由来……你得跟我说清楚……到底是为什么？！”

马龙反问：“你非要我说原因吗，连最后一点情面你都不愿留下来吗？”

张继科一向知道马龙嘴巴厉害，他只是跟他在一起之后才寡言起来。真要辩论起来，他的言语是非常毒的。

比如像现在。

“那好，既然你这么要求，我就跟你说清楚。”

马龙换了一个坐姿，看上去就像他平时在电脑前工作一样，神情平静而严肃，极度的认真仔细，没有半点情绪上的波动。

“我们刚认识的时候我就告诉过你，我是不喜欢你的，如果将来有机会，我一定会毫不犹豫从你身边离开。这两年大多数时间你在部队，每次你一回北京，我就大难临头，说话要小心翼翼的顺着你的意，做事要再三斟酌不能被你拿捏到错处，否则你一开口就骂人无所顾忌，有些话难听得让我一想起来就恨不得拿刀杀了你。”

张继科愣愣的看着马龙，半晌说：“……可是你当初没有跟我说过这些。”

他其实听不见自己说什么，因为极度的震惊和慌张，他处在一种语无伦次的状态里。如果他能听见自己说什么，就能听出那语调里深深的虚弱和害怕。

“是，我没有说过，因为跟你完全无法沟通。我说我讨厌你你就能放我走了吗？我能怎么办呢？骂又骂不过你，请你滚出我家那次被你用手铐在椅子上铐了两天；打又打不过你，我自卫打了你一巴掌，却被你踢得胃出血进医院抢救。我在自己家锁了房门睡觉，结果门锁被你直接用子弹轰开！你知道当时我有多害怕吗张继科？万一你狂性大发枪口对准的是我，我死了能找谁说理去？”

张继科张了张口，却一个字都说不出来。

张司令本来想开口解劝，但是在听到开枪轰门的时候一下子没词儿了，只能责备的瞪了张继科一眼。

“我跟你在一起只感觉到耻辱和压抑，每时每刻都是这样。就像在做一个没有尽头的噩梦，只不过你在部队时每隔几个月做一次，如今却是天天都做，日子每天都熬不到头。就算你信誓旦旦的要改也没用，我不知道你什么时候会突然露出本性又变成那个暴君——我知道你改不了的。”马龙突然加重语气，打断了张继科将要出口的申辩：“你的脾气就是这样，顺你者昌逆你者亡，你已经被家庭、身份、背景和地位这一切东西给惯坏了，不可能因为一个无权无势没法反抗的小人物就改变三十年来养成的习惯。”

张继科的眼底几乎都红了，说话都断断续续几乎不成句子，“可以的，我会改的……”

“退一万步你确实会改，我也没有等你改好的义务。”马龙笑了一下，那笑十分短暂，一下子就略过去了，“——张继科，归根结底我不欠你的，我们本来就是陌生人。”

张继科坐在椅子上，仿佛连最后一点力气都从身体里溜走了。他说不出话，也无法动作，只能死死的盯着马龙，瞳孔都烧成红色。

“张司令，你说只要张家能做主的你都答应我。我敬你是长辈，请你千万说到做到。”马龙一指张继科，说：“否则出了张家的门，说不定我就会被他活活撕了。”

张司令看看马龙，又看了看张继科，最终长长的叹了口气：“我答应你！”

马龙点点头站起身：“我去趟卫生间。”

水龙头一拧，哗啦一声掩盖了外边餐厅的说话动静。

马龙把门反锁了，一动不动的靠在水池边上。

直到这时他才发现自己双手在微微的颤抖，心跳得那样快，仿佛每一下都要从喉咙里蹦出来似的。他剧烈的心跳仿佛耗尽了他全身的力气，以至于他很难站直，不得不依靠在水池边才能勉强不倒下去。

张司令中气十足的声音隐约透过紧闭的门，仿佛十分生气的样子：“这两年你还嫌闹得不够吗？……非要闹出人命来才甘心是不是！……”

张继科仿佛又说了什么，因为情绪太过激动，连声音都变了调。

马龙把手伸到水流底下，就这么一动不动的站着，连飞溅的水星沾上他的衬衣都恍然不觉。

透过水流可以看见他掌心上有一道浅浅的划痕，本来就不深，这几天已经愈合得差不多了，如果不仔细看的话很难分辨出来。那是在切割肌肉的时候，人骨渣子划破掌心留下的痕迹。

当年他那个正直清廉的父亲教他玩刀子的时候，大概没想过有朝一日自己的孩子会用这把刀子去杀人，而且足足分尸分了九十多块。他父亲是那样正直到几乎死板的人，满脑子都是国家和集体，连公家一个小计算器都不敢摸回家来自己用。

他那样的好人，大概想象不到这世界上还有诸如此类的丑陋和罪恶吧。

马龙紧紧握起双手，指甲深深陷入掌心的肉里，却完全感觉不到疼痛。

他全身都在发抖，身体渐渐从水池边滑下去，蹲坐在冰凉的地面上，把脸埋进膝盖里，紧紧的抱住头。

张晋飞活着的时候，他以为张晋飞就是仇恨的终结，张晋飞死了以后，他才发现他其实还深深痛恨着自己。如果不是他，很多冤孽和仇恨在一开始就不会发生，很多人都不会死，他们应该还好好的活着享受人生。

在来张家以前，他本来以为自己会这样一步步走向死亡，就像老师和他的孩子在瞬间死去那样，就像江宏昌在惊骇中死去那样，就像张晋飞在流了一地的血，惊恐绝望之后慢慢痛苦而死那样。

但是在见到张司令的时候，他才突然发现自己是那样天真。仇恨永远都不会有终结的时候，一旦仇恨的种子被种植到心脏深处，它就一定会抽枝发芽，长成一棵畸形的植物，最终牢牢缚住他的灵魂，让他一生一世都不得解脱。

张晋飞不是终结，他自己也不是。

马龙用颤抖的手捂住脸，感觉到冰凉的水珠贴在皮肤上，很久才把那骇人的热度稍微降下去一点。

不能这样做，千万不能这样做……他一遍遍的在心里告诉自己。

张晋飞死了，一切都应该结束了。跨过国家和法律的边界用自己的手夺取别人的性命，这本来就是要遭报应的事情。如果在此之外还伤及无辜的话，那岂不是沦落成江宏昌、张晋飞那样的人渣了吗？

但是就算一遍遍警告自己不能动手，心里还仍然有一个充满仇恨的声音，始终小声的劝诱着：为什么不能呢？不是已经杀了好几个了吗？再来一个又有什么关系呢？

子不教父之过，养出那种儿子来，当父亲的又能好到哪里？

如果不是他的权势，张晋飞怎么会逃脱法律的制裁？如果不是这样的家族背景，张家兄弟怎么能凌驾于法律之上？

明明一切源头都在他身上，明明一切不幸都源自于他……

两个不同的声音在脑海里争辩着，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，头上剧痛得就好像要炸开一样。

马龙猛的站起来，鞠了一捧水往脸上一扑。冰凉沁入皮肤，刹那间马龙打了个冷战，思维渐渐清醒起来。

不能再这样下去了。

及早离开张家，离开北京，远远躲到一个让人找不到的偏僻城市，就算是死也死得悄无声息。那才是他应该走下去的道路。

卫生间的门被咚咚敲了两下，张继科疲惫的声音在外边响起：“马龙？”

马龙动作一顿，慢慢答了声我在。

水流的声音哗哗的，刹那间淹没了整个狭小的空间。不知道过了多久，门外再次响起张继科的声音：“……你出来吧，我先送你回去。”

马龙关了水龙头，打开卫生间的门。张继科站在门口，不知道是不是哭过，眼底还红红的，看上去有些可怕，又有些可怜。

马龙问：“你想好了吗？”

“……你真要分手？”

“嗯。”

“……不改主意了？”

“不改了。”

张继科站在那里，低着头，突然苦笑一声：“我早该想到你会跟我爸这么说，这几天你一直不对劲，我还以为我做错什么搞得你心情不好……跟我这两年，难道你一点开心的事情都没有吗？我就这么坏，让你连一天都忍受不了吗？”

马龙摇摇头，突然问了一句：“张继科，你喜欢我？”

张继科一愣，紧接着坦然道：“是，我喜欢你，喜欢得要命。”

“既然你喜欢我，能不能求你从此以后放我自由？没有你我能过得很好，过得更好。你就当是最后喜欢我一次，让我以后的人生都从此解脱，好吗？”

走廊上一个人都没有，光线从窗口斜斜的射进来，张继科的身影在地上无限蜿蜒曲折。过了很久他才点点头，深吸了一口气，平静的道：“好。”

他答应得这么爽快，反而让马龙愣了一下。

“你别这么看着我，男子汉大丈夫，一言既出驷马难追。”张继科用手揉了揉眼睛，虽然脸上苦笑着，神态却很平静，“我没想到你竟然这么讨厌我……真没想到。你看，老爷子都发话了，你是我们家的恩人，总不能连恩人这点小要求都办不到吧。虽然说实话我挺意外的，而且也很舍不得，但不是有句老话吗，强扭的瓜不甜什么的……”

他大概是想把眼底的红丝揉下去，谁知道却越揉越红，到最后几乎又有些湿润了。

“你别担心，我会说到做到的，不然那成什么人了。既然你看着我觉得讨厌，那我还能怎么办呢，放你离开呗。总不能让你以后一想起我，竟然连一件好事都想不起来吧。虽然我也没做过什么好事，但是你走的时候张继科是很爽快的，是没有为难你的。这么想一想，说不定你还能对我保留一点好印象呢。”

张继科能说出这样的话也确实难得了。马龙点点头叹了口气，说：“其实我没有恨你。”

张继科好像完全不想再提这个话题了，揉着眼睛转身往外走，同时打断了马龙：“咱们走吧，回家你不还得收拾东西么。”

马龙望着他的身影，迟疑了片刻，最终紧走两步跟了上去。

张司令和司令夫人坐在客厅沙发里，大概已经知道最终结果了，看他们出来的时候都不做声。司令夫人连眼睛都没有抬一下，张司令倒是起身把他们送到门口，又低声对马龙说了一句：“老二的事情，真是对不住了……”

马龙轻声道：“没关系。”

张司令长叹一口气，又叮嘱张继科：“送完人以后就赶快回来！”

张继科点点头，笑了一下，转身去开车。

一路上气氛虽然沉重，却出乎意料的平静，马龙没有开口说一个字，张继科也一反常态的只专注于开车，连眼睛都没往这边瞟一下。

到家之后马龙径直去卧室收拾东西。他的行李本来就不多，大部分是衣物和书，还有一些存折细软之类。大件东西也不能指望一次带全，好在他还有钥匙，等把新租的房子收拾好之后，还能开车回来取。

他很快把衣服书本都整理好，拉起行李箱走到外边，看见张继科坐在客厅里抽烟。

就这短短一会儿功夫，他脚下已经丢了五六个烟头，客厅里没有开窗，浓重的烟味呛得人头痛。

“这么快啊，”张继科看他出来，笑了一下：“我以为还要再等一会儿呢。”

“你不用送我，我自己开车过去。”

“我还是送你过去吧，到时候拎个东西什么的……”

“不用了。”马龙打断他，说：“谢谢。”

张继科沉默了一会儿，站起身来，走到马龙面前。他身上烟味很重，棱角分明的英俊脸庞竟然出乎意料的平稳冷静，“马龙，”他开口问，“这两年多以来，虽然我脾气不好，对你也不好，但到底我是真心喜欢你的，你呢，你有稍微喜欢过我一分吗？”

马龙吸了口气，默然不语。

张继科像是知道这个答案，顿了顿又问：“那你……曾经有少讨厌过我哪怕一点点吗？”

马龙还是一言不发，甚至连目光都移开了，不去看张继科。

“我知道了。”张继科深深吸了口气，然后竟然笑了起来，他侧过身体，给马龙让开通向大门口的路：“——那我就不送你了。”

马龙垂下眼睛，握着行李箱拉杆的手紧了紧，随即大步往门口走去，刹那间和张继科擦肩而过。

他一直低着头，因此没有看见张继科盯着他的表情，那眼神简直能吃人。

那仅仅只是刹那间的事情，当他刚刚落下脚步的时候，张继科在他身后抬起手，狠狠一掌切在了他后颈上！

黑暗来得措手不及，马龙甚至没能感觉到多少疼痛，就只觉得身体一软，紧接着就完全失去了意识。

张继科及时的伸手把他搂在了怀里。“你真以为我能让你走吗？”张继科死死抓着马龙的头发，强迫他抬起头，半晌才从牙缝里挤出一句话来：“你就这么迫不及待的要走，连我骗你都看不出来？！”

马龙双眼紧闭，陷入了很深的昏迷当中。

张继科慢慢的跪坐在地上，死死搂着马龙的身体。他搂得是这样用力，以至于让马龙的肋骨都发出了不堪重负的声响，然而张继科却恍然不觉。

他把头深深埋在马龙的颈窝里，肩膀剧烈的颤抖着，仿佛哭泣的频率一样。

马龙其实是被痛醒的。

他一睁眼就感到一股强烈的眩晕感，有刹那间他几乎看不见眼前的东西，过了很久才勉强看清自己躺在卧室的大床上，窗户被厚厚的窗帘完全遮住，光线非常的暗，看不清是白天晚上。

他一只手被反铐在床头上，另一只手是搁在被子里。后脑持续不断的传来眩晕和疼痛，马龙勉强集中精力回忆了一下，应该是张继科打的。

这时门咔哒一声开了，昏暗的房间里漏出一片亮光，紧接着张继科走进来，再次关上了门。

马龙急切的扭过头去，视线紧紧的盯在张继科身上，嘶哑的说了声：“水……”

他从没有告诉过任何人，自从杀死张晋飞之后，他就再也不能一个人呆在狭小昏暗的空间里了。每当他周围没有声音也没有光线的时候，他就无法抑制的想起江宏昌，想起赵霆，想起张晋飞，想起那淋漓的狰狞的大片大片的血迹，那刺目的红色最终又凝固成血泊中秦志戬和秦丹无辜的脸。

那其实是马龙的臆想，他其实根本没有见到秦老师倒在血泊中的样子。为了掩盖张晋飞的罪证，他们从倒地身亡到被强行火化，中间只隔了短短的一天。当他们在焚尸炉里化为灰烬的时候，马龙还什么都不知道的满心期待着老师和弟弟上北京来看他。

那个时候他是那样幸福，随后而来的人生却又充满了无穷无尽、浓黑色的绝望和痛苦。

在日复一日没有尽头的煎熬中，有时马龙甚至会对自己的变化感到震惊。他恍惚觉得自己已经变成了一个连自己都不认识的人，脑海里偶尔冒出的恶毒、残忍的想法让他感到心惊。他隐约畏惧着这样的自己，却又束手无策。没有人能帮助他，没有人能开导他，张继科的存在给了他难以想象的巨大心理压力，把他往黑暗的深渊里更加推进了一步。

他不敢让这样的自己一人独处。每当周围没有人、没有声音、没有光线的时候，那个邪恶冷血的自己就会从灵魂深处冒头，用冰冷而诱惑的声音诱骗他更加憎恨，更加痛苦，更加想去报仇。

他没有办法控制自己灵魂中最黑暗最痛苦的那一面，因此只能想方设法尽量快的离开这里，远远躲到不知名的角落里去，等待时间的推移将仇恨慢慢泯灭，等待自己生命的终结。

张继科一声不吭的倒了杯温水，放到马龙嘴边。

马龙没有喝，反而问：“你什么时候放我走？”

张继科盯着他的眼睛看了半晌，突然猛地板着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，紧接着硬把水灌了下去。

马龙立刻就被呛着了，狼狈不堪的转头想躲过水流，张继科的手却像铁钳一样半点无法动摇，最终那水只有一半进了马龙的嘴，另一半全泼洒到了枕头和张继科身上。

张继科一放手马龙就立刻咳嗽起来，咳得脸都涨红了，身体不由自主的蜷缩起来。他脸和鬓发都湿漉漉的，看上去狼狈又可怜，张继科站在那里一动不动的盯着他，就这么盯了好一会儿，突然把杯子一扔，跨坐到床上把马龙压在身下。

“你……你干什么！咳咳……”马龙一边咳嗽一边用力推他。张继科抓住马龙的手，凑到嘴边去粗鲁的亲吻着，牙齿在指腹和关节上留下深深的咬痕。

他把马龙的手腕翻折过来一路亲吻下去，唾液吞吐和喘息的声音在黑暗里格外清晰。马龙的衣服已经被换成了睡衣，料子十分柔软轻薄，张继科轻而易举的把手伸到他衣服底下去，在他侧腰肌肉上重重揉捏了一会儿，又伸到裤腰里一路往下。

马龙用力拉扯着手铐，因为愤怒和屈辱他的脸色都完全变了：“张继科，我们已经分手了！”

“那你是单方面的要求，我没答应。”张继科按住马龙被铐住的那只手，防止他过度挣扎导致受伤，同时另一只手把睡衣狠狠的扯下来扔到床下：“我不会答应的，你想都别想，永远也不会答应的……”

他说这话的时候神态和平时大不相同，并没有特别生气暴躁，甚至称得上有点温柔，但却温柔得让人毛骨悚然。

他俯下身去亲吻马龙的嘴唇，马龙把脸一偏，那个吻便落到了脸颊上。他最近瘦了很多，脸颊十分苍白冰凉，却一点也没有平息张继科心头的火气，反而让他的情欲混杂着愤怒更加熊熊燃烧了起来。

他用力抱住马龙的身体，让他更加贴近自己的胸膛，一只手迫不及待的在他身下做着扩张。那扩张实在是太潦草，马龙痛得断断续续的呻吟着，声音比平时更多了点让人怜惜的味道。张继科心里难受得好像刀割一样，便低头去亲吻他的嘴唇，甚至连舌头都伸进去搅动着，让他不能再发出声音来。

那么亲密的姿态，那么紧密的距离，却好像隔着一层永远都无法打破的屏障一样，甚至在最亲昵的时候都把他们分割在两个不同的世界里。

粘稠的摩擦声，肌肤的摩挲声，淫靡的水声回响在卧室里，空间狭小紧密，温度仿佛在一点点蒸腾升高，昏暗的房间里看不清摆设的影子。有那么一刹那间仿佛整个世界都消失了，横在他们中间的仇恨和憎恶都变成了模糊的影子，看不清也记不起，就像灰蒙蒙的雾气一样笼罩着他们，却感觉不到又触碰不到。

“马龙，马龙……”张继科紧紧抱着马龙的身体，一边亲吻他冷汗涔涔的额头，一边不断重复着他的名字，“马龙，求求你，马龙……”

求我什么呢？马龙恍惚间想着。

不要离开吗？

这实在是太好笑了，明明利用强权和地位占据压迫者地位的是张继科他自己，他却表现得像个弱者一样苦苦哀求，就好像被镇压、被禁锢、被强迫的人是他一样。

马龙闭上眼睛，汗水顺着眼睫流下来，布满了苍白的脸。

身体上的疼痛和不适到最后都麻木了，最开始张继科射在他体内的时候他还拼命躲闪，到后来却完全没有感觉了，身体就好像木偶一样任人摆弄，没有知觉，也没有思维。

他甚至都不知道时间是怎么流走的，灵魂仿佛缓缓飘浮起来，停顿在虚空之中，不带感情的俯视着自己行将就木的身体。

他有点贪恋这种感觉，什么都不用想，什么都不用感受。没有那种可怕的声音劝诱自己去复仇，也没有任何愤怒和绝望。灵魂平静得仿佛一潭深水，从容不迫的等待死亡。

“马龙，马龙……”张继科低声问：“你哭什么？”

马龙眼睛微微睁着，没有半点焦距，目光涣散而灰暗。泪水从他眼底一滴滴打下来，透湿了半张脸，他却完全没有感觉一般。

张继科低下头去一点一点吻掉那眼泪，感觉到马龙身体微微颤栗着，仿佛在承受极限的身体上的痛苦。这个人自从跟他在一起之后就从没有过高兴的时刻，他从没见过马龙真正的微笑，开心，或者有其他愉悦的表示。他总是十分冷静并且沉默，有时在床上听到他类似于哭泣的呻吟，有时真的看到他流下泪水，也并非因为快感的刺激，而是有些悲伤的感觉。

张继科张了张嘴，低声问：“马龙，你恨我吗？”

他等待了很久，马龙都毫无反应。

张继科把马龙紧紧搂在怀里，看着窗帘缝隙中隐约透出凌晨的天光，耳边是马龙微弱而冰凉的呼吸。

过了很久他才感觉到马龙在他怀里，用极其微弱的、几乎难以听清的声音说：“……不。”

从那天开始起马龙就没再出过房门，他全天都被铐在床头上，张继科也很少离开，大多数时间沉默的陪在马龙身边，目不转睛地盯着他，不知道在想什么。

头两天马龙还偶尔激烈的拉扯手铐，企图逃脱，那都是趁着张继科不在的时候。后来张继科发现他手腕磨破了的皮肉，就在手铐里垫了细细的绒布。他做这些的时候马龙已经安静下来了，整日整日的昏睡，就算醒来也一个字都不说，目光沉默的散落在空气里。

张继科望着马龙的时候，哪怕两人之间的距离近到触手可及，马龙却仍然给他一种很遥远，即使竭力靠近也无法触碰到的感觉。每天晚上他在马龙身上发泄空虚的情欲，汗水和精液交织在一起，无比的淫靡和情色让他们的体温都仿佛在燃烧，然而马龙的眼神始终是冰冷和空白的，没有焦距，也从不往张继科身上看一眼。

张继科想听他说话，想让他看着自己，想让他对自己微笑。这种欲望甚至更甚于身体上的饥渴，让他的灵魂都焦灼渴望得要发狂。

他回忆起当年第一次见到马龙的时候，只想着这个工程师真好看，看起来又软又白又禁欲，干起来一定很爽。后来他确实体验到了这种爽，然而在这具身体上得到那么多次满足之后，他反而升起了一种更强烈、更焦灼的灵魂上的空虚，比简单的生理需求还要刺激，还要无法控制。他甚至可以放弃触碰马龙的机会，只想听到马龙叫他的名字，对他笑一笑，甚至只是在看书打游戏的时候，允许自己坐到他身边。这些微不足道的小事都让张继科感受到一种比上床还要刺激的愉悦，让整个灵魂都为之战栗和震颤。像一股滚烫的热流从心里流过，让张继科在最寒冷的冬天都幸福得发抖。

一开始他想，只要马龙服软认输了，保证再也不分手了，他才把手铐解开。

隔了几天后他想，只要马龙说句软话，哪怕给点反应，他就把手铐解开，然后好好给马龙认个错，保证以后照顾他对他好。

然而一天天过去，张继科几乎要崩溃了。他最终只求马龙能看他一眼，别把他当空气一样视而不见。

张继科从失望到绝望，从惊慌到恐惧，他恨不得抓住马龙把他晃醒，冲着他的耳朵对他大声叫嚷，然而马龙都一点反应也没有，最多只轻轻闭上眼睛，不去看也不去听。

甚至在高潮的时候他都完全忽视了张继科的存在，一个人深深蜷缩在黑暗房间的深处，周围的一切都对他没有影响，身体和灵魂完全分开。

有时候张继科看到他被按在自己身下，却有种这个人离他很远，再也找不回来了的错觉。

那天晚上张继科记不得折腾到几点，最终精疲力尽的抱着马龙沉沉睡去。到半夜他突然惊醒过来，马龙还躺在他怀里，却突然听不见他轻浅微弱的呼吸声。

张继科吓得魂飞魄散，伸手一摸，马龙还有微弱的脉搏，但是皮肤温度极高，摸上去简直烫手。

张继科爬起来拧亮台灯，只见马龙身体蜷缩成一团，脸色显出极不正常的殷红，他全身都在微微颤抖，看上去极为难受的样子。

张继科牙齿都在打颤：“马龙！马龙！你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

马龙微微睁开眼睛，又很快闭上了。张继科急得抱着他发抖，又用凉水蘸在手上轻轻拍他的脸，拍了好几下以后他才再次睁开眼睛，满眼都烧得是血丝，声音也沙哑得变了调，说：“张继科，我好难受……”

那声音微弱得让人心惊，却仿佛一道霹雳打下来一样，刹那间把张继科劈醒了。这段时间以来他就像魔怔了一样无法自控，然而就在那一瞬间，他突然从未有过的清醒，思维也极其清楚，立刻就转身找手机打电话给许昕。

马龙伸手拉住了张继科，低声说：“我要洗澡。”

张继科哪里敢让发高烧的人见水，立刻低声哄劝：“先别洗澡，你要是不舒服我用温水给你擦擦，我这就去端水。”

谁知道马龙十分坚持，喘息着说：“让我洗个澡，求求你……我不想等别人进来，看到……看到我这个样子……”

张继科愣了一下，慢慢的点点头，说：“那我去给你把浴室暖气打开。”

他紧急打了个电话给许昕，又去浴室把局部地热开到二十五度以上，放好了满满一池热水，才返回卧室用厚厚的毯子包裹起马龙，把他抱进浴室。他本来还想帮马龙洗澡，谁知道马龙却固执的坚持自己一个人：“你出去！别看我！我这样子不想被任何人看见！”

“你烧成这样，我……我不放心，我就站在边上，就在这看着，我……”

“出去！”马龙猛的咳嗽起来，一声声仿佛从胸腔里震动出来一样的沉闷，“滚出去！”

张继科被他那副样子吓得心惊胆战，只能一步步退出浴室，紧挨着门口忐忑不安的等待。

张继科守在浴室门口度日如年，既听不见里边有什么动静，跟马龙说话也不见他好好应答。到最后他几乎又要踹门的时候许昕匆匆赶到了，一见面就就劈头盖脸的问：“你又打马工了是不是？”

张继科语调发抖的说：“我没有打他，但是我……”

许昕一看他那副表情就知道情况严重，立刻打断了他：“人在哪里？”

张继科指指浴室。

这时离马龙进去已经将近半个小时了，里边鸦雀无声，一点动静也没有。许昕敲了敲门，叫了两声马工，又转过头来问张继科：“他到底洗好了没？发高烧的人你怎么让他洗澡？”

张继科一时语塞。实际上马龙那样子也确实很难见人，张继科折腾了他一晚上，全身上下一片不堪入目的痕迹。

“我不知道你对他做了什么，不过他可能有感染，沾水情况会更坏。”许昕用力拍了两下浴室门，说：“赶紧把人弄出来，搞不好现在就要送医院！他是不是已经昏过去了？”

张继科脸色灰败，一边拍门一边高声叫：“马龙！你还好吗？马龙！”

里边一片静寂。

张继科猛的抬脚开门板，冲了进去。

许昕跟在后边往里走，但是没走两步，就看见张继科一下子僵住了的背影。

许昕问：“怎么了？”

张继科没有回答，就这么呆呆傻傻的站定了几秒钟，突然膝盖一软，扑通一声跪倒在了浴缸边上。

许昕往前看了一眼，就只觉得一股凉气从心底窜上来，他差点也没能站稳。

浴缸里的水已经被染成了浓烈的鲜红色，马龙穿着睡衣躺在里边，头微微仰着，面容安稳仿佛沉睡。他手肘搭在浴缸边上，手腕却垂在水里，上边赫然是一道鲜血淋漓的咬痕。

张继科好像已经被骇呆了，整个人神智都不清，他几次想把马龙从水里抱出来，却因为双手剧烈的颤抖没能成功。最后还是许昕冲上去把马龙的手腕从水里捞出来按住伤口，厉声命令：“打电话给医院！安排血浆和急救！现在就去，快！”

马龙两次进医院都是危急抢救，急诊室的主任已经被他搞出心理阴影了。毕竟不是谁都有被真枪实弹的特种兵巡视下完成救治任务的。

许昕亲自跟进第一阶段手术，约莫过了一个多小时，才从手术室里出来，张继科还坐在走廊的靠背椅上，直愣愣的望着墙壁发呆。他外套上沾了一大片马龙手腕上的血迹，整个面孔则灰败到毫无生气，对比鲜明得让人心惊。

许昕看他这副样子就来气：“想什么呢？挺尸啊你！”

张继科毫无反应。

许昕在他肩膀上用力一拍，张继科猛的往前摔了一个踉跄，这才一下子回过神：“啊……你怎么出来了？马龙呢？！”

“死不了！”许昕没好气的说，“幸好他不是刚进浴室就咬断了血管，否则等你进去那会儿人早没气了！断的是静脉血管，神经组织损伤，缝合血管后可能有一段时间手指使不上力，要好好保养。目前没有生命危险了，我叫了两个主任医生在给他缝皮呢。”

张继科一动不动的盯着许昕看了好几秒，才点点头说了声：“哦！”然后捂着脸，慢慢的顺着墙根滑下去。

许昕问：“这次又是怎么搞的？被你打得受不了了？还是你又想出什么折磨人的新招了？”

张继科肩膀颤抖着，一言不发，只在不住地摇头。

“如果咱俩不是朋友，老实说我现在就直接打电话报警了，告你非法拘禁外加人身伤害。你看见人被你搞成什么样了没有，全身多处软组织擦伤——这还不算什么，关键是……是撕裂，感染，高烧，你这样弄不好要出人命的！老张你给我说说，有什么天大的事情要闹出人命来才罢休？”

张继科沉默半天，才颤抖着说：“他那天在全家人面前说要跟我分手……”

许昕愣了好几秒，点头说：“是该分手，确实该分手……然后你就恼了？把人关起来铐床上？还威胁说要分手就铐他一辈子？”

张继科垂头不语。

“你说马工怎么就这么倒霉摊到你这个霸王呢？唉！”许昕叹着气连连摇头，又问：“你说，你是不是真的喜欢马龙？”

张继科这次迟疑良久，才重重的点点头。

许昕蹲在他身边帮他分析，“好，姑且算你对马工确实有几分真心——看看你那死了亲爹的样儿，我也觉得你喜欢他。不过老张你有没有想过，现在人留在你身边就是一个死，他这次自杀没成功，下次呢？再下次呢？你知道一个人咬破手腕自杀需要多大的毅力吗，！这次抢救过来是运气好，你能保证以后次次都有这么好的运气？”

张继科咬着牙关，脸上最后一点血色都刷的褪尽。

“张继科我知道你喜欢他，啊，马工确实那什么，挺讨人喜欢的。”许昕斟酌了一下用词，然后说：“我觉得目前这种情况，你要是真喜欢他，就干脆放他走，他爱上哪上哪，爱干什么干什么。你知道他最大的毛病出在哪吗？在心里，他绝对有心病，很大的心病。你现在强迫他拘禁他，只能让他的心理疾病越来越严重，对你也越来越恨。你要是放他走，保不准过几年他就慢慢的不治自愈了——我这不是在哄你，马工那人本来心理素质挺强悍的，有一定的心理创伤自我愈合能力。也许过几年你偷偷去看他，发现他又乐观向上阳光明媚了，跟你们第一次见面的时候没两样了……”

张继科一动不动的听着，慢慢把脸深深埋进掌心。

许昕怕他想不通，又加重了语气：“你自己选吧，要么人留在你身边，整天求生不得求死不能，指不定哪天就真一刀子抹脖子了。要么你把人放走，你不是喜欢他吗，喜欢一个人就是要看他幸福快乐，平平安安，难道不是吗？”

“……幸福快乐，平平安安。”张继科苦笑着重复了一遍，“我要是放他走，他真能幸福快乐、平平安安吗？”

许昕说：“这个我不敢保证，但是我保证他在你身边是绝对不幸福不快乐也不平安的！你对他来说就是软刀子杀人！”

张继科蹲在医院走廊最拐角的窗户下，外边是一片无尽的黑夜，白惨惨的灯光映在地板上，反射出冰凉的青光。他背靠着医院的墙壁，那透骨的凉意仿佛浸透了肌肉和血管，甚至冻住了他的血液和心跳。过了好一会儿，他才低头轻声笑了一下，说：“那好，等他醒过来你告诉他，就说我答应了，跟他分手。”

马龙的身体太虚弱，手术后昏睡了好几天都没醒。张继科每天过来，都只坐在床头静静的守着他，间或摸摸他包裹着厚厚绷带的手。

几天后马龙醒了，张继科反而避开了。许昕查房的时候过来看他，跟他说张继科答应分手的事情，马龙只沉默了一会儿，说：“好。”

许昕看他的样子，脸色苍白得没有一丝活气，锁骨和手臂都削瘦得突出了起来。他恍惚记起上次见到马龙的时候，他虽然也冷淡，但是眼神和笑容都极其有神，看上去温文尔雅气质动人，一看就是生活十分优越从容的人，哪像现在这样被折腾得不人不鬼？

许昕迟疑良久，才问：“你……恨张继科吗？”

马龙摇摇头。

许昕还以为自己看错了，惊问：“你不恨他？难道你……”

他想说难道你还喜欢他不成？但是想想这个结论又实在是不可能，完全没有说出来让马龙鄙视他的必要，就把话咽了回去。

马龙刚从昏迷中醒来的那段时间，从精神到身体都糟糕透了，需要大量的睡眠和营养来一点点恢复。尽管许昕再三保证VIP病房的伙食只有更好没有最好，但是张继科仍然不放心，每天在家做了三菜一汤清淡滋补的饭菜送进去，装在医院餐厅的盘子里，伪装成医院的伙食。

许昕看张继科送来的菜和汤，每次都花样翻新不重复，就算是盘炒青菜都用了高汤做料底，加了干贝、云腿一样样的调料。不由得万分佩服：“这又不是上个世纪八十年代，住个院还需要家里保姆送鸡汤！现在餐饮业都发达成这样了，直接打个电话过去订什么有什么，红烧鲸鱼都没问题，你何必这么辛苦！”

张继科苦笑着说：“他吃东西可挑了，五星级大厨都不一定伺候得好……再说外边东西不卫生，不如自己做的放心。”

许昕心说你这不是挺知道疼人的嘛，怎么虐待人家的时候就这么下得去手呢？

马龙开始只能吃流食，每天喝一点粥，基本上靠葡萄糖和营养剂来维持。后来慢慢能吃点东西了，许昕就把张继科做的饭菜给他送进去，果然马龙的又比之前吃得多了一些。

其实当时马龙嘴巴很淡，重伤重病恢复期的人基本上吃不出食物的味道，纯补充营养。之后他慢慢开始恢复味觉，有天许昕查房的时候，就听他突然说：“让张继科以后别再送吃的进来了。”

许昕吃了一惊：“你怎么知道是他？”

马龙靠在枕头上，闭上眼睛，脸色恹恹的不说话。

许昕不敢告诉张继科让他别忙乎了，他感得张继科现在的心理状态很成问题，可能就指望着每天给马龙做饭这一件事来支撑自己。人都是这样，绝望到一定地步了就忍不住要自欺欺人，张继科用这件事来欺骗自己马龙还没离开，还要倚靠他，还跟他有家人一般的关系。许昕觉得如果自己直不楞登的告诉张继科真相，马龙一点都不需要你了，那保不准他立刻就要崩溃。

张继科还是每天按时按点做饭送到医院，许昕每次都珍而重之的接过来，但是又不敢拿给马龙，最后只能搁进办公室的冰箱里。每次一个塑料袋里里好几个饭盒，慢慢的整个冰箱都塞满了，许昕却一直没有拿出去扔掉。

马龙一天中大部分时间都在睡觉，张继科就趁他睡着的时候悄悄溜进病房，坐在床头拉着他的手。

有一天张继科正在帮他剪指甲，突然发现他眼皮动了动，立刻慌不迭的起身要离开。马龙伸手一拉，准确抓住了他的手，低声问：“……张继科？”

张继科张了张嘴，说：“是我。”

马龙慢慢的放开手。他手指其实十分的凉，但是不知道为什么，他放手的时候张继科却感到失去了一段属于自己的体温。

“那，要不你、你先休息，我看你还是挺缺觉的。其实我没什么事，就是过来看看，哈，现在我也该走了，你睡吧啊睡吧。”

他转身要走，马龙却低声喊了他一句：“张继科。”

张继科立刻站住了脚步，转过身来。

马龙躺在病床上，脸色和枕头一样白，但是目光非常清澈明亮，也非常的温和，就那么定定的注视着张继科，半晌才说：“你不该救我的。”

张继科心里难受得要命，缓缓摇着头。

“我不是因为你才自杀。”马龙说，“我担心你觉得，我是因为受不了你，才会想死。你不要因为这个耿耿于怀，我只是单纯不想活下去而已，跟你没有关系。”

张继科拼命忍耐之后却还是忍不住红了眼眶，“对不起，我简直……简直昏了头……”

“我没有恨你，”马龙打断他，“我不是因为恨你，才想用这种方式让你内疚或者后悔。我没有那种想法。我只是单纯讨厌我自己，觉得让这样的我活下去是件害人害己的事情，还不如趁早自我了断……你不知道，我已经变成了一个连我自己都不认识，甚至感到害怕的人。”

张继科茫然的看着他。

马龙微微的笑了一下，那笑容一闪而逝，竟然有几分悲伤的味道。

“你现在把我救活，有一天你会后悔的。”

张继科一动不动的站在那里，琢磨着马龙的这几句话，马龙却闭上了眼睛，他似乎真的是太疲倦了，很快就又睡着了。

张继科看着他熟睡的侧脸，仿佛要把这一刻的每一个细节都深深刻进脑海中去。很久之后才轻手轻脚的慢慢退出病房，几乎无声的带上门。

就在这个时候突然他的手机响了，七里香的铃声在医院安静的走廊上格外刺耳。他赶紧接起手机往远处走了两步：“喂？”

“是我！”张司令的声音竟然在发抖，“继科，我在公安局你陈叔叔这里，你赶快过来一趟！”

张继科一边往外走，一边问：“爸你先别慌，跟我说到底发生什么事了？”

“你、你快点过来！他们在市郊仓库发现一段腐烂的手骨，今天检测出来，很有可能是……是你大哥！”

张继科骤然一惊，电话那头张司令的声音已经颤抖得变了调：“你赶快过来！赶快！”

张继科赶到公安局的时候看到了他在高院的铁哥们高良庆，还有陈玘在公安局当一把手的舅舅。这两人或多或少都跟张晋飞有关，当年张晋飞撞了人，司令夫人求到高良庆身上，他碍于张继科的面子于是在法庭出手帮了大忙；而陈局长的夫人跟司令夫人是干姐妹，他等于是看着张晋飞长大的。

张继科在路上开车的时候还不肯相信，哪里找来一只断手就说是张晋飞的？人手能满地乱捡吗？人还在九寨沟怎么会在郊区找到尸体的？到了法医处他看见一群人围在门口，远远的就听到司令夫人嚎啕的哭声，张继科不禁心里一沉，加快脚步走过去叫了声：“妈！”

“我苦命的儿啊！我的飞儿啊！”司令夫人嗓子已经哭哑了，披头散发的全身发抖：“哪个丧尽天狼的害了我儿子，我要他们全家陪葬！我要他们全家陪葬啊！”

在一旁搀扶着司令夫人的亲戚朋友一看张继科来了，都知道这才是张家掌权的人物，赶紧让开一条路。张继科走上前，抱住母亲摇摇欲坠的身体，颤声问：“到底怎么回事？”

司令夫人哭得哽咽难言，反手狠狠打了张继科一下，骂道：“你还知道回来！”紧接着又一把拉住张继科，哭得撕心裂肺：“你哥哥被人害了，被人害了呀！”

张继科脑子空白一片，只听见自己的声音飘飘忽忽的，竟然十分冷静的问：“到底怎么回事？凭什么说是我大哥？”

张司令从分析室走出来，这位一向威严持重的老人，此刻竟然连背都佝偻了，像是一下子老了十岁。他手里拿着个玻璃匣子，里边装了一枚戒指，张继科一看脸就变了。

那是张晋飞的结婚戒指。

“法医说，老大可能一个月以前就遇害了。”说完这一句，张司令的声音突然哽咽起来：“可怜你大哥……小高和老陈在里边看报告，你……你也进去看看……”

可怜这样一个老人，说到最后竟然泣不成声。

这种场面外人当然是不好插话的，高良庆和陈局长都坐在分析室里。张继科一进去俩人都站起来，高庆良脸色沉重的拍他肩膀，陈局长低声劝慰了一句：“张二，现在张家只能靠你了，千万给你爸妈撑着点……”

张继科脑袋里乱糟糟的，眼眶里有什么东西要迸出来似的涨疼，半晌才点点头说了声“好”，竟然还条件反射的礼节性笑了一下。

高良庆抓住张继科的肩膀，沉声说：“继科你是个好样的，打起精神来！一会叫他们开车带你去市郊仓库现场。张大哥的手是在泥地里发现的，已经白骨化了，周围零散找到了少量的人体组织，但是已经高度腐坏。凶手杀人后可能把尸体分成了极其零碎的小块，并且采用了一些我们目前还没检测到的方法把大部分尸体都销毁了……”他说到这里也觉得有点不忍，“继科，你好好回想一下你家老大有没有惹上什么仇人，你看分尸灭迹这种事一般人没有泼天大仇干得出来吗？再说你哥手上那戒指价值十几万吧，凶手却连动都没动一下，明显是只要命不谋财啊。我知道你心里难受，你先冷静一下好好想想，争取给我们找出点线索来……”

张继科脸色木然的听着，眼前一阵一阵的发花。高良庆赶紧扶他坐下来，又倒了杯热水强塞进他手里。张继科机械化的喝了几口，才感觉耳朵里嗡嗡的声音渐渐平息下来，眼前也能看清东西了，手脚也有点知觉了。

他声音沙哑的开口：“我大约一个月前……还接到他的短信，说他带他那个情妇去九寨沟旅游……”

“现场找到他一些被血浸透了的衣物，但是没有手机。凶手可能先杀了人，为了掩盖作案时间才特地发短信给你，说不定那个凶手跟你们家兄弟都十分熟悉。你快看看那条短信是几号发的？”

张继科双手发抖的掏出手机，调出那条短信的时间，高良庆一看就说：“对上了，应该就是法医鉴定张晋飞遇害的时间。你知道吗继科，你家老大那个怀孕的情妇阿玲已经失踪了！”

张继科听到这个消息时心里已经没有任何震惊的情绪了，也许是张晋飞的事情刺激太大了，他现在整个人都麻木了，就算针扎火烧都感觉不到疼。

“目前我们在着重调查她，不排除她也被害的可能性。阿玲和手机是这个案子的重要线索，现在我们已经在调查张晋飞出事之前的通信记录了，一有消息马上就通知你。”

高良庆正说着，那边来了几个警察跟陈局长汇报了几句，陈局长叔走过来拍拍张继科，说：“去看看现场吧。你爸爸坚持要去，但是我怕他受刺激……”

张继科站起身，重重握住了高良庆的手：“拜托你了。”又对陈局长欠了欠身，说：“我爸那边我会去劝说的，谢谢您。”

市郊仓库周围一带已经被封起来了，老远就看见一群武警在严阵以待。张晋飞的手是在仓库外几百米远的一片空地里发现的，地面上有新近翻动的痕迹。附近仓库里被验出了大量血迹，高良庆告诉张继科那就是案发现场。

“张晋飞是被人在仓库里杀害的，过程可能持续了很长时间，初步推测有四五个小时。分尸过程也是在仓库里完成的，因为在那里检测出了细小的人体组织，张晋飞……可能被肢解成了很多块。之后凶手把他装进袋子里，带到几百米外的这片空地里，挖了一个一米多深的坑，把袋子埋进去，表面做好掩饰工作。你看周围这堆树叶是不是很不自然？这是后来清理出来的掩饰物体。之后凶手回到仓库区处理了血衣和凶器，处理得十分干净，可能不是生手。”

高良庆顿了顿，看看张继科的脸色问：“你能坚持吗？”

张继科蹲在那片空地上，双手颤抖着点燃了一根烟，用力抽了一口，说：“你继续，我在听。”

高良庆知道张继科是个战场上杀人拼命都眼不眨心不跳的主儿，也亏得他心理素质强悍，这事儿搁在别人身上早就崩溃了。他拍拍张继科，又叹了口气说：“其实这件事当中有很大的疑点，你看见那边的袋子碎片没有？那不是后来我们从地里挖出来的，而是本来就已经露出了地面，里边的碎块不翼而飞，被发现的衣物也破破烂烂，上边有被利齿撕咬过的痕迹。”

张继科愣了一下：“难道是什么野兽把袋子从地里掏出来，然后……”

“不可能，没有什么野兽能从一米多深已经被埋好的坑里刨出东西，再说附近也没有野兽出没的痕迹啊。你看这坑边上的土印，比较新鲜的是警察后来挖的，这些比较陈旧的痕迹我们假设是凶手挖的，分为上下两道，也就是说凶手在埋好袋子以后不久又把袋子从地里挖了出来……但是他为什么要这么做呢？如果袋子一直被埋得很好的话，这件事情没这么容易被发现啊。而且他把袋子挖出来以后，碎块又是怎么处理的？难道他就把袋子晾在这里然后自己走了，野兽过来把碎块吃了，衣服咬破了？说不通啊。”

张继科勉强嗯了一声，又低下头去抽烟。

“还有一件事很重要，”高良庆说，“虽然已经高度腐烂了，但是法医的意见是那只手被切割得十分……怎么说呢，整齐吧。你听说过庖丁解牛的故事吗？”

张继科点点头。

“我们推测凶手有一把十分锋利而且顺手的刀，他在切割的时候有效避开了人体骨骼难以肢解的部分，在手臂关节处留下了圆弧形的切口。刀刃没有擦过软骨，没有触及难以切割的长骨，整个动作应该十分流畅完整，所以他将张晋飞分尸的整个过程应该没有耗费很多时间。我们可以推测，凶手是一个非常善于用刀的人。”

张继科瞳孔突然一缩，说话时喉咙发紧：“江宏昌和赵霆……”

高良庆点点头：“我也这么怀疑，如果这三起案子能联系在一起的话，应该给我们提供更多的线索。”

这个时候一个警察匆匆跑来：“高副院长！通信记录调出来了！”

张继科猛的站起身大步迎上前，高良庆也赶紧几步跟上。

国家机关调动起来，一个人的祖宗八代都能查得清清楚楚。张晋飞的被害已经触及到了一些当权人士的敏感神经，在这骨节眼上几乎所有的调查工作都被一路开绿灯，甚至不用高良庆开口，就有人专门把相关线索送上门。

张晋飞的手机信息被查得很详细，最后一条短信是发给张继科的，在那之后就再也没有任何电话打出去了。在被害前几天打出去或接进来的电话中，其中一个号码频繁出现，甚至在张晋飞被害的那天早上还打了一个电话到张晋飞的手机上，通话时间显示为五十三秒。

高良庆勾了几个可疑号码出来，下令：“查！”

结果很快出来，在张晋飞被害的前几天，他那些电话打给过情妇阿玲、张家老宅、一些狐朋狗友、还有几个单位里的上司。所有的号码都被一一查清，唯独只剩那个被害那天早上接进来的号码无法查到，那是一张不记名的手机卡。

调查方向很快对准了这个匿名号，但是很快他们发现这张手机卡已经被销毁，所有怀疑都查无头绪。

高良庆怒了：“查手机！告诉陈叔尽管放手去查，出了事我兜着！跟上边打声招呼开始查信号塔，只要那张卡在哪个手机里用过，哪怕只打过那一个电话，老子也一样能查出来！”

张继科哑着嗓子说：“老高，这次多谢你了，我们家老大的事情一直麻烦你，当年他撞人也是你帮着善后……”

“说什么呢，跟我你还这么见外……”高良庆也点了根烟，面色凝重的摇头：“如果江宏昌、赵霆和张晋飞的事情都是同一个凶手干的，那么这事情已经闹大了，几个被牵扯到的大家族都不会善罢甘休的。这凶手找不到也就罢了，要是找到的话估计他全家都会被灭掉泄愤……”

张继科扯了扯嘴角，阴沉的眼神十分恐怖，“是啊，我家老太太就放话说要杀人凶手全家陪葬呢，我倒是不在乎全家不全家，不过我肯定要把那凶手一刀刀凌迟了才能解恨！”

查手机的过程比查号码稍长，但是很快也得出了结果。非常让人火大的是，信号完全无法搜索，凶手已经销毁了手机，这条线索又断了。

高良庆太阳穴一突一突的跳：“操了，这他妈的是谁干的，太专业了！这要不是专业杀手就一定是犯罪天才！”

张继科问：“没有办法吗？追查那张手机卡的营销商，运气好的话说不定能查到是谁买了那张卡……”

高良庆一拍脑门：“对啊！”然后急忙去吩咐手下查那个号码的手机卡的营销商。

这个调查起来就比较麻烦了，天色又已经很晚了。高良庆就一个劲赶张继科回去休息：“你先回家，有什么线索我会立刻通知你的。张叔还有阿姨现在需要你好好安慰照顾，你可千万不能倒下。”

张继科在几个警察的陪同下离开现场，等出了那片空地，才觉得心里难受得慌，鼻腔里仿佛灌满了泥土混合着血液的腥味，冲得他一阵阵头昏眼花。

张司令和司令夫人已经被护送回张家大宅，齐小若在得知消息的第一时间就昏了过去，现在被一大圈医生护士围着躺在卧室里闹着寻死觅活。司令夫人坐在张晋飞小时候的房间里不住的抽泣，张司令陪着她，脸上也是一片愁云惨雾。

张继科走进房间，沉默的望着墙上张晋飞的照片。司令夫人看见他，泪眼朦胧的问：“凶手找出来了吗？”

张继科摇了摇头。

“为什么还找不出来？为什么还找不出凶手？”司令夫人说着又激动起来，一个劲的拍打床铺：“快点把我儿子还给我！把我儿子还给我！”

张司令拉住她，哽咽的低声劝慰着。

张继科闭了闭眼，感觉房间里简直憋闷得透不过气，就慢慢的走出庭院。他也不知道该上哪儿去，只是不想呆在家里，他浑浑噩噩的开着车出去，等到反应过来的时候，才发现已经到了马龙住院的医院门口。

他迟疑了一会儿，还是下车走了进去。

马龙正在看书，餐桌上摆着一碗滑鸡粥，他右手拿着勺子，有一口没一口的喝着。张继科站在病房外，一时间眼里只剩下他清隽削瘦的侧影，脑海中一片空白，连那浓厚的悲伤都完全麻木了，感觉不出痛来。

马龙把书翻过一页，一抬头看见张继科站在门外，愣了一下，对他招招手。

张继科瞬间没有反应过来，呆了两秒钟，才慢慢的推开门。

马龙目光清澈的上下打量着他，半晌才问：“你脸色很不好，发生什么事了？”

张继科的眼泪一下子就流了出来，他明明憋了一天都没有哭，医院里司令夫妇肝肠寸断的时候他忙着安慰，在案发现场的时候他十分冷静的协助调查，在张晋飞生前的房间里陪伴父母他也非常的镇定。他明明一直都撑得很好，却在马龙平平淡淡问他一句“发生什么事了”的时候，突然就掩饰不住了。

马龙从没见过张继科哭，一时间竟有点手足无措。

“……我大哥被杀了。”张继科竭力抹去脸上的泪水，却越抹越多，甚至连双手都弄湿了，“他，他不在了……”

马龙沉默片刻，阴影中看不清他的表情，过了很久才听他轻轻的道：“别哭了……”

张继科走过去，颓然坐在马龙的床边，他突然觉得很累，身心都仿佛一下子被掏空般的疲惫，连站都站不稳。

他悄无声息却又歇斯底里的流着眼泪，看着马龙微微有些伤感的脸。

“我有一个很亲近的家人，他去世的时候我也一样伤心，感觉天都像塌了一样。”马龙抬起手，轻轻擦去张继科脸上的泪水，动作平缓甚至温柔，“很难过是不是？我也经历过那种感觉。对不起，张继科……对不起。”

张继科愣愣的看着马龙，刹那间整个世界都化作了无声的背景。他全身上下都失去了感觉，唯独只能感受到马龙温柔的抚摸，一下一下，仿佛把他所有的伤痛和悲哀都沉淀在了心里最深的地方。

他不知道自己是什么时候哭出了声音，马龙拥抱着他，轻轻拍打他的背，像安慰一个孩子那样迁就着他。

“对不起，张继科，”他低声说，“对不起。”

静寂的病房里只听见张继科压抑的哭声，湮没了马龙那一声声叹息般的道歉。

他哭得是那样专注和痛快，马龙感觉自己的肩膀都被湿透了，滚热的泪水让他心神恍惚，刹那间他产生了一种错觉，就仿佛他拥抱的，是穿过了时空的当年的自己。

马龙出院的时候两手空空，只带了一些零碎物品，连贴身衣物都扔在了医院里。

张继科本来要开车送他，但是马龙在电话里不容置疑的拒绝了他，说：“我们已经没关系了，这样麻烦你不好。”

张继科只能委托许昕出面去送送他，也不好帮他拎东西，只能沉默的陪他走到医院门口。临分手的时候许昕忍不住问：“现在你跟张继科分手了，以后有什么打算？”

“不大清楚，”马龙轻轻的说，“想辞职休息一段时间，我还有一点积蓄，能维持一段时间，然后……走一步看一步吧。”

“你工作不是挺好的吗，怎么说辞就辞？”

“不知道啊，就是不想去上班，待在家里挺好的。总之再看吧，也许会离开北京也说不定。”

许昕张了张嘴，迟疑再三后终于缓缓的道：“你身体还没完全康复，不能劳累不能动气，如果你生活上需要帮助的话，可以随时打我电话……”

马龙正往医院台阶下走去，闻言回过头对他挥挥手，笑了一下：“谢谢，我能自己照顾自己！”

风从街道上穿过，拂起他柔软的头发和衣领。许昕看得呆了一会儿，就见他穿过马路，招手叫了一辆的士，很快消失不见了。

许昕一直目送着那辆的士转过街角，才慢慢的转身往医院里走。还没走两步就碰见护士长急匆匆跑出来：“许主任！刚才张先生来过了，把刚才那位病人留下的两套睡衣都取走了……”

许昕忍不住要翻白眼：“我就知道！……光是睡衣？没把我们医院的床单被子一块卷走？”

护士长听他话里讽刺的意思，不由得一愣：“……哦，这个倒没有，那是医院的公物嘛。”

许昕摇摇头，冷笑着说：“早知今日，何必当初？”

马龙新租的房子离市区很远，而且里边空空荡荡的，什么都没来得及收拾。虽然请了搬家公司，但是很有很多东西是需要自己动手打扫、清洁、整理，这对一个大病初愈的病人来说实在是重体力劳动，马龙一边干一边歇，整整弄了一个多星期才把家归置好。

他把张继科放在他名下的那套公寓钥匙还给了物业，张继科得知这个消息后飞车赶到，进门一看，属于马龙的东西基本被搬空了。卧室衣橱抽屉大开，被移走的摆设下面一层浮灰，风一吹就猛然飘飞起来。

张继科呆呆的看着正中间那张大床，床单、枕头当初都是马龙挑的，但是现在它们都被留了下来。张继科慢慢的走到床边上坐下，抚摸着马龙当初睡过的卡通枕头，喉咙里就像被万斤巨石堵住了一样。过了好一会儿他才发现自己的视线一片水渍模糊，想抬手揉揉眼角，双手却颤抖得厉害。

他把脸深深埋进那个枕头里去，双手揪紧枕套，十指用力到几乎痉挛。

他原本以为这套公寓里可以暂时算作是他和马龙的第一个家，等到他正式确定调回北京，或者马龙看上更好更大的房子，他们才会搬走。所以当时装修的时候他是花了特别多的心思在上面，他希望马龙能在这栋公寓里多一点美好的回忆，属于他和他的专属的回忆。

谁知世事难料，短短半年时间就天翻地覆。他想与之共度一生的那个人从这里搬走了，没有带上他一起。

张继科不知道自己该回哪里栖身。他自从成年以来就很少回张家，属于他的那个房间如今已经成了摆设，很多年都没人住了。再说只要他一回去就能看见司令夫人和大嫂哭哭啼啼的脸，家里气氛沉闷压抑，逼得人要发疯。

张继科连续住了半个多月的酒店，听说马龙新家安顿好了的那天晚上，他开车去了马龙家楼下。那是一栋很普通的小区居民楼，外观非常陈旧。张继科把车停在楼底下，仰望着马龙卧室方向橙黄色的灯光，就仿佛仰望着某种信仰，一动不动的坐了很久。

也许再看得专注一些，就能看见马龙偶尔从窗口略过的身影。也许再听得认真一些，就能听见马龙在家开窗关门，烧水做饭，收拾碗筷的声音。

不知道他晚上吃了什么，有没有自己动手，营养全面不全面。吃完饭以后他做什么消遣呢，看那些闲书吗？连载的漫画吗？还是打游戏呢？没有护工盯点，不知道记不记得早点休息保证睡眠？

……

……

天色渐渐暗了下来，张继科坐在车里，恍惚间仿佛置身于梦中。这长久而沉默的仰望让他产生一种错觉，仿佛自己仍然跟马龙在一起，仿佛他们从未分开，他仍然有走上楼去打开门，说着“我回来了”的权利。

这甜美的假象让张继科沉溺其中，不知不觉时间流逝的飞快，卧室那盏灯终于灭了。深夜的小区万籁俱寂，夜虫在草丛间发出长鸣，张继科放倒驾驶座，放任思绪在脑子里迷迷糊糊的飘荡。马龙睡了吗？换了新床他睡得习惯吗？这房子里的暖气开了没有，他一个人会不会着凉呢？

张继科就这么迷迷糊糊的，胡思乱想着，在车厢里睡了一夜。天光刚亮时他终于被彻底冻醒了。借着车窗外的光线看见手表显示的时间是六点十分，再过一个多小时马龙就要出来上班了吧。再坚持一个小时的话应该能看到他下楼吧……

这点隐秘而渺小的期望让张继科的心又急促地跳动起来，他把车开出小区溜了一圈，等到暖气上来了，就又回到马龙的楼底下继续等。天色越来越亮，小区里渐渐传来晨练和摆摊的声音，时不时有人经过，老远还回头好奇的望着张继科那辆拉风的吉普。虽然单向玻璃看不见驾驶席上的人，但是张继科仍然有点条件反射的紧张，甚至连当年参军第一次上战场都没有这样心脏怦怦直跳的感觉。

他怕被马龙认出自己的吉普车，特地提早十分钟把车停到了小区另一头，然后徒步走到马龙楼下，远远坐在花坛边比较隐秘的地方。越接近八点时间就过得越慢，到最后他几乎每隔十几秒就看一下手表，不断抬头眺望着楼道那边，深怕漏过马龙从楼梯口里走出来的瞬间。

终于楼道门被推开了，马龙拎着电脑包，披着大衣围着围巾，哈着白汽走了出来。他看上去仿佛又瘦了一些，黑色的大衣衬得脸色越发苍白，神情素淡而脚步匆匆。

其实他那辆奥迪就停在离楼道口十几米的地方，眨眼功夫也就走到了。但是就那短短的几秒却把张继科整个人瞬间吸了进去，那一刻整个世界都被他完全忽略了，满心满眼都只有马龙一个。

直到马龙把车开走，拐过转角完全不见踪迹，张继科还木然的坐在那里，整个灵魂都是短暂狂喜之后无尽的空虚。

那瞬间越幸福，之后剧烈的痛苦也就越长久。

从那天开始起，张继科几乎每隔几天就要来马龙楼下转一次，从深夜一直坐到黎明，看到马龙上班时短短几秒钟的露面，他再一个人慢慢的开车离开。

就仿佛吸毒的人，只能依靠那点醉人的虚幻来维持整个生命的动力，为了瞬间的满足和快乐，宁愿将整个灵魂都沉沦到永恒的黑暗里。

立春之后第二天，张继科在马龙楼下又整整等了一晚，第二天他满心殷切的期望却落了空。马龙没有按时下楼，一直等到九点多还不见他的踪影。他卧室的窗帘已经拉开了，说明人已经起了床，但是不知道为什么却不下楼上班。

马龙生病了吗？请假了吗？他到底发生了什么事？张继科后悔自己为什么前两天没有过来，这种异常是只有今天才发生的吗？如果每天都来看一趟是不是就能早点发现不对劲了？

他在楼下急得团团转，想冲上楼去敲门又不敢轻举妄动。踌躇半晌之后突然灵光一现，摸出手机来给化工科研所打了个电话：“喂，刘总？是我，张继科！”

刘总忙不迭的答应：“哎，张部长！您……”

“没事，我就想问问你为什么马工今天没去上班？发生什么事了，他请病假了吗？”

“哦，没有没有！”刘总迟疑了一下才说：“其实他前段时间就递了辞职信，昨天开始就已经不上班了，据说要回老家去找工作……”

张继科的手机啪嗒一声掉在了地上。

马龙最近两天有点烦。本来他辞呈都已经交上去了，手续基本上都办完了，只要呆在家里等消息就可以了。谁知道刘总一个电话打过来，说辞职手续出了点问题，当初搞错了几个脱密期限，目前他还暂时不能完全脱岗。当然不想上班是没问题的，他尽管可以呆在家好好休息，等上边下发批示以后再说。

他倒是不着急离开北京，只是不想工作，不想接触外边的世界。自从不上班以后马龙天天宅在家里，打打游戏，听听歌，以往手不释卷的专业书籍竟然一个字都没再看。

他的生活变得十分简单，每天睡到自然醒，随便吃点零食，然后就打开电脑电视音响，把家里弄得热热闹闹，然后一个人静静的坐在电脑前。有时候他可以维持这个姿势一整天都不动，什么游戏都玩，什么电影都看。饿了就随便叫个外卖，困了随时在床上合衣睡一觉。

他那些裁剪合身做工精良的西装衬衫都不再穿了，全都闲置在衣柜里。为了在家舒服，他网购了卫衣棉服，成打的纯棉T恤和柔软的运动长裤，整天松松散散懒洋洋的。

他对未来没有任何打算，有一天他心血来潮定了张回徐州的机票，但是刘总紧接着来了个电话让他回研究所补办一个交割手续，机票公司也跟他致电说机器故障，他的机票暂时无法办理。马龙一贯脾气比较温和，不是个能跟人当面吵架呛声的主儿，售票工作人员一个劲的给他赔罪，他也只能悻悻然的挂了电话。

从那天开始算起，如果剔除下楼去超市买日用品短短十几分钟路程的话，马龙已经整整一个星期没过出门了。家里到处都是零食袋子；头发长了也懒得出去打理，发梢都覆盖了额头，毛茸茸的刘海几乎遮住了眼睛，这使得他看起来更加柔软而年轻，简直像个高中生。

这样的生活又持续小半个月，某天下午马龙出门倒垃圾，猛的撞见张继科站在他家门口。

张继科这次不是偷窥，是主动上门来找他的，手上还维持着要敲门的姿势。

马龙套着一件浅蓝色的帽衫，黑色家居长裤，手里拎着一个超大号垃圾袋，呆呆的盯着张继科，颇愣了几秒钟。他自从出院以来就再没见过这个男人了，感觉上张继科跟以前有很大的不同，仿佛多了些沉稳冷肃的气质，跟张司令的气质倒有点相似了。

“有什么事吗？”马龙把沉甸甸的垃圾袋换到另一只手上，然后问。

张继科也没怎么见过马龙这么闲适懒散又邻家的样子，目光在他宽松的领口里黏了几秒钟都没拔出来，之前准备好的一套说辞刹那间全忘光了：“……哦，我就来看看，看你过得怎么样……”

马龙顺手就要关上门：“我很好，你可以走了。”

“等等！”张继科一把抵住门框，同时半个身体挤进了空隙中，马龙被他逼得往后退了半步，声音不由自主的抬高：“张继科！你到底想干什么！”

张继科抵着门框把门推开了大半，一手又去接马龙手上的垃圾袋，陪笑道：“你别误会，我没有恶意真的，好歹咱们也处过两年，总不会连陌生人都不如吧，就算是分手了也可以当朋友啊……别别别，你别用那种眼神看我，我就是听说你最近辞职了有点担心你是不是因为身体状况不好，过来看一眼而已……我真的没其他意思。”

他伸手去夺垃圾袋，马龙又躲闪着不想给，结果两人一争一拉，那个袋子一下子破了，哗啦一声各种零食包装、水饺袋子掉了满地。

马龙条件反射的手一松，张继科趁机推开门牢牢的抵住：“没事没事！别慌，我来收拾！”

马龙皱起眉，一言不发的去厨房拿来扫帚和簸箕，哐当一声往地上一丢。

张继科殷勤的弯下腰去打扫，把掉在地上的垃圾都扫到簸箕里，又找来拖布开始擦地。马龙嫌脏，又不想看着他，只能转身回到书房去，砰地一声甩上门。

他这样其实给了张继科更大的自由——这人十分悠闲的重新捆好垃圾袋子，拎到楼下去扔掉，又转回马龙家里，把每个房间都参观了一遍，还敲敲书房门问：“你怎么整天都在吃零食？没有好好吃饭吗？”

书房里静默半晌，然后突然打开了音响的最大音量。

张继科无声的笑了一下，这是一个多月以来他第一次露出笑容。

他转回到厨房，把冰箱里不知道放了多久的剩饭倒掉，用冻虾和几把青菜下了一锅米粉，又找出两个鸡蛋和一盒杏鲍菇，不一会儿就洗洗切切弄出来两个小炒。张继科把碗筷碟子放到端盘里，轻轻敲了敲书房的门，说：“马龙！出来吃饭！”

这时虽然到了饭点，但是马龙每天都睡到自然醒，吃饭非常不定时，根本也不觉得饿，所以呆在书房里装没听见。

张继科再次用力拍了两下门，高声道：“你再不出来我就踢门了！你知道我这人很……我干得出来的！”

呼啦一声马龙猛的拉开门，生气地盯着张继科。

“……我开玩笑的，”张继科声音低下来，饭菜的热气蒸腾使他棱角分明的五官有点朦胧不清，看上去竟然十分温柔，“……我已经不那么浑了。”

马龙紧紧的抿着唇，半晌才说：“你来就是为了给我做一顿饭？那现在做完了，你可以走了。”

张继科把端盘慢慢放到书房门口的小柜子上，望着马龙不说话。

马龙烦躁不安的转了两圈，停下来指着他：“我们已经没有关系了！”

张继科默然不语。

“你说过以后不来找我的！”

张继科还是沉默地站着。

“你能不能不要没事就这么来一出，这样搞得我真的很害怕！我一看到你就想起你以前把我堵在家门口，还用手铐铐我囚禁我！就算分手了我们也当不了朋友的，你这一辈子都别再出现在我眼前才是对我最大的帮助，你明不明白！”

张继科盯着他，眼眶有点发酸，过了好半天，才喃喃的说：“我就是给你做饭做习惯了，现在整天住在酒店里，吃喝都是现成的，挺无所事事的……感觉很不适应……”

马龙冲口想说什么，又硬生生的忍住了。

“……既然你不喜欢，我这就走了。”张继科转身走两步，又回过头来，勉强露出个笑容：“那什么，你也别多想，你就当我又发了一回疯，担待一下就完了。那什么分手以后还能当朋友的话是我看人电视上说的，你也别当真。”

马龙站在书房门口，看着张继科一步步走出门外，在大门口还停顿了一下，手指抠在门框上，仿佛不舍。

不知道为什么，马龙看着他的背影，又觉得十分难受。

马龙盯着热气腾腾的炒菜和米粉发了好一会儿呆，才记起当年老师走了以后，清明节他去扫墓，在公墓里抚摸他们的墓碑，也有着和此时一样的悲伤。

那种眼睁睁看着有人离开自己，渐行渐远的感觉。

马龙捂住肚子，表情痛苦的弯下腰去。过了好一会儿他才直起身，细碎的刘海都被水迹浸湿了，额前有些细微的水光，那是疼出来的冷汗。

从那天开始，张继科果真没再来过。

只是在第二天早晨，马龙家门口出现了几袋新鲜水果，葡萄橙子芒果猕猴桃樱桃等等，全是当季不常见的品种，水灵灵脆生生的非常诱人。

他知道那是张继科从有机农场里弄的，楼下小超市没有水果卖，他又喜欢用零食填肚子，已经不知道多少天没有摄入新鲜的水果VC了。

那几袋水果最终还是被放进了冰箱里，浓郁的果香十分勾人，马龙一会就忍不住去吃个这个，一会又忍不住去切个那个。他的胃这时已经十分不好了，吃饱了水果就没有食欲再去吃垃圾零食，所以这对他的身体确实有很多好处。

然后就第三天，马龙突然接到了张司令的电话。

听到张司令客客气气跟他说“我是张传铭”的时候，马龙还有点发怔：“我是马龙，请问您有什么事？”

张司令装作没听出他语调中的反感，和蔼的道：“我有一些事情想单独跟你谈谈，明天中午在西京茶社，你有空吗？就我和你，没有其他人。”

“……电话里说也一样。”

“电话里说不清楚……”张司令顿了顿，说：“我知道你受了很多苦，张继科那小子不是个东西，我也不指望你把我当长辈来看待。但是小马，我真的只想跟你单独说几句敞亮话，就这么一次，你看可以吗？”

马龙还是迟疑着，半晌没有声音。

张司令也没强迫他立刻答应，仍然耐心的说：“这样吧，明天中午我在西京茶社二楼等你，你想通了就过来，要是不想来，也就算了。继科那混小子的事情，实在是对不……”

“我知道了。”马龙匆匆打断张司令，啪的一声挂了电话。

马龙躺在床上翻来覆去半宿没睡，第二天天蒙蒙亮，他爬起来在床上坐了一会儿，还是决定去西京茶社一趟。

出发之前他做了很多心理建设，比方说一人做事一人担，子债父还那一套不合法理；比方说张司令还算是比较刚正自律的一个人，虽然在家庭教育上非常失败，但是比他更腐败、更堕落的官员家长比比皆是，他那样反而算不得什么……

为了保险起见，马龙临走前还吃了一片盐酸帕罗西汀垫底。这样磨磨蹭蹭了几回，出门就有点迟了，到达西京茶社的时候已经一点多钟。

张司令坐在二楼靠窗的位置上，一偏头过来看见他到了，立刻微笑着站起身。

马龙本来心里是踌躇不定的，见到张传铭的瞬间，他心反而平静下来了，也咳了一声，神情肃然的走过去。

他最近瘦得厉害，但是身形依旧挺拔，因此看不出病态和颓唐来。他穿着一件藏蓝色套头毛衣搭配牛仔裤，脖子上围着暗红大格子的围巾，手上搭着件橙色的羽绒服，看上去非常舒适休闲，跟他前两次去张家那种斯文矜贵的风格截然不同。

“您好。”马龙走到近前，微微欠了欠身，礼数风度非常周全。

张传铭招呼他坐下，笑着问：“你们年轻人可能不习惯喝茶吧，要不要叫服务员来点红酒？”

马龙摇摇头，“不必了，您说完我就走。”

他这样明显的抵触态度让张传铭沉默了一下，然后苦笑着说：“我想你也猜到了，我请你来还是为了继科的事情。他前一阵子是不是去找过你？他……是不是惊扰你了？”

“没有。”

“……哦，这样，那你应该告诉他以后别再去找你了，是不是？”

“是。”

张司令叹了口气，神情之间颇见担忧：“论理说我知道那小子的脾气，也知道他对你做过什么混账事，我今天不该约你出来见面的。但是自从那天继科回家后就一直很颓废，话也不说一句，每天就只知道抽烟，他从出生以来快三十年我从没有过见过他这么低落过，所以我真的……真的十分担心他。”

马龙不知道该怎么回应这个老人的担忧，于是只能沉默的继续坐着。

“你们分手之前住的那套公寓，继科写的是你的名字，现在应该也还没变。听说你在外边租房子，为什么不干脆搬回去住呢？来回上班也方便些……至于继科的问题你不用担心，我用人格担保，他现在已经完全不去那里了……”

这样一个久居高位的老人，肯定不会为了区区一套公寓就算计来算计去，他所想要的无非是马龙重新住回去，给张继科一些心理上的安慰，也给他们之间创造一种仿佛还能复合的假象。

他倒是真的心疼张继科，半点不掺假的。

马龙这么想着，心里突然闪过一点难以言喻的厌恶，忍不住开口问道：“张司令，恕我冒昧，您会重新住进自己曾经备受折磨和屈辱，还自杀未遂过的房子吗？”

张司令登时语塞。

“那天在贵府您说您可以答应我任何事情，只要张家能做到。我当时只有一个请求，那就是跟张继科分手，结果后来发生了什么事情您也知道。我不相信您真的制不住张继科，您只是在纵容他，因为您觉得我可以忍受，既然已经忍受两年了那么再多两个礼拜也算不了什么大事，说不定我忍受着忍受着，就改变主意不分手了呢？”

马龙说着说着，又冷笑起来：“只是您没想到，我忍不了，我宁愿自杀也不愿意跟他多待一秒钟。他囚禁我的时候您没出手，现在对您儿子造成心理打击了，您倒是登场很快。”

张司令脸色已经有些难看，他呼风唤雨半辈子，大概是第一次有人敢拿这种口气跟他说话。

“我……我只是觉得继科他是真心喜欢你，他是我儿子，我了解他，他从小到大就没这么喜欢过一个人，连自己父母兄弟都要靠边站！……当然我知道他对你曾经很不好，但是那是他不会喜欢人，又是这么个暴性子，他是一时用错方法。只要你愿意再给他一次机会……”

马龙忍不住扶额，一边笑一边问：“张司令，您觉得我躺在浴缸里咬断手腕，是打算再给张继科一次机会吗？”

张司令一下子又没话了，重重拍了一下桌子。

马龙毕竟还年轻，本性虽然温和谦让，但是长期以来情绪的压抑和痛苦给他造成了一种逆反心理。凭什么有个好背景就可以为所欲为，不论干了什么都会有人蹦出来为他辩解？凭什么有个好家庭就可以横行霸道，不论犯了什么罪都会有人主动为他洗脱？

他感觉自己心跳一下下加快了，呼吸也有些急促，他有点控制不住自己的情绪，冷笑着说：“张司令，本来我是晚辈，不该对张家的家风说三道四，但是恕我直言，这世上谁都是父母生养，难道您自己的孩子就是孩子，别人家的孩子就是根烂草吗？如果有人像张继科对我一样去对张继科做那种事，您还能坐在这里要求张继科再给那人一次机会吗？”

张司令气到脸色发白，马龙声音尖刻起来：“自己做不到的事情就不要随便要求别人！张继科现在是很难过，但是我曾经比他难过百倍千倍，而且那种痛苦和绝望全是张家强加到我身上的，谁又能替我向你们张家讨还？”

“你……”

“现在张继科伤心了，难受了，于是您就站出来要求别人了。但是张司令您有没有想过，张晋飞在外边胡作非为草菅人命的时候他靠的是您的面子，张继科在我家堵我囚禁我折磨我的时候他靠的也是张家二少爷这个头衔！他们两人落到今天这个境地，归根结底原因在你身上，是你数十年来对他们的纵容才造成了今天的一切！”

张司令喘着粗气坐在那里，就像是浑身僵住了一样，但是按在桌沿上的手却紧紧握在一起，苍老松弛的皮肤下青筋暴起，看上去十分可怖。

马龙冷冷的盯着他，汹涌而上的恨意把眼前都染红了，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，那是血液快速冲击耳膜造成的幻觉。

如果这时候张司令再为张晋飞辩解脱罪的话，也许马龙脑海中最后那根理智的弦当即就要绷断了。

幸好持续的沉默过后，张传铭缓缓的开了口，声音确实出乎意料的衰老和低沉：“如果你有这样的儿子，从小就没时间陪在他们身边，不能好好管教他们，你会有很多愧疚和疼爱，就算知道他做的事情不对，你也会不由自主的袒护他……”

马龙低声重复了一句：“不由自主，……”他忍不住哼了一声：“真是不由自主！”

话已至此也没再强求的必要了，张司令叹了口气：“不管怎么说，继科的事情我必须要代他道歉。”张司令站起身，对马龙深深的鞠了一躬。

马龙一动不动的坐着，硬生生受了这个礼。

“再过两天是我六十岁生日。”张司令直起身，目光一片坦然的看着马龙，缓缓地说：“你想必也知道我大儿子张晋飞的事……今年的寿辰是不能像往年一样大办了。只邀请了一些亲戚和故交。听说你最近要离开北京了，我希望在临走前，你能再来吃顿便饭，最后跟继科道个别。”

马龙刚要说话，张司令望着他，目光有些悲伤：“你别忙着拒绝，就当是我这个老人对你最后的请求……请一定答应我。”

说着他又低下头，鞠了一躬。

马龙站了起来，“……我考虑一下吧。”

虽然他没有直接答应，但是张司令心里清楚，他八成是会来的。

就像他今天能到这西京茶社一样，自从得知他没有把张继科送去的水果丢进垃圾箱，张司令就知道这个年轻人的本性温和宽容，不是能轻易拒绝别人请求的人。

张司令毕竟战场官场混迹几十年，看人更加精准，眼光也更加毒辣。

马龙说他会考虑，但是考虑过后就不会轻易拒绝。只要请求的姿态足够低，态度足够委婉诚恳，他就会固守不住自己的防线，一步步逐渐顺从别人的意思往下走。

张继科吃亏就在于他还没明白这一点。如果他更加有手段也更加耐得住性子，或许最后只要稍微强势那么一下，就可以把马龙的防线完全攻破了。

张司令走后马龙在座位上坐了很久，他心情很抑郁，情绪非常低落，几乎控制不住内心焦躁的愤怒和杀意。半晌他才深深吸了口气，从窗外转回目光，突然看见自己对面的椅子上不知道什么时候坐了一个年轻男子。

那个人长得非常引人注目，头发在脑后绑成一束垂落下来，一般留长发的男人总给人一种不得体的感觉，而他看起来却奇异的漂亮。大概那是因为他轮廓非常立体和深刻，肤色略黑，眉骨很高，眼睛十分明亮，这样看上去有种奇异的艳丽。

马龙对了他扫了一眼就大概判断出这人大概是个少数民族，有混合血统。他脑子里快速分析这人有可能的身份，找自己的目的，这么稍微迟疑了一下，就只听那人对他微笑着笑嘻嘻的问：“张传铭有什么好看的，你盯他盯得那么入神得连有人靠近都没发现？”

马龙微微思索着：“你是？”

“我姓乌，”那人随意的把腿交叠起来，换了一个更舒适的坐姿，说：“我叫乌纪威。”

马龙没有见过乌纪威。当时在盘山公路遇袭的时候，乌纪威一直坐在遮挡严实的汽车里，从头到尾都没有露过面。

但是他对这个名字却是熟悉又敏感的。不管是从张继科口中了解到的还是陈玘透露出的只字片语，都充分表明了“乌纪威“这个名字所具备的威慑和能量。

马龙是个但是很善于观察和积累的人。有一段时间他对乌纪威这个人所投入的关注，甚至比张家还要多。

但是乌纪威这样奇谲诡异的人物毕竟非常人能够理解和接触，马龙也不敢贸然将他纳入自己的计划之内，因此到最后就渐渐放弃了。

“请问您有何贵干？”

马龙仰头坐进靠背椅里，双手交叠着放在胸前，那是个心理防御的下意识表现。

乌纪威问：“你看起来很忌惮我？……确实，我曾经差点杀了你。盘山公路对吧？如果不是张继科拼了命也要护你，我就要得手了。不过也是因为他我才又重新调查了你……真是想不到世界上还有这么巧的事情呢。”

马龙皱了皱眉，默不作声的盯着他。

乌纪威的脸相当年轻，但是他的性格，他说话的语调方式，他的举手投足，却完全不像是一个年轻人该有的样子。他有一种百岁老者的睿智和冷酷。但时光仿佛在这个人身上发生了某种奇异的倒溯，导致他看起来仍然停留在遥远的少年时代。

乌纪威仿佛完全不在乎自己被人打量，他从风衣的内口袋里抽出一本护照，啪的一声扔在桌子上：“这是陈玘委托我转交给你的。”

马龙打开护照第一眼就看到了自己的照片和名字，往后边一翻，竟然还贴了去国外的签证。

他放下护照，心里一时闪过了很多念头，最终才冷静地开口问：“陈玘怎么样了？”

“被控制了。”

“张家？”

“被我。”乌纪威漫不经心的说，“张晋飞被杀的当天下午他闯进张晋飞情妇家中，准备带走这个女人。我赶到后控制了他们俩。汉人有句话，这就叫做螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。”

马龙紧紧盯着他：“为什么？”

“你竟然问我为什么。”乌纪威觉得十分好笑，“张晋飞临死前，曾委托了一个朋友帮他情妇看房子。他被杀那天早上，跟情妇说约朋友在外边见面。前前后后一联系，稍微有点脑子的人都会去查到底是哪个神秘人物在帮张晋飞看房子？他那个情妇一时没想到这一点，但是陈玘想到了，我也想到了。”

马龙瞳孔微微的紧缩，虽然姿势没变，但是抓着那本护照的手指已经用力到有点可怕了。

“陈玘是真的想保护你啊……他给了我这本护照，求我转交给你，甚至还帮你订好了这个月底去国外的机票。”

马龙脱口而出：“你对他做了什么？”

“你知道陈玘为什么要带走张晋飞的情妇吗？因为他怕那个女人多嘴把你给漏出来。那么你也应该知道为什么我要控制他们两个，因为我不仅不放心那个女人，也不放心陈玘。在这件事情上，我更加谨慎一点。”

大概是少数民族的关系，乌纪威说话口音稍微有些奇怪，语速缓慢而有条不紊。他声音又很好听，非常有磁性。

这样的话就给人一种感觉，只要第一次听他开口说话，就能认定他是个意志鲜明而坚定、手段凌厉而果断、一旦发出命令就不可更改的人。

马龙静默半晌，说：“我想确认陈玘的安全。”

“我还以为你对他没什么意思呢。”乌纪威悠闲的给自己倒了杯茶。

“我不想因为自己的事牵连到无关的人。”

“那你还是先关心关心你自己吧。如果我是你的话，就会赶上月底这张机票离开北京。事实上我很奇怪你竟然到现在都没走，”乌纪威喝了口茶，目光波澜不惊的看着马龙：“难道你想坐在这里，等着张继科上门来报杀兄之仇吗？”

马龙的脸色刹那间变了：“……你怎么知道的？”

“如果不是我给张继科发了那个短信，你现在已经被枪毙了。”乌纪威站起身，拍了拍风衣袖口上并不存在的灰尘，“干这种事情你还很生嫩呢。”

马龙抬起头，看着正准备转身离开的乌纪威，终于问出了一直以来都难以解释的问题：“你为什么要帮我？”

乌纪威突然沉默了一下。

“……我的家乡在贵州很偏远的山村，条件非常差，你父母年轻的时候曾经去那里，嗯，支教。当然那是三十多年前的事情了。我们苗人向来有仇报仇有恩报恩，一点小恩怨都能记一辈子的。可惜现在他们都去世了。”

马龙对他父母的事情知之甚少，不由得听呆了：“你曾经是我父母的学生？”

乌纪威摆摆手说：“我当学生的时候你父母都还没出生呢……被救助的是我一位晚辈，以前的事情说来太长，我得走了。以后有机会给你父母上坟的话，别忘了告诉他们，欠他们的恩情我还完了。”

他转过身，大步往楼下走去，头也不回的挥了挥手：“趁早离开北京吧，我们没有必要说再见了！”

马龙一愣，只见乌纪威宽大的风衣下摆随风飘了起来，随即消失在了楼梯转角。

而关于张晋飞被杀案的调查，也在经过漫长艰难的僵局之后，突然出现了一个充满戏剧化的转机。

还是通过张继科那天提出的思路，顺着手机号查到SIM卡的运营商，然后一层层查那批卡的去向。不巧的是那批电话卡卡没有被卖到手机专卖店、报亭等有据可查的地方，而是流向了自行销售手机卡、电话卡的小商小贩。这些人摆摊的流动性非常大，基本上就像大海捞针一样难。

高良庆盯着人查了这么长时间，终于从茫茫人海中筛选出了几个可疑的销售点，后来又经过一系列调查，才最终圈定了某个邮政局门口，一群坐在小马扎上卖便宜电话卡的小贩。

张继科动用了自己的关系，调出了邮局门口隐藏摄像头的记录。这个监视镜头已经有点老旧了，为了完整的调出记录，还颇费了技术科一番功夫。

这个时候没有别的办法，只能顺着记录一个个排查。经过大批警员长时间通宵达旦的筛选和走访，最终又从上千个行人中圈定了五十人的嫌疑名单。

就算嫌疑人选已经大大缩小范围，但是从这五十多个疑似路人中找出凶手的可能性也非常小。张继科抱着聊胜于无的心态挑出十几个片段看了，看到某个瞬间的时候他突然一顿，慌忙叫高良庆：“倒回去倒回去！”

高良庆莫名其妙，赶紧倒回去问：“怎么了？”

屏幕上的画面非常模糊，熙熙攘攘的街道上，一个穿白大褂的年轻男子匆匆走过邮政局门口，突然像是想起来什么突然转向那几个小贩。他低头跟其中一个卖电话卡的老人说了几句话，大概是在询问价钱，然后很快从钱包里抽出钱，接过卡。

这么短短一分多钟的画面，张继科却连冷汗都冒出来了，又叫高良庆：“再倒回去给我看一次！”

高良庆赶紧又倒回去，这次张继科看得更加仔细，先后把画面大小调整了好几下。高良庆忍不住问：“怎么，你认识这人？”

张继科低声道：“是马龙。”

“……啊？你那个相好？”

张继科沉默了一下，说：“分了。”

“分了好分了好，天涯何处无芳草嘛。怎么，你觉得这人可疑？不对啊我记得他挺斯文一个工程师呀？”

“我就是奇怪他好端端买手机卡干什么，没听说他换号啊。”

高良庆试探地说：“我去查查？既然是你的人，你一定得摸清了他老底。”

张继科沉吟了一会儿，摇摇头说：“不必查了，也许是给同事带的呢。他单位离邮政局不远，那天估计就是跟同事出来吃午饭。”

高良庆点点头，也就不再追问了。

张继科在公安局呆到凌晨才走。他本来要调职去主持一项高密的军工项目，但是因为家里出了这种事，计划一下子就被耽搁了。目前他除了日常在军委的琐碎事务之外，基本上就围着张晋飞的案子打转。

司令夫人的脸色已经越来越难看，几次都把话说得很难听，话里话外就是在质问张继科对哥哥的事情不够上心，导致现在都抓不到凶手。

张继科走出公安局，站在车水马龙的大街上，突然感到一阵迷茫。他在马路牙子上蹲了一会儿，把手机拿在手里慢慢摩挲着，一边抽烟一边出神的想着什么。

他想了很久很久，直到天色都完全暗下来了，才犹疑着滑开了手机盖，按下一个号码。

“老钱是吗，我张继科……嗯最近是有点忙，有空一定找你喝酒。这样，你帮我调查一个人……没什么，就我家那位，叫马龙，龙马精神的马龙，徐州人。我想知道他以前在老家的所有事，亲戚朋友啊家庭关系啊什么的，嗯一切关系……对按照高度机密来办，不能让任何人知道包括我爸妈……行，事情办成了我一定好好谢你！”

张继科挂断电话，脸上的笑容一下子就消失了。

他看着夜空中流光溢彩的霓虹灯，香车宝马大街，人流涌动的天桥……突然想起很久以前的某天晚上，他拉着马龙去跟朋友一起喝酒，后来又吃醋吃得怒火中烧，半途中把马龙提溜着开车回家。那个时候马龙也是这样透过车窗，望着夜晚都市街道上的热闹和繁华，眼神孤寂而冰凉，仿佛被冻结了一切生机的荒原。

我现在的心情是不是跟他当时很相似呢？

张晋飞的情妇阿玲失踪超过三个月后，很多人都相信她已经被害了，只是暂时找不到尸体而已。

但是当警方把她的失踪划归为谋杀案件并加以调查的时候，就在张司令大寿的前一天，她竟然又突然出现了。

那天张继科正呆在酒店里，考虑如何置办送给父亲的寿礼，突然接到前台电话，说有一位自称阿玲的孕妇想找他。

张继科手一抖，话筒差点从手上滑出去。

那个女人比以前憔悴多了，不知道精神上受到了什么刺激，说话动作都比以前迟钝许多。她仿佛在躲避什么人，张继科见到她的时候发现她披头散发，故意挡住了自己的脸，穿得也极其宽松，刻意遮住了自己六七个月大的肚子。

张继科问她发生了什么事，她只全身发抖，不停重复“国安九处”、“乌纪威”等模糊不清的字词；张继科看自己问不出什么名堂，就立刻打电话给高良庆叫他过来一趟。

高良庆当年是个搞审查的主儿，三下五除二把这女人的神经安抚下来，又捡了几个比较关键的问题来问：“这段时间你一直在哪里？谁把你关起来的？”

“陈、陈玘……”

高良庆和张继科刹那间惊愕的对视了一眼，但是紧接着阿玲又改了口，颤抖的说：“不，是乌、乌纪威！”

“到底是陈玘还是乌纪威？”

阿玲开始明显的发抖，身体颤栗如风中的落叶一般，半晌才突然一把抓住张继科，声音极其尖利：“乌纪威死了！我才、才趁机跑出来！别把我弄回去！”

张继科和高良庆齐齐一愣，高良庆问：“不可能吧，乌纪威怎么会死了？”

张继科站起来，对高良庆打了个颜色：“人你继续审，我去打个电话。”

事实上张继科这个电话打得颇为不顺利，九处本来就跟张家不对盘，他当然问不出什么内幕情况来。陈玘这段时间一直联系不上，他们都以为他国外出差去了，今天是第一次打通他电话，也一直没有人接。

后来张继科辗转求助张传铭的一个老战友，才问出有关于乌纪威的消息。据说九处已经闹翻天了，乌纪威豢养的那条怪兽暴走毁了整座实验室，乌纪威为了控制它也受了重伤，随后就给自己打了一针，像两年前那样强迫自己进入了深度睡眠状态。

张继科想了想就对上了，如果阿玲确实是被乌纪威囚禁的，那么昨天她也受到了黑蛟的缓冲影响，思维方面有点紊乱。但是她还知道要逃出去，也可能有人趁乱把她放了出来，然后她就直接来找张家人了。

那么杀掉张晋飞的，难道是乌纪威？

那种骇人听闻的杀人手法，如果不是跟张晋飞有泼天血仇的话，也只有乌纪威这样杀人不眨眼的主儿才干得出来……

“继科！我问出来一个新情况！”高良庆从房间里冲出来，脸色绷得紧紧的：“张晋飞被杀那天早上陈玘去找过阿玲，还试图把她强行带走，但是最后把陈玘和阿玲两个一起抓住的人是乌纪威！这段时间乌纪威一直关着他们两人！”

张继科一惊：“陈玘？他带走阿玲干什么？”

“阿玲回忆起来一个重要的线索。张晋飞那段时间一直在委托朋友帮他看房子，你记得吧？当时张家遇到乌纪威那档子事，你爸在台江，你又受了伤不出门，你大哥更不能自己高调的跑出去，就委托了一个朋友。他被杀那天早上出门时也对阿玲说去跟一个朋友去看点东西。联系一下他频繁联系的那个手机号，我觉得他遇害那天很有可能就去跟看房子的朋友会面！而那个朋友，绝对有重大的作案嫌疑！”

“能被我哥委托看房子的朋友，总不会是乌纪威吧。”张继科脑海里模模糊糊闪过一个可怕的念头，刹那间脸色就变了，连连咳嗽了好几声，才勉强笑了一下说：“难、难道是陈玘？”

高良庆不假思索的说：“我这就去联系布控，争取在明天之前控制住陈玘的行踪！”

张继科点点头，转身望着阿玲的房间若有所思。

怎么安排阿玲，现在成了一个棘手的问题。

这个女人毕竟怀着张晋飞的遗腹子，按理说应该第一时间送到张家去。但是张继科内心深处始终有些不愿深想的恐惧，他害怕把阿玲送去张家，这个女人会在张家人面前说出些什么。

他能猜到的，张司令也一定能。

最终他在酒店开了个房间，要求那个女人不能随便出去，又调了几个手下过来保护她。

张继科这边刚出酒店的门，正准备开车去公安局，突然手机响了，打开一看是老钱的电话。

“材料都给你弄来了，我让北京方面特地找了个动作快又口风紧的小伙子，叫小蔡。你看什么时候约他见个面，也好把东西当面给你？”

张继科那个酒店的地址差点脱口而出，他迟疑了一下，最终缓缓的道：“送去我三环路那间公寓吧。我……我这就过去。”

自从马龙离开后，张继科已经很久没有来过这栋公寓了。

只有一晚他喝醉了，迷迷糊糊的开车跑到公寓门口，一个劲的拍门叫马龙。吼声大得最后都变成了哽咽，楼道的灯被他弄得亮了又暗，暗了又亮，最终他终于渐渐没了声音，合衣坐在门口睡着了。

那个人已经走了。

活到三十岁，猛然间又变成孤身一人，连家都没了。

简直是钻心剜骨的空茫，触目所及这世界都是一片冰凉，感觉不到半点温度。

老钱的手下小蔡果然很准时，早就站在公寓门口等张继科。张继科把人让进门，深吸了一口气说：“这里很久没收拾，积了点灰。”

小蔡连连摆手说没关系，又把怀里密封的牛皮纸袋放到桌子上，从里边抽出一打厚厚的资料，一张张排列给张继科看：“这些都是调查对象在徐州的生活记录，包括父母的家庭工作等。调查对象的母亲难产去世，那一支亲戚也早就不联系了，查到的东西不多。”

张继科拿起那一叠材料，感觉自己手在微微发抖。

当年他确实委托陈玘去查了一下马龙的家庭，但是陈玘查到的东西没有这么详细。他只是概括的告诉张继科马龙父母双亡，没有乱七八糟的亲戚，家里连一个稍微有点背景的朋友都没有。

张继科也就没有追问，反正他要的是马龙这个人，没有亲戚朋友那就更好了，不会有人成为他得到马龙的障碍。

但是现在谜团一个个出现，杀害张晋飞的到底是谁，陈玘为什么要赶在那一天带走阿玲，乌纪威在其中扮演了什么样的角色，马龙为什么要去买那张手机卡……

一个个疑问就仿佛一张浓厚的黑雾，将张继科严严实实的笼罩其中。

明明一挥手就可以破开那掩盖真相的雾气，然而张继科却迟迟伸不出手。他害怕黑雾之后的真相太过狰狞可怕，只要稍微触碰一下就鲜血淋漓骨肉分割，让人无以承受。

“调查对象的母亲是中学老师，父亲是当年曾经在戍边部队服役的军人，据调查还曾经在越南边境线驻守过几年，是文职，但是体能很厉害，曾经被越南人请去当格斗教官。”

小蔡从材料中抽出一张死亡证明，说：“这是他后来因为胃癌，在徐州一家医院治疗无效去世的证明。我也走访了他们老家的邻居，一些老人回忆说他们家日子过得相当一般，他父亲去世后就更难了，好像为了治病还借了不少外债。”

张继科心里略过一股疼惜的情绪，半晌点头说：“啊，这样。”

“后来这位调查对象应该是被他的一个高中老师收养了。”小蔡又从材料里找出一叠薄薄的纸，翻开来指给张继科看：“这个高中老师家庭状况也很拮据，妻子早亡，还有个儿子。不过这家人也死绝了，两三年前的事情，因病还是其他什么没能查清楚，案卷被密封了。哦，对，他叫秦志戬，这是他和他儿子的照片。”

张继科点点头说：“哦……什么？！”他猛的一把抓过那叠纸，声音狠厉到几乎变了调：“秦志戬？！”

蔡张吓了一跳：“张部长？您怎么了？”

张继科耳朵里嗡嗡响，手脚都一阵阵发凉。过了好一会儿他才能勉强从牙缝里挤出一句话：“没……我没事，辛苦你了。……啊，这样吧，你先把东西留着，我自己慢慢看……”

小蔡以为他碰上了什么机密的事情不想给别人知道，心说这些有权有钱的人都是这样啊，于是也就理解的点点头，告辞出去了。临走的时候还体贴的帮张继科带上了家里大门。

张继科听见咔哒一声响，然后客厅里就恢复了静寂。

他看着那张打印纸上秦志戬的照片，半晌才颤抖着手指，翻到第二张去看他儿子秦丹，仿佛简简单单一个翻页的动作已经耗尽了他所有力气，以至于当他看清这对父子的死亡时间之后，猛的颓然坐到了沙发上。

不可能的，不可能的，不可能的！这想法一遍遍在他脑海里疯狂的咆哮，就像困在笼子里的猛兽一样走投无路，让他恨不得立刻就抓住马龙厉声逼问，听他彻彻底底的否认这件事情。

然而不知道为什么，就像是抽尽了全身的力气一样，张继科只能坐在沙发上，身体沉重到甚至抬不起自己的一根手指。

那种眼睁睁看着绝望的黑幕仰面袭来，却无法挣扎、无法逃脱的巨大恐慌，铁钳一般狠狠攫住了张继科的心。有那么一会儿因为血流急速的冲击，他的双手双脚都泛起了可怕的麻木，几乎完全丧失了知觉。

那一瞬间他想起很多事情，很多被他刻意忽略掉的细节，都像走马观花一样从脑海里一幕幕掠过。

张晋飞被杀的头一天晚上马龙异乎寻常的主动，让他沉溺于刺激和愉悦中，没有注意到时间消逝得飞快。然后他睡得很熟，甚至熟到完全丧失了时间感的地步。

他能清楚的回忆起那天早上他醒来的时候，房间里窗帘是紧紧拉着的，一点光线都透不进来，也完全看不清窗外的天色。随即他出去帮马龙弄了杯豆浆，在厨房里看到窗外的天色……

他记起来了。当时窗外的天色发暗，于是当他回到卧室的时候，还对马龙说马上可能要下雨了，怎么窗外的天色这么阴？

马龙当时说了什么？好像随口附和他……

一道闪电从张继科脑海中劈过。他一直以为那是个天色阴霾的早晨，在那个时间点上张晋飞被杀了，而马龙一直跟他在家里，因此有了完美的不在场证据。

但是这个证据必须建立在一个前提上，就是张继科醒来的时候，确实是早上十点，而不是天色将晚的下午！

这个可怕的认知让张继科刹那间心脏都几乎停跳了，然而紧接着，更多细节上的怀疑一股脑涌进他的大脑：当他把豆浆端给马龙的时候，一贯对他不假辞色寡言少语的马龙竟然要求他“陪我躺一会儿”，而按理说已经睡了好几个小时，精神十分旺盛的张继科，竟然躺着躺着就睡着了！

再后来的事情张继科的记忆更加清楚：他醒来的时候接到了张晋飞的短信，然而事实上张晋飞应该已经被杀了，发短信的另有其人。这人是谁姑且不论，在接到那条短信的时候他看了手机时间，是晚上十点多。

他真的有可能在早上十点钟醒来的情况下，很快再一次坠入睡眠，并一觉睡到晚上十点多吗？

身为一个过了十几年军队生活、作息习惯已经刻到骨子里了的职业军人，他真的有可能因为一个晚上的放纵，生物钟就被打乱到这种程度吗？

张继科在脑海中下意识的否决了这种可能。

但是，如果他第一次醒来的时间并不是早上十点，而是天色将晚的下午四五点，那么一切就有解释了。

他从窗外看到的暗淡的天色，其实并不是将要下雨的表示，而是因为天色本来就已经这么晚了，这么解释的话，一切就说得通了。

张继科颤抖的摸出手机，一下下按出马龙的号码，却始终按不下那个绿色的通话键。

他想听马龙说不，想听他发怒的质问自己怎么可以怀疑到他身上，甚至想听马龙不屑一顾的哼笑一声，然后懒洋洋的反问他：你觉得有可能吗？

只要马龙说一个不字，哪怕他什么都不解释、什么理由都不给，张继科也愿意相信他！

然而当张继科这么渴望着的时候，他心里也有一个清醒而可怕的声音，在不断的冷酷的提醒着他——如果打了这个电话，真相有可能会把他瞬间活生生撕碎。

因为马龙不会否认的。

他就是那种，做了事情不会主动承认，但是如果被人发现了，他也不会隐瞒的人。

张继科想起很久以前他刚把马龙弄上手的时候，整天看着他，越瞧越喜欢，恨不得把他咬在嘴里吃下肚去。但是看到他冷冰冰拒人千里之外的样子，又恨得牙直痒痒，总忍不住做一些明知道会让马龙痛苦难受，却仍然忍不住要去做的事情。

有时候他看见马龙那么难堪、那么痛苦的样子，事后也会懊悔，但是每次都安慰自己以后可以对他好一点，反正时间还长，一辈子那么久，总有机会弥补回来。然而到今天他才恍然发现，原来他早已永远失去了这个机会。

他这一生只给马龙带来了完全的痛苦，全然没有半点解脱。

最后马龙还给他的，就是这血淋淋刻骨铭心的丧亲之痛。

张继科发狠咬着自己的手，直到手背被咬得血肉模糊，才能勉强控制自己不发出沙哑的痛哭。

张司令的寿筵在富驿大酒店里如期举行。

张继科赶到的时候，已经接近晚宴开始的时间了。司令夫人为此大为恼怒，甩给张继科一脸冷淡的神色。

张司令倒是关切的问了一句：“你这是怎么了，脸色这么难看？”

“没什么，”张继科用力抹了把脸，声音有着熬夜过后艰涩的沙哑，“我去门口招待一下。”

其实来宾已经差不多到齐了，门口只有零星几个人在寒暄，一看张家二少出来，都纷纷围上去殷勤的打招呼。张继科勉强应付了几句，目光一直在停车场的位置来回逡巡着。

突然他眼神一顿，紧接着微微眯了起来。

马龙一只手插在大衣口袋里，正穿过马路大步走来。

之前在刚听说马龙会来参加寿筵的时候，张继科欣喜若狂，简直是数着日子恨不得一眨眼就跳到寿筵当天。但在昨天触及到那个血淋漓的真相之后，张继科又觉得如果自己面对面见到马龙，可能会控制不住自己，光天化日之下把他活活掐死在自己怀里。

然而等真正见到马龙的这一刻，他心底反而涌现出另一种奇异的情绪，震颤又平静，激烈到空茫。

他对马龙伸出手，马龙刹那间愣了一下，似乎想绕过他走进酒店大门。但是众目睽睽之中，又不好做得这样明显，于是也伸出手来跟张继科匆匆握了一下。

张继科脸上微笑着，手上用力却极大，马龙冷不防痛到钻心，脸色顿时就变了。

他还没来得及发出声音，张继科猛的一拉，把他整个身体都拉进怀里，形成了一个紧紧的拥抱。

马龙感觉自己的肋骨都几乎要被生生拧断。只有生死仇敌之间才会有这样凶狠的拥抱。

“我等着你来，”张继科贴着马龙的耳朵，一字一顿的说：“——已经等很久了。”

马龙用力挣脱他：“你发什么神经！”

张继科似乎微微笑了一下，又似乎什么表情都没有，就那样直直的盯着马龙，直到他抽身走进门里。

“看什么呢？”高良庆从背后拍了张继科一下，“你跟我过来一趟，我总算找到陈玘，把他单独请过来了。”

张继科猛然回头，说：“好。”

高良庆被他脸色吓了一跳：“你这是怎么了？谁惹你了？”

“没有。”

“你这脸色可不对……跟谁欠了你千儿八百万似的……”

“千儿八百万？”张继科冷笑着，“——千儿八百万又算得了什么！”

高良庆被他语气中骇人的肃杀骇了一跳，但是紧接着张继科就绕过他，大步往酒店里走去了。

“大喜的好日子，搞这么重杀气做什么？”高良庆摇着头嘀咕了一句，紧走几步追上去。

陈玘坐在茶水室里，看见张继科和高良庆进来的时候甚至还笑了一下，轻松的打了声招呼：“好久不见！”

张继科冷冷的盯着他，转头对高良庆说：“你先出去。”

高良庆稍作迟疑：“你……”

“我跟陈玘单独谈谈。”

高良庆又看一眼陈玘，后者回他一个十分温和潇洒的表情。高良庆无奈的摊了摊手，转身走出茶水间外，轻轻带上了门。

“我今天过来就是知道你想找我。”狭小的房间里只剩下他们两人的时候，陈玘语气平和的开口道，“阿玲从乌纪威那里跑掉的时候，这事情就瞒不住了。”

张继科全身肌肉都僵硬住了：“你早就知道被我大哥撞死的那个老师是马龙的养父，只是你故意隐瞒了这件事，对吧？你早就知道马龙有一天会杀掉我大哥报仇，但是你一直冷眼旁观，是不是？！”

“我知道这件事大概是一年半以前。”陈玘没有一丝一毫的慌张，他仰着头，仿佛是思索了一下才缓缓的说，“当初你委托我调查马龙家庭关系的时候我真的只查到他父母早亡，大学勤工俭学；毕竟秦志戬当时已经调职了，他们又不是亲生父子，户籍册上也没有注明收养关系。？”

“那后来你知道了这件事为什么不告诉我？！”

“因为你一直以折磨他为乐。”陈玘冷冷的说，“你休假回北京，短短一个星期就让他进医院三次，最后他因为情绪压抑导致急性肠胃炎，还是我开车送他去看的急诊。当时我真的非常奇怪，你长期不在北京，他又有手有脚，为什么不趁你不在的时候逃走呢？因为这个疑问我就重新调查了他的档案，最终发现了他和那个老师之间的关系。我发现这一点的时候不敢告诉你，你已经把他折腾得半死不活了，如果再让你知道他待在你身边是有目的的，你会怎么对待他？所以我一直保守着这个秘密，没有跟任何人透漏过，只是时刻关注他会不会真的对大飞动手。”

张继科连连点头却说不出一个字来，半晌才咬牙切齿地说：“好，好……所以最后，他真的对张晋飞动手了……”

“你是不是觉得挺愤怒的？”陈玘微微笑了，“其实我也很愤怒，我第一次见到马龙的时候，他是个温柔天真、和善有礼的小工程师，说起话来软声细语，见人脸上都带着三分笑。但是那个马龙如今变成了一个杀人犯，被你们张家硬生生逼得满手血腥，一辈子被压在深渊里见不得天日。他为什么会变成这样？是谁在瞬息之间把他的家人全部夺走，把他的人生毁灭殆尽的？”

张继科想反驳陈玘，却发现自己喉咙堵得厉害，什么都说不出来。

“当年你大哥撞死他的养父和弟弟，张家买通关系，在第二天就强行火化了被害人，骨灰往公墓里一扔了事。张晋飞后来上法庭，你妈叫赵霆当庭翻供，又让高良庆篡改证据，硬是把张晋飞酒后超速驾驶改成了秦志戬父子横穿马路闯红灯，责任全归被害人！事后赵霆低价拿下了市区的酒店地皮，高良庆连升三级——张继科你摸着良心说，你们家干的这叫人事吗？畜生都不如！”

陈玘停顿了一下，深吸一口气强压下语调中的颤音：“要是没有张家，没有你，马龙会比现在幸福一万倍。他的人生全是被你们姓张的给毁掉的。我也曾经想阻止他提醒他，不想让他继续复仇，但是我失败了。当我知道到他已经杀掉张晋飞的时候，我唯一能做的就是竭尽所能帮他毁掉证据，再把他送到国外你找不到的任何一个角落里去。我无法做到去揭发他，因为我至少还是个人，不想沦落到禽兽不如的地步！”

张继科仿佛置身于冰天雪地之中，有刹那间他甚至丧失了呼吸，连心跳都感觉不到了。

陈玘紧紧盯着他，一只手下意识的抓紧座椅扶手，微微的发着抖。

仿佛过了整整一个世纪那么长的世界，张继科才再次开口：“——陈玘，你帮马龙做了这么多事情，甚至为了包庇他不惜犯罪，你实话告诉我真正的原因到底是什么吗？”

陈玘猛的放开了扶手，一下子坐进座椅深处去。

他仰头望着空气中缓缓漂浮的灰尘，半晌才说：“我……”

和刚才的愤怒和斥责完全不同，他的喉咙里仿佛卡着什么东西，只说了一个字，就再也无法发出更多声音了。

张继科缓慢而笃定的问：“你喜欢他？”

陈玘深吸了口气，低声道：“是，我喜欢他。”

张继科笑起来，那笑容说不出的阴沉，让人一看就从脊椎里窜上一股冰寒。

他说：“——可惜了。”

与此同时，高良庆脸色铁青的从门缝边直起身，转身匆匆往外走去。

他一个手下正从大厅进来找他：“高副院长！张部长上哪去了？宴会的客人名单……”

高良庆打断了他：“张司令在哪里？”

手下一愣：“哦，在酒店小会客室……”

高良庆把他一推，急匆匆往会客室的方向大步赶去。

张继科和陈玘在茶水间里对峙的时候，马龙正坐在酒店大厅边的小会客室里，面对着今天寿筵的主角——张司令。

他过来的时候竟然还带了贺礼，一套典雅古拙、光泽微润的紫砂茶具，张司令拿在手里一摸便知道这把壶价值不菲，不由得笑道：“你来就好了，怎么还带东西？”

马龙说：“这是张继科以前送我的，那天搬家的时候，不留神夹在东西里带走了，现在也算是物归原主。”

张司令万万没想到他说的这么直接，一时愣住了：“你这孩子，可真是……唉，我本来是真心希望你和继科能一起好好过日子，现在看来是没可能了。你对他，难得连一点留恋也没有吗！”

马龙想了想，最终淡然一笑说：“他会找到一个愿意被他打也愿意被他照顾的爱人，不过肯定不是我。”

“小马，继科不是对所有人都那样的……”张司令语塞了片刻，长长的叹了口气：“你是没看到他现在浑浑噩噩的样子，你是好孩子，心肠好，你就当救他一回……”

马龙打断了张司令，皱着眉反问：“我救了他，谁来救我？”

他叹口气，微微欠了欠身：“我来也来过了，张继科也见过了，就此告辞！”

小会客室门外，高良庆正伸手敲门，突然马龙从里边把门一拉，两人差点面对面撞上。

马龙动作灵活，一瞬间闪避半步，同时低声抱歉：“借过。”

“哦，您请。”高良庆条件反射回了一句，突然整个人一震，指着马龙厉声道：“快来人，把他给我抓住！”

高良庆有几个手下就守在大厅门口，一听到动静立刻赶了过来。

张司令看到这种情况有点不明所以，也站起身走到门边：“小高你这是在干什么？马龙他是……”

高良庆一个箭步冲上去，喝道：“你们愣着干什么，他就是杀害张晋飞的重大嫌疑人！还不赶紧拿下！”

马龙猛的往后退了几步，退到窗前无路可退，他回头淡淡的说：“高副院长你疯了吗？你说我是什么人？”

“就是你杀了张晋飞，人证物证俱在，你他妈的还狡辩什么？你们几个赶紧的，抓住他押回局里！”

高良庆一边指挥手下，一边转头对张司令解释：“张晋飞两年前开车出事的那个男的，姓秦那个，就是这个犯罪嫌疑人的养父！这事继科和陈玘都知道，您把他们找来一问就明白了！”

“什么？！”张司令刹那间僵在原地。

相对于现场的混乱来说，马龙倒是一点也不慌张，反而微笑起来：“高副院长，抓人要有逮捕证，可不能随随便便把人拷进公安局。您说我是杀害张晋飞的凶犯，人证呢？物证呢？”

高良庆喝道：“有什么话去了局里再说！”

马龙哂笑着摇摇头，对他招招手：“高副院长你真是喝多了，你过来，我告诉你凶手是谁。”

高良庆下意识往前走了两步，伸手要去抓住马龙，突然只见马龙把手伸到风衣口袋里。

“随便抓人虽然没有篡改案卷恶劣，但是后果严重得多，你知道吗高副院长？”

张司令突然看出什么，脸色猛地一变，一个箭步扑上去：“小高让开！”

——但是为时已晚。

高良庆只能看见面前有一道雪光闪过，那光芒极其锋利，裹挟着破风的呼啸声，瞬间带起冲天血光。

其实那是他自己的血。

那一瞬间他根本没有感觉到痛，也没感觉到血流从脖颈处喷涌而出，他最后的意识只来得及想到，哦，这人竟然当着我的面动刀子！

有一点点惊讶，有一点点恼火，然后就只剩下一片空白。

他摇晃了一下，大睁着眼睛，扑通一声倒在地上，至死不能瞑目。

张继科刚跑到门口，正好把这最血腥的一幕尽收眼底！

然而他还来不及做出反应，就见马龙那一刀的余力未消，锋利到极点的刀刃硬生生挫断了高良庆的颈椎骨后，带着冲天血雾狠狠劈中了迎面冲来的张传铭！

这一刀的余势其实并不深，但是那刀刃非同一般，基本上沾了肉就能自动咬进去。张司令冲过来的速度很快，完全来不及躲闪，当即就被那迎面一刀直接刺进了前胸！

这一瞬间对张继科来说就好像一个世纪那样漫长，满天的血雾让他心胆俱裂。当刀刃穿透张司令的身体，又从他后背突出来的刹那，张继科甚至觉得，自己也死去了一回。

整个世界完全是静寂的，没有人说话，没有人动作，张司令倒在地上的过程被无限制拉长，仿佛一出无声的哑剧。

——砰！

张司令仰天摔倒，口角里瞬间溢出鲜血来。

这惊天变故震惊了所有人，饶是高良庆那几个见多识广的手下也被骇呆了，声音剧烈的发着抖：“抓……抓人！杀人了！杀、杀人了！”

马龙猛的一收刀，反手一肘撞碎玻璃窗，从窗台上一跃而下。

酒店二楼并不高，下边还有个遮雨棚，因为所有人都集中在前边贺寿，后门小巷便十分冷清。

张继科眼睁睁看着马龙的身影消失在窗外，脑子就好像魔术带缠住了一样，什么都想不起，什么都看不见。

他最后只是恍惚间意识到，马龙的动作竟然那样流畅，不管杀人时那骇人的一刀，还是逃脱时利落的当空一跃。他只知道马龙从来是优雅稳重带点文弱的，却不知道他也会这么灵活，甚至给人一种凌厉的感觉。

我怎么没有早点亲手杀了他呢，张继科想。

我应该早就把他抓住，然后一点一点的，扼死在自己手里才对。

“张继科！张继科！”陈玘猛的按住张继科，阻止他冲到窗口去追马龙：“让他走！你快点过来看看张司令！快啊！”

张继科一个激灵，只觉得全身上下都被冰水浇了个透，双手都在颤抖。

张司令还没有断气，那一刀贯穿的是右胸，大概切断了大血管，鲜血不停的喷涌而出。张继科在战场上见过比这更惨烈的伤势，他迅速脱下外套止住出血创口，沉声吩咐下去：“去叫救护车！先去附近医院急救，然后通知军委联系医院，准备血袋做好抢救准备！”

本来在现场就没几个人，一边要去抓马龙，一边要顾及高良庆和张司令，情况立刻就开始手忙脚乱。有一个人打算出去叫更多同事进来，但是立刻就被张继科厉声喝止了：“都给我站住！从现在开始起封锁消息，在通知军委之前一个字都不准漏出去！”

“但是张部长，抓捕逃犯的事情……”

“什么逃犯！”张继科霍然起身：“司令都这样了，你他妈的还抓什么逃犯？！快去叫救护车！”

那手下被骇了一跳，连滚带爬的跑去打电话。

张司令很快被送到医院抢救，而高良庆则彻底没救了。他的颈骨被整个绞断了，可能走的时候连痛苦都没来得及感觉到。

医院走廊上闹哄哄的，高家和张家的亲戚混乱成一片，司令夫人慌得几乎昏过去，被护士搀扶到一边输液去了。一大群亲戚朋友陪着她，全都熙熙攘攘的挤在隔壁病房里。

地面上还残留着张司令被运进抢救室时淌下来的血迹，被走来走去的人踩多了，就变成了一种沉重而狰狞的暗红色。

张继科站在抢救室外的走廊上，对着窗口点起一根烟。他其实并没在抽，只看着那根烟头微渺的火星，看着它一点一点，缓缓燃尽。

天色即将暗下来的时候，乌云不知道从何处聚集而来，空气中布满了咸湿沉闷的水汽，应该要下雨了。张家一个内勤走到张继科身后，欠了欠身，低声道：“二少，实在抱歉，我们找不到那个在逃犯。把司令送到医院的时候耽搁了最佳搜索时机……”

张继科打断了他：“我爸情况怎么样了？”

“司令的手术快做完了，乔主任让我先通知您一声，还没脱离危险期，说今晚还要再观察。”

张继科点点头，说：“我知道了。”

他把烟狠狠摁熄，随即大步往外走去。手下赶紧拔脚跟在后面，一边追一边问：“您上哪儿去？我们已经封锁飞机场和车站了，请相信我们一定会……”

“不用了。”张继科古怪的笑了一下：“……我知道他在哪里。”

傍晚的时候，大雨终于倾盆而下。

遥远的车灯在哗哗的水声中渐渐隐没，放眼望去，天地被水线连为一体，整个世界都笼罩着一层令人窒息的灰黑。

公墓的小路非常泥泞，马龙走上山坡的时候已经筋疲力尽，好几次摔倒在地。

为了避免被张继科追踪到，他只在酒店门口打了一辆出租车，转出闹市区就下车改为步行，偌大个市区他是徒步走出来的。到了市郊以后他搭了一趟大巴，但是不敢直接到公墓，中途的时候他又下车了。

漫长而惊险的跋涉耗尽了马龙最后一点力气。

他摇摇晃晃的走到墓碑前，猛地一下坐到泥地上，再也站不起来了。

秦志戬父子当年在北京出事，为了尽快毁灭证据，张家在第二天就把他们的遗体火化了，骨灰当然不可能安置个好去处。这座公墓价格便宜，山头地势又非常偏僻，附近都没有墓穴坐落，人迹罕至，冷冷清清的，对于张家来说，应该没有比这更好的丢弃骨灰的地方了吧。

马龙精疲力竭，他脸上布满了雨水，却没有力气抬手抹去。

他看到墓碑上秦志戬和秦丹的名字。那墓碑是如此简陋，姓名与生卒年都是草草刻成，秦丹的出生日期甚至还错了一个月份。

马龙想起以前这孩子过生日的时候，每次都只有一个小小的廉价奶油蛋糕，那些漂亮时髦花样繁多的慕斯蛋糕、热闹时尚欢声笑语的生日派对，对他来说却只存同学的生日聚会上，他却因为没钱送生日礼物而无法参加。

这个弟弟当年其实很刻苦，学习非常努力。他那个年龄的孩子一般都是女生比较出色，男生还处在懵懂疯玩的年岁，只有他很乖很听话，作业按时完成，字迹工工整整，从不让老师打回重做。

马龙大学毕业找到工作的那一年，正好是秦丹中考，成绩据说不错，应该可以上他们那里最好的高中。于是马龙请他们来北京游玩庆祝，并打算把自己攒了两个月的工资偷偷交给秦丹，算是奖励。他知道这个弟弟自小就很懂事，不是乱花钱的孩子，把钱交给他让人放心。马龙自己是从高中阶段走出来的，他知道在一个好学校里手头拮据对一个孩子有怎样大的心理影响，他不希望自己的弟弟再受一丝一毫的委屈。

事后马龙想过无数次，如果当初没有叫他们来北京就好了。

如果那天他请假去接他们的话就好了。

如果秦老师不是那么节省，如果秦丹闹着要打车的话，就好了。

那个默默忍受着生活带给他重压的弟弟，那个虽然没有血缘关系却为他承受了不知道多少苦难的弟弟，那个明明资质一般却在无数个夜晚挑灯苦读、最后终于考上重点高中的弟弟，他才刚刚十五岁，就被车轮无情的碾碎在了人生刚刚开始的瞬间。

他活着的时候连一次像样的生日都没有过过，死后却还要忍受出生年月被弄错的屈辱。他被撞死在自己一直憧憬的首都，而夺走他年轻生命的肇事者却连搞清楚他的出生日期都懒得花功夫。

马龙用力去抹那个墓碑上的出生日期，粗糙的岩石磨破了他的手指，很快一缕血色被刮在墓碑之上。那样十指连心的疼痛，马龙却连一点感觉都没有。

他动作的颤抖幅度越来越大，最终他死死抓住墓碑的边沿，用力把头抵在冰冷的岩石上，痉挛般的痛哭起来。

满世界滂沱的雨水都仿佛在嚎哭，爆降的骤雨仿佛潮汐，把所有人都吞噬着淹没，然后缓缓退下，无声无息。

一切都化作了遥远而微茫的背景，所有的幸福和喜悦都被冰冻，所有的色彩都从此化作一片灰白。最终只有钻心的疼痛一直陪伴着他往下走，直到所有人，所有过往，都完全被血腥毁灭。

马龙最后都哭不出来了，他张开嘴急剧的喘息着，脸色惨白而痛苦。然后他猛地咳出一口发黑的鲜血。

他们回不来了，马龙想。

——这个世界上最爱我的人，再也回不来了。

山坡下隐约传来刺耳的急刹车的声音，紧接着杂乱的脚步声由远而近，听上去不止一两个人，可能是一群追兵。

张继科是首当其冲的第一个。他没穿雨衣，也没有打伞，后边有个人撑着伞往他头上递，但是被他很冷厉的挥开了。

他走到墓碑边上，似乎是低头打量了那两座墓碑很久很久，然后蹲下身，摸了摸地上还很新鲜的脚印。

“部长，这是什么地方？能找到逃犯吗？”他一个手下也跟上来，有样学样的摸摸地上的脚印，“这是逃犯留下的？我们要不要分散开来搜索一下？”

张继科站起身，简短的说：“不。”

“但是逃犯可能已经听到我们上来的声音，他一个人，附近没有车，一定跑不远！这个时候如果分散开……”

“不要用逃犯来称呼他。”

“万一跑到附近农家——啊？什么？”那个手下一愣：“为什么？”

“在这里……不要用逃犯称呼他。”

张继科并没有做更多解释，他深深吸了口气，站在山坡上环视周围一圈。

毕竟是职业搞野战的人，他的目光很快停顿在了那条隐蔽小路两边被压倒的枯草上。顺着那条小路延伸的方向望去，更远的地方是一片大雨中的小树林。

天色更加晦暗了，滂沱的雨水让视线变得格外模糊。他突然开口高声喊：“——马龙！我知道你在这里！”

张继科的声音中气很足，穿透力非常强，这一声喊话在空寂的山坡上尤其明显。

“我给你机会自己走出来！别逼我下去找！”

他从身后手下那里夺过一把折叠铲，高高抬起来晃了一下：“你也可以选择不出来，但是我会从现在开始刨这两座墓！你可以躲在那里，看着我把他们的骨灰一点一点挖出来……”

山坡上静静的，只听见大雨捶打着树梢和地面所发出的声响。

张继科笑了一下，只是声音稍微低沉一点，“……你就忍心看着他们因为你，在地下都不得安宁吗？”

他咔哒一声打开折叠铲，狠狠一铲挖到墓碑下，随即抛出来一铲黄土。

很快就几个手下也走过来帮他挖。这帮人干活很利索，不一会儿就打开了李薇丽的墓，张继科挥手叫他们都退开，然后一个人站在墓碑前，蹲□去拿那个骨灰盒。

谁知道这个时候，突然一道厉风从张继科脸侧猛然划过，紧接着夺的一声，只见一把短刀死死钉在了泥地上，刀柄还在那里微微颤动！

周围的手下都纷纷拔出枪来，如临大敌：“谁！谁在那里！”

张继科一摆手制止了他们，然后缓缓的站起身。

山坡之下的树林边上，马龙收回那个投掷的动作，精疲力竭的扶着树，剧烈喘息着。

他嘴唇好像动了动，张继科从口型里分辨出他说的大概是“住手”两个字。

他看上去那样狼狈，全身上下都被雨水浇透了，衣服紧贴在身上，头发自上而下的滴着水，看起来比平时还要削瘦单薄。

张继科笑起来，尽管那笑意让人一看就头皮发麻。他稳稳的顺着小路大步走下去，手下想跟，但是又有点胆怯的收回了脚步。

张继科每走近一步，马龙就下意识的退后一步。退到最后背部已经抵到了树，再也无路可退了，张继科才缓缓站定在他面前。

马龙的小腿似乎受了伤，血透过裤子浸染出来。他脸色苍白得吓人，站也没法站稳，只能靠在树干上虚弱的喘息着。

张继科就这样看了他很久很久，眼睛都不眨一下，“——马龙，我有个问题，在酒店的时候没来得及问你。”

马龙目光有些涣散，咬紧了牙关一言不发。

“陈玘说你这两年忍辱负重留在我身边，只是为了寻找机会报仇而已，是这样吗？”

“……”

“马龙，”张继科又慢慢的重复着，问：“——是这样的吗？”

马龙眯起眼睛，半晌才冷笑了一下，说：“是！”

“好。”张继科说，“我知道了。”

他抬起手去，似乎想摸摸马龙冰凉苍白的脸，但是指尖还没触及到，马龙突然猛地一转身，往小树林里跑去。

他动作已经十分踉跄了，还没来得及跑出两步，就被一股难以想象的敏捷的力量从身后猛的按下，张继科用脚一勾，马龙膝盖一软摔倒在地。

张继科半途中一把接住他，随即把他身体强行翻转过来，面对面紧紧按倒在地。

这一系列动作都太快了，马龙因为剧痛而痉挛了一下，身体就像脱水的鱼一般惊跳起来，但是他被张继科紧紧按在怀里，那力道简直要把人活活掐死！

“没用的。”张继科贴在他耳边上，粗重的喘息着，“——抓住你了！”

马龙的小腿其实没有大碍，是在泥地里摔倒撞上了石块，割破了皮肉，没有伤到骨头。

但是他淋了雨，受了凉，情绪又波动得很厉害，回去的路上就开始发高烧。

他体温蹿升得非常快，车还没开到市区就已经全身发烫，意识也坠入了迷乱之中。他挣扎着想凑到窗边吹凉风，被张继科一把按住了手，说：“你找死是不是！”

马龙烧得满脸通红，眼睫微微的颤抖着。这样看上去他脸色其实比往常要好一些，总算不那么苍白憔悴，连一点活气都没有了。

张继科眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他看了很久，然后慢慢把马龙的双手交叠着，握在掌心里。车厢里除了他俩之外别无他人，张继科在雨声中攥着马龙冰凉的手指，尽管动作十分温柔，声音却低沉而冷酷：“你告诉我……在江宏昌之前，你杀过人吗？”

马龙闭着眼睛，身体随着车厢行驶的颠簸而微微摇晃着，意识昏昏沉沉。

“……你已经不想活了是吗？”

在一片静默中张继科等了很久，他最终抬起手，轻轻摸了摸马龙还带着雨水的脸庞。

“现在你还不能死。”他自言自语的说，“我解脱之前，你还不能死。”

这是自从马龙搬走后，张继科第三次回到他们那个位于三环的家。

家里没药，没热水，连个创可贴都没有。到处布满了几个月没打扫过的浮灰。张继科像困兽一般转悠着，失手打翻了一个保温水壶，哐当一声在黑夜里格外响亮。

他烦躁不安的走回床边，马龙已经烧得很高了，脸色带着危险的潮红，烧到身体都在颤抖。他小腿上的伤已经止了血，皮肉狰狞的绽裂翻开，露出带着血痂的肉。

张继科拧了把凉毛巾去抹他的脸，又用手指沾了水，一遍遍摩挲他干裂的嘴唇。过了一会儿他从厨房里弄了点盐，化在毛巾上，擦马龙小腿上的伤口。消毒，但是剧痛，可马龙除了轻轻闷哼一声之外，连一点反应都没有。

他应该已经感觉不到了。

“是啊……你就是个不怕痛的人。”张继科喃喃的说。

他扔开毛巾，又摸出手机来，下意识的在手里翻开又合上，翻开又合上。房间里只有他不断开合手机盖的啪啪声。

他听不见马龙的呼吸，隔音良好的卧室里也听不见遥远公路上车辆偶尔驶过的声音。如果房间什么声音都没有的话他觉得自己可能会发狂，只能借着一遍遍摆弄手机来发泄无以依从的恐慌感。

黑夜会过去吗？

还有天亮的那一刻吗？

那些曾经有过的阳光下的记忆，仿佛在这个暴雨的夜晚渐渐模糊了，哪怕如何拼命去回忆，都只剩下蒙着灰沙的光影，仿佛它们从来都不曾存在过。

因为他一旦想起，就会有一个声音告诉他那些都是假的。

本来就不存在的。

那些温情，那些忍耐，那些短暂的幸福和喜悦，从两年前那一切的开始，就注定了虚假和残忍的结局。

张司令转危为安的消息在天蒙蒙亮的时候传来。

电话里司令夫人的声音哽咽不已，几次都断断续续的说不下去，张继科闷头听着，不得不几次打断她，叫医生过来简单描述伤处病情，以及有可能发生的后遗症等等，等医生说完了再把电话还给司令夫人。

“我已经叫人在医院守着了，天亮以后可能会有大批探病的人，到时候我过去接待。”张继科忍了忍，最终又补上一句：“妈，你也别太劳神了，先去休息吧。”

司令夫人抽抽噎噎的答应了，又问：“那……那个凶手，你抓……抓到了没？”

张继科沉默了一下，“还没。”

“他这样害、害你爸爸，你一定要抓住他，知、知道吗？”

张继科不置可否，沉默了几秒钟之后突然不答反问：“妈，当年大哥撞人的事情，咱们家……赔钱了吗？”

司令夫人抽噎着一愣：“我哪里还、还记得，你好好的问这个干什么？难道跟当时的事情有关系……”

“没有。我想起来问一句罢了。”

“为什么要赔钱，后来不是判责任都在对方身上吗？”司令夫人想了想，又说：“可能你爸爸叫人送了点钱吧……送了多少我不知道。你爸爸他啊，他都这么大年纪了，还遭这个罪，医生说他差点就救不回来了啊！你可千万要给你爸爸报仇，你听到没有！家里人和外边人你要分清楚，心该向着哪里，胳膊肘往哪边偏，你可千万要记得……”

张继科打断了她：“我知道了。”

随即他挂了电话。

张司令这次受伤算是有惊无险，马龙那一刀截断了他的两根肋骨，前胸贯入，背部突出，是一个相当严重的贯穿伤；但是这一刀并没有伤及张司令的任何内脏器官，刀锋从内脏之间直接滑过去了，因为太过锋利的关系，肋骨被挫断的切口也十分平整，没有出现碎裂骨渣切断血管、刺进内脏的棘手情况。

这次手术云集了医院所有的权威医生，许昕那个级别也只够打打下手。事后他在ICU照顾了一晚，第二天早上累得都脱了力。

到第二天上午的时候来了很多探视者，许昕又不得不抽出空陪同张继科一一安抚解释，直到午饭后才消停了一会儿。

张继科送走了亲友，一个人默默的站在ICU病房外望着他父亲。

许昕走过来拍了下张继科的肩，叹了口气：“手术非常成功，应该很快就能醒了，这次真是吉人天相，刀再偏一公分就危险了……”

张继科扯了扯嘴角，笑得非常勉强。

许昕看看他脸色，说：“你也别在这杵着了，有空去睡一觉，看你脸色差得，跟鬼也没差。”

张继科抹了把脸，突然转向许昕，压低声音说：“待会儿你跟我出去一趟，我有事情要麻烦你。”

许昕不由得心里发毛：“你又搞什么了？告诉你老子好歹是个堂堂外科主任啊，你稍微尊重下我的社会地位好不好，不要每次都把我当小喽啰似的使唤来使唤去……”

“我找到马龙了。”张继科一句话就让许昕瞬间闭上嘴巴。

“你、你找到他了？！你不是跟司令夫人说——”

“我知道。”张继科打断了他，“所以我不敢把他送医院去，只能找你。他情况有不太好，发高烧，腿上受了伤，我早上走的时候已经烧到接近四十度了……”

“那你不用救了，他已经没救了。”许昕板起脸：“他已经被你折磨得够呛了，你就放他一个人安安静静的去吧，记得提醒他下辈子投胎别遇上你们张家！”

张继科一把抓住许昕的衣领：“我死之前他别想死！”

他脸上的表情太过骇人，许昕一下子被震住了。

“我不想把他交给任何人。”张继科慢慢松开许昕，沙哑的声音中有种无可奈何的绝望，“就算他要死，也至少……不是在刑场上！”

许昕带去了整整一大箱子药和针剂，又拿了葡萄糖和吊水架子，以防马龙烧得太严重需要输液。

事实证明这一切都是必要的，马龙的伤势虽然没有张司令重，但是危险程度一点也不轻，仅仅打葡萄糖根本不够，许昕不得不打电话调来血袋才解决问题。

马龙一只手被张继科铐在床边上，从头到尾都在昏睡着，只有许昕刚给他扎针输血的时候他才醒过来短短的几秒钟，恍惚间还笑了一下，低声说：“是你啊。”

他的声音非常虚弱，听得许昕心里有点难受，“是我。你别想太多。我不会告诉别人你在这里的。”

“让他们来抓我吧……”马龙闭上眼睛，几乎无声的叹息着。

“如果我死了，请把我跟他们埋在一起……”

许昕没反应过来是哪个他们，他望向张继科，张继科脸色铁青的站在一边，一言不发。

这一番处理相当麻烦，又是输液又是输血又是开药又是打针，等马龙高烧稳定下来以后已经是深夜了。许昕连轴转了二十多个小时，困得眼睛都睁不开。张继科打电话叫了一个自己信得过的司机过来接许昕，把他送回家。

张继科再看看手表，好像已经到了给马龙喂药的时间了。

他走到卧室里去，马龙已经醒了，正躺在那里呆呆的望着空气，表情有些静默的空茫。

张继科分好药片，又端了杯热水，坐在床边上说：“起来吃药。”

马龙把头偏过去，默不作声。

“你听见没有？吃药！”

“……”

张继科猛的把杯子一跺，拧着马龙的下巴把他的脸硬撇过来，拿着药片就往里塞。马龙咬紧牙关不松口，张继科就狠劲扳他的牙齿，最终硬生生把他牙关扳开，手指在马龙苍白的脸上留下了鲜红的指印，然而马龙闭了半天气，一扭头就把药片咳了出来。

“你不好好吃药是吧？”张继科烦躁的转了两圈，突然停下来指着马龙，说：“你以为我没办法治你吗？”

“……”

“你是不是觉得大仇已报，现在什么都不怕了，就一心想着从此以后不用再骗我也不用再忍受我，自己快快活活解脱去了？告诉你做梦去吧！老子有的是办法叫你求生不得求死不能！”

马龙突然睁开眼睛，望着张继科嘲讽地笑了：“……你以为我自杀失败过一次，还会失败第二次吗？”

张继科冷笑起来，指着他连连说：“好！好！”

他大步冲出卧室，不一会儿又猛地冲进来，把手里一个暗紫色的方形盒子往马龙面前一拍：“你他妈的敢去寻死！你这边断气我立刻把这东西冲马桶！有种你再割腕啊，去啊！现在就去！”

马龙只看了那盒子一眼，眼神就变了，“张继科，你……你……”

“我怎么了？我是个混账你不早就知道了吗？”张继科一拍秦志戬的骨灰盒，咬牙切齿的冷笑：“老实告诉你我请人找了块风水宝地，墓穴都是买了地皮现挖的，你要是乖乖吃药熬过去，我保证好好把这父子俩重新风光大葬。你要是一心想寻死，也行，老子让你们死都死不到一起去！有种你试试看！”

马龙几乎连气都喘不上来，脸上气得变了色，手指痉挛的抓着床单。

“……把药拿过来。”僵持了很久之后，马龙终于一字一顿咬牙切齿的说。

张继科把药和水递过去，马龙一仰头全吃了，喝水的时候因为太急，还呛了好几下。

他根本没有力气咳嗽，那水呛得他脸色发红，眼底汪着盈盈的水，仿佛是在流泪。

张继科缓缓的坐在他身边，一下一下拍着他的背，感觉到肩胛骨突兀的支楞出来，硬生生咯着手。他突然也很想哭，鼻腔甚至感到很酸涩，但是眼底干干的，疼得流不出泪来。

“我是不是挺坏的？”张继科贴在马龙耳边问。过了几秒钟他又一下子笑起来，笑声十分短促。

“——没关系，你会发现我还能更坏的。”

卧室的落地窗帘严严实实遮住了夜色。房间里一片昏暗。

粗重的喘息声交织在一起，听上去有些濒死的意味。那呻吟仿佛即将被折断一般，反而最大程度的激发了男人的兽性，听上去让人血脉贲张。

马龙颤抖着咬紧牙，他感觉身体仿佛像暴风中的船只一般摇晃颠簸，他自己却完全不能控制。那并不是全然的痛苦，但是却让人昏沉，让人迷迷糊糊的丧失神智。

张继科却仿佛很享受一般，突然扳过马龙的脸去亲吻他的下巴。

突然一记猛烈的顶弄让马龙惊声叫了起来，颤抖着手想要推开张继科。他手指温度冰凉，战栗的频率很明显能感觉出来，张继科因此而迟疑了一下，又撩开马龙汗湿的头发，亲吻他布满了冷汗的额头。

那亲吻其实很温柔，或者说，张继科很少有那样温情的时候。

他持续不断的亲吻马龙的脸，又去舔他耳朵尖最敏感的地方，动作轻缓柔和，有点安慰又有点示好。最后他射出来的时候马龙只闷哼了一声，身体僵硬得就像块石头，张继科有点担心他小腿伤口会因为这个开裂，但是伸手一摸又庆幸没有。

虽然事后清理麻烦，但他还是喜欢射在马龙身体深处，仿佛这样能给他一种独占欲被满足的感觉。他仔细的清理完之后感觉马龙没动静了，便低声问：“你睡了吗？”

房间里一片沉寂。

其实不管马龙有没有睡着，都不会回答他一个字。

张继科把马龙搂在怀里，把他的头枕在自己胳膊上，时不时又去蹭蹭他的脸。这样耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，突然低声说：“我爸今天醒了。”

马龙没有说话，连呼吸都轻而不闻。

“我去看他的时候，他还对我眨了下眼睛。不过他现在还不能开口说话，还没拆管子呢。医生说以后要好好疗养，毕竟这个年纪了……可能要办退休。”

张继科扭头去蹭蹭马龙的脸，“……我知道说这对你来说不大公平，你的……养父，连再醒过来眨一下眼睛的机会都没有了。不过我就是想说出来让你知道，我家老头子他没有死，还活着。这样你每天晚上也可以少做点噩梦吧。”

马龙还是没有说话，但是张继科能感觉到他身体微微一紧。

“我今天从医院出来的时候，我妈问我找到你没有。当时许昕还在场，我真怕他嘴巴一漏说出点什么来。幸好他机灵。”张继科咳了一声，又说：“现在外边满世界都在找你，也许只有我找得最不上心了……”

“你应该把我交给公安局。”马龙突然声音很轻的说。

张继科沉默了一会儿，突然把马龙更紧的搂了一下：“我不会把你交给任何人……”

“你那样做，说不定我会更感激你。‘没有人能越过法律的位置惩恶扬善’，你还记得这句话吗？这可是你说的。”

马龙顿了顿，微微的叹了口气，那声音瞬间就消散在了无边的夜色里。

“你说的其实很对，没有人能代替法律行使生杀大权，我也不是什么行使正义的高尚人士。我只是个普通的，复仇者罢了。我的仇已经报了，现在是我接受法律审判的时候了。”

“……”

张继科久久没有说话，他把马龙紧紧搂在怀里，又把头用力埋到他的颈窝里去。

“你知道我最恨什么样的人，”马龙低声说，“你能别让我成为那样的人吗？”

张继科突然张口咬住马龙光裸的肩膀，一开始十分用力，马龙疼得眉毛皱了一下；但是紧接着张继科就放轻了力道，只轻轻叼着那一点皮肉，还用舌尖去舔。

过了很久他才含混不清的说：“你也许真的很想去吃枪子儿，但是这个世界上每年都有很多人，明明该吃枪子的，却仍然活得很好很滋润。也有很多人本来罪不至死，但是在各种各样的原因下，最终还是吃了枪子儿。我是觉得……你要是不在这个世界上了，我一个人活着也没什么意思。我一想到很多年后我还是孤孤单单一个人，想着再也见不到你了，我就觉得比吃枪子 还难受。”

他苦笑了一声，说：“像我这么坏的一人，就算下辈子轮回，估计也没有再看到你的缘分了。”

马龙默默的听着，在听到张继科的吃枪子儿理论时他张了张嘴，仿佛想要反驳，但是后来又把话咽了下去。

张继科说完之后笑了几秒，轻快的岔开了话题：“你记不记得那天你跟我摆宪法，当时我好像在煲海鲜粥呢是吧？后来你回房间了，我就在厨房里琢磨，咱们家工程师没想到还是个人权主义者哈哈！结果一琢磨我就忘了多放了一次盐……那天那粥是不是挺咸的？”

马龙静静闭上眼睛不说话。

“那顿饭我光喝水了，回来一看锅里的龙虾都没了，桌上就剩一大龙虾壳，和一锅白粥……你丫吃那么快，我当时都吓着了……”张继科闷声笑起来，“更可气你那天晚上，觉得白天没吃水果补充维生素，晚饭以后说也不说一身直接吃了两片维生素片，吓得我差点把你送去医院洗胃……”

马龙突然把头往枕头里缩了缩，张继科于是把他搂成了一个更加舒服的姿势，紧贴着他的头发。

“如果没有我，你会不会哪天吃完海鲜又忘了不能吃维C，把自己搞到拉肚子发烧呢？”

张继科的声音很低，听上去就像是自言自语。

过了一会儿他突然长长的吸了口气，用脸颊蹭了蹭马龙额前柔软的碎发，低声道：“对不起，我一直想和你好好的白头到老，但是我从没让你真正快乐过。我本来以为一辈子时间还很长，没想到现在只能把每一天都当成最后一天来过。以后会发生什么事连我也不知道，不过至少今晚咱们还是在一起的。”

他低下头去亲了马龙一下，说：“睡吧。”

番外之相遇

张继科第一次见到马龙，完全是因为巧合。

那天张继科他们一帮朋友出去吃饭，在一家粤菜馆里点了个螃蟹面。餐馆厨师事先把大帝王蟹装在水桶里拿上来给他们过目，全须全尾差不多五公斤，老大一个水桶都装不下。结果到上菜的时候一看，竟然两个七寸盘就装满了，缺斤少两也太明显了。

那帮太子爷们当场就不干了——钱这东西无所谓，关键是不能被人当冤大头耍啊！你拿给我们看的明明是大帝王，怎么上桌就成螃蟹孙子了？

他们一开始还没亮出身份，餐厅经理过来处理也只是在那打着哈哈装傻，到最后被骂急了就用眼角看人，一副“咱们店大生意大，你们怎么着吧”的横样。张继科那帮人岂是好惹的？那些部队里摸爬滚打出来的大老爷们都是一点就爆的主儿，当即就脱衣服亮肌肉拍起桌子来了。

餐厅经理一看慌了：“干什么干什么？有话好好说，动手是什么意思？”说着就招呼保安上来赶人。

保安还没来得及动手，张继科慢条斯理的把烟从嘴里拿下，按到桌布上捻熄了，随手拎起一只装面的海碗，啪的一声往经理面前重重一砸！

哗啦一下碎片撒了满地都是，汤汁、面条、螃蟹腿脚在半空中全飞溅起来，当即就把经理身上淋了个透！

那经理顿时懵了，保安也懵了，大半个餐厅的食客都惊得站了起来，有些胆小的赶紧往门外退。

张继科冷笑一声，还没来得及说什么，陈玘抢先一步上前，彬彬有礼的从口袋里摸出名片塞给经理：“有话好好说，打到人就没意思了。来哥们，这是我的名片，今天给你们造成的损失全记我账上，你可以派人去我家领钱。”紧接着他回头一挥手：“兄弟们，砸！”

那餐厅经理一看名片，当时腿就一软，一下子认识到今天惹到惹不起的阎王们了，顿时连声音都抖起来了：“好、好说好说！千千千万别！您几位，您几位先住手！先住手啊！”

那帮憋了一肚子鸟气的人有谁能听他的？正摩拳擦掌的准备砸店，突然一个人从邻桌站起身，喝道：“你们干什么？住手！”

张继科站在那个位置，离那个声音最近，闻言抬头一瞥。

那是他第一次见到马龙。

那天中午马龙是在请助手吃饭。他当时的助手还不是后来的小王，是个年轻漂亮的女实习生。

张继科后来一直不知道，其实那个女助手对马龙很有点非同一般的心思。只不过马龙天生生人勿近的气场，后来慢慢的，就把人家女孩子给冻跑了。

那天马龙请人吃饭，当然不会太随便。他穿着一件特别修身的黑色衬衣，越发衬得脸色和脖颈超乎常人的洁白，袖口卷到手肘上，裸露出来的小臂被扎了一小块碎瓷，鲜血直流——那是张继科扔出去的海碗碎片扎到的。

张继科当时就啧了一声，心说那女的长得一般，男的倒是……倒是……

“马工你怎么样？”那个女助手惊慌失措的站起来，“哎呀，你的手流血了！”

马龙摆摆手，用餐巾纸随便把血一擦，说：“我没事。”又转向张继科他们，皱眉道：“大白天的你们想干什么！”

他的声音非常特别，虽然语气恼火，听上去却仍是又柔又软仿佛撒娇般地嗔怪。

张继科看着他的脸，心里不知怎么就打了个突，有种愉悦的电流从脊椎上蹿起来游走到四肢百骸，那感觉似麻痒，又有点刺激。

一个部队里的哥们已经控制不住脾气了，骂骂咧咧的把保安一推，又冲马龙吼了一句：“不关你的事！一边儿去！”

马龙把筷子一拍，转身往这边走。

张继科心里竟然有点莫名的雀跃和亢奋。那不是面对一个即将冲过来打架的对手所产生的感觉，而是仿佛一头猛兽，眼看着鲜美水嫩的小梅花鹿误打误撞走近了自己的地盘，由此而产生了猛扑上去，将之一口吃掉的强烈冲动。

“哎呀，这个手是怎么回事？受伤了吗？都怪我都怪我……”马龙还没走上前，半道上就被张继科截住了，不由分说把马龙的手臂强行拉起来看伤口：“是我的错！我手一滑，不小心就把碗甩出去了！”

马龙几乎以为自己听错了，他不由自主打量了一下张继科，发现这人竟然煞有介事，完全不脸红！

“这么深的伤口不看医生不行，你看现在还在流血，万一感染可就麻烦了。这样吧，正好我车就停在门口，我送你上医院？”

这下不仅马龙感觉狐疑，连张继科那帮朋友都怀疑自己耳朵出了毛病！有个哥们小声问：“张二，今天这场还砸不砸了？”

“砸什么，不就个螃蟹吗！不吃能怎么着！”张继科不耐烦的把手一挥，又一眼瞥见那个漂亮的女助手，眼神一转问马龙：“——跟女朋友出来吃饭？”

马龙毕竟没经验，被人一套话，就下意识的摇摇头。

张继科笑起来，拍拍陈玘的肩：“玘哥，这姑娘拜托你了，好好把人家送回去压压惊！我先送这位先生去医院！”

陈玘一愣：“继科，你今天雷锋叔叔上身了？”

马龙也一愣，本来满腔恼火都被张继科的殷勤道歉给浇熄了，下意识的摆手：“不用了，这点小伤随便……”

“这不是小伤！”张继科正色道，“处理不好万一感染，会出大问题的！你别怕麻烦我，我车就停在这门口，去医院一来一回很方便，耽误不了多长时间。医药费什么的我也全包了，是我的错嘛，应该的应该的！”

马龙来不及拒绝，就被张继科半扶半拖着弄出了餐厅。

马龙这个人，天生的吃软不吃硬。张继科这样殷勤诚恳的赔礼道歉又承担责任，他就无法再摆出脸色给他看了。

张继科一边开车，一边忍不住侧过头去打量马龙。马龙忍不住摸摸自己的脸：“我脸上也扎了碎片？”

“没有没有。”张继科一笑，寒暄着问：“我听你说话口音，不像是北京人？”

“我外地的。”

“哦……您贵姓？”

“免贵姓马，马龙。”

张继科把着方向盘，笑看马龙一眼：“这名字好，精精神神的。”

“过奖了——您贵姓？”

“哦，我叫张继科，他们都叫我张二。”

如果是圈子里的人，就算不认识张继科，也该知道这位张家二少响亮的名头。但是马龙跟他们这个圈子完全没关系，一听这名字就笑了，问：“是因为你特别的……所以才叫你张二吗？”

张继科哈的一声笑起来：“可能吧！你也可以这么理解。不过我确实在家排行老二，上边还有个哥哥。”

“这样啊……”马龙也跟着微笑起来。

张继科偏过头去看马龙。马龙笑起来的模样非常好看，头微微仰着，眼睛弯起来，嘴唇现出一个明媚爽朗的弧度。从来没有人敢拿特别二跟张继科开玩笑，但是马龙这样微笑着跟他调侃，张继科只觉得心里有种发热般的，电流般的激爽感。

他甚至想逗马龙多说两句，哪怕拿他自己打趣都不要紧。

马龙的手臂其实并无大碍，清洗消毒包扎一下就完事了。唯一麻烦之处就是几天不能碰水，防止伤口感染发炎。

从医院出来已经下午三点多了，张继科问：“我送你回家？”

“回家吧，”马龙看看手表，“下午只能跟单位请假了……”

张继科装作不经意的问：“你在哪个单位？”

这话一出口他就后悔了，正常人问的都是“你在哪儿高就”，哪会像部队岗哨盘问访客似的！

“那家餐厅边上的冶金科研所，所以中午才有时间出来嘛。”所幸马龙对人的防备心并不强，随口就说了。

“哦，国企事业单位！这年头人人都往国企奔，很有前途啊。”

“也还好。你呢？”

“我啊，”张继科顿了一下，说：“我当兵的，回北京休假。”

马龙打量他一眼，笑道：“军官吧？我可没见过能回家乡度假的大头兵，也没见过普通当兵的有底气在餐厅里砸东西！”

张继科正准备踩油门，闻言深深看了马龙一眼，摸出手机问：“留个电话？”

马龙望着车前窗，只微微一笑，并不答言。

张继科再不讲究人情世故，也知道这是默然推拒的意思了。

自己面前的这个人，对陌生人的防备心并不强，但是性格很有意思，不是个随便和人交心的个性。

结合他身上那种斯斯文文的书卷气，又在科研所集团工作，这人应该是个搞学术的吧。

张继科以前也交过伴儿，但都是通过朋友介绍或者是自己贴上来的，欢场中游刃有余八面玲珑的人物。马龙这种温和沉静又循规蹈矩的圈外人，虽然让张继科馋得心里发痒，但是却怎么都找不到缝隙下手。

他又不能直接上去说我挺喜欢的要不咱俩耍个朋友？也不能甩出身份来威胁说你赶紧从了我要不没你的好果子吃。他只能跟马龙有一句没一句的闲聊，越聊越喜欢，越看越心痒，简直恨不得现在就把人抓到怀里来，好好的亲两口。

马龙家很快到了。

那是一栋地段不错的公寓大楼，虽然外观看上去半新不旧，但是小区环境还不错。

把车停在楼下，张继科抢先气定神闲的问：“不请我上去喝杯茶吗？”

马龙愣了一下，随即笑起来：“我刚刚搬过来，到处都乱糟糟的，实在不大方便。”

“哦……新买的房子？跟家里人一道住？”

“没有，”马龙说，“租的。”

张继科并不勉强他，隔着车窗笑着挥挥手：“那就算了。今天的事情实在对不住，你回去好好休息吧。”

马龙对他微笑作别，然后头也不回的进了楼道。

张继科一直盯着他的身影，直到完全看不见了，他目光里的笑意才一点点缓缓退去，取而代之的是毫无掩饰的欲望。

马龙手臂上的伤很快就愈合结痂,，他也把张继科这个人忘到了脑后。

直到一个礼拜之后，他在办公室里突然接到了一个陌生电话。

“你手怎么样了？好了没？”

马龙拿着手机愣了一下，下意识的问：“你是谁？”

张继科在电话那边笑起来：“我啊，那天餐厅里砸东西的那个。”

马龙一下子回忆起那天那个军官，虽然他当时掩饰得很好，但是马龙仍然能从他周围的气场中感觉到久居上位发号施令的那种霸道。

张继科身上那种气场让马龙感到不舒服，之后张继科要他联络方式的时候，他也装作没有听见。

“你……怎么有我手机号码？”马龙忍不住问。

张继科没有正面回答，而是改变了话题，兴致勃勃地说：“我正巧回北京办事，请你出来吃个饭吧！你今晚有空吗？”

“……没空。”

“明天晚上呢？”

“没有。”马龙顿了顿，又委婉的说：“我的手已经没事了，你不必这么费心。还有，你是从哪里拿到我电话号——”

“哎呀今晚出来吧！不耽误你多少时间的！”

马龙被打断了一下，但是仍然好脾气的回绝：“你的好意我心领了，但是今天真的没空。那天的事你也不用一直放在心上！”

“我没有放在心上嘛。就是出来吃个饭，就当认识个新朋友，有什么大不了的？”

马龙简直要被这人的自说自话气笑了：“张先生，你大概搞错了，我跟你和你那些朋友不是一类人，玩不到一起去。我也不想追究你从哪里拿到了我手机号码，咱们就这样两清吧，我还忙着呢，可以了吗？”

电话那边沉默了一会儿，随即张继科轻轻叹了口气，“那……你先忙吧。”

说完他就挂断了电话。

马龙虽然觉得他最后那句话的语气有点古怪，但是也没怎么放在心上。下班后他回家草草弄了点吃的，又看了会儿专业书，晚上十点多就老老实实上床睡觉去了。

他不知道的是，张继科当天晚上其实已经准备上他家来了，只是半路上被军委一个电话紧急召回去办事，所以他才睡了最后一个安稳觉。

第二天早上马龙照常起床上班，不知道为什么总是心口发慌。刷牙的时候他失手打翻了玻璃水杯，碎片差点又割破了他的手指。

不免有些心浮气躁。

他清理完玻璃碎片，时间已经超过了平时出门的钟点。如果路上再堵一堵车的话，可能就来不及按时打卡了。

正准备急急忙忙出门，门铃突然响了起来。

“来了！”马龙应了一声，一边拎起手提电脑一边匆匆打开门：“请问您是……嗯？是你？”

“早上好啊。”张继科站在门外，微微笑着，往房间里走进一步。

虽然他脸上的表情堪称温和，但是不知道怎么就给人一种强烈的压迫感，马龙禁不住退了半步，“……你……怎么来了？”

张继科打了个手势，示意他关上门：“我过来跟你谈个事情，打扰到邻居就不好了。来，把门关上。”

“我现在要去上班，不如路上再——”

张继科轻轻抓住马龙抓着门的手，一点一点的强迫他关上门，咔哒一声落了锁。

他这个动作给了马龙一种相当危险的感觉：“你想干什么？”

“不干什么，别这么紧张，放松点。”张继科环视周围一圈，客厅面积并不大，通向卧室的门开着，稍微一扫就把这个家的总体布置全数看在眼里了。

“果然是单身啊，连个宠物都没养，一个人住不冷清吗？”张继科啧啧有声的穿过客厅，在书房里逛了一圈，又往卧室里探头探脑，“没有父母，没有亲戚，没有女朋友……哦，也没有男朋友。”

马龙砰地一声关上卧室门，脸色已经很不好看了：“你这人太莫名其妙了吧，无缘无故跑到别人家里乱逛什么？我要上班了，请你赶快离开！”

张继科突然一把抓住他的手，马龙被吓了一跳，随即激烈的挣扎起来：“你干什么？放手！”

张继科一声不吭，猛的把马龙拦腰一抱，直接几步转过客厅来到书房，把他往大沙发里一扔，然后屈起一条腿抵在他身上防止他逃跑。

马龙简直被摔愣了，反应过来后立刻去抓书桌上的瓷猫，去砸张继科的头。

张继科一个练家子哪能被他砸到，单手夺下摆件扔掉，又听哗啦一声，他一挥手把书桌上的零碎东西统统扫到了地上。

“你……”马龙刚要怒骂，突然挣扎间抵到了张继科腰腹间一个坚硬的东西，他低头一看脸色剧变，那赫然是一把漆黑的手枪。

“吓到你了。”张继科把枪管塞回枪套里，轻描淡写地说，“没事，别介意。”

马龙浑身窜过一股强烈的寒意，声音都有点发抖：“你到底想干什么？”

“……我啊，我就过来跟你商量个事儿。”张继科竟然还笑了一下，就着这个十分亲昵暧昧的姿势，俯在马龙耳边上低声问：“我看你也没个伴儿，正巧我也没有，我又挺喜欢你的，要不……咱俩处个朋友吧？”

马龙愣了几秒钟，紧接着气得都说不出话来了，半晌才咬牙切齿的道：“从我身上滚下去！”

张继科膝盖正抵在马龙大腿之间，一只手还铁钳一样按在他腰上。他在部队里拉练的时候能扛着五十公斤重的原木跑越野，箍住区区一个马龙实在是轻而易举：“你还没给我答复呢……”

“不可能！我不答应！滚！”

“那可不行。”张继科空出一只手来，在马龙下巴上肆无忌惮的摸了摸，随即一把扳住他的脸，狠狠亲了下去。

这个吻简单粗暴又急不可耐，没有半点温情的意味。就像饥肠辘辘的捕食者终于抓到了梦想中的美味，第一件事就是迫不及待的狠狠一口咬上去，恨不得把爪下的猎物整个连皮带肉吞吃下肚。

马龙闷哼了一声，拼命挣扎出一只手来去推打张继科，但是随即就被张继科一把抓住手腕反拧到身后去了。

他用身体压制住马龙，空出来的另一只手急切的抓住了马龙后脑的头发，强迫他仰起头接受这个亲吻。这样他不必强行扳开马龙的下巴就让他无法咬合牙齿，唾液从被粗暴蹂躏的唇边滑落下来，流过马龙白皙脆弱的喉咙，缓缓滴进他衬衣下柔嫩的胸膛皮肤上。

这种带着血腥和暴力意味的、强制性的亲吻，却让张继科全身上下的神经都兴奋得要咆哮起来。

血液就好像涨潮的海水一样，一股冲上头顶，冲得他太阳穴都在突突的跳；一股直接冲到下身，让他大清早的就忍不住硬起来了。

真他妈的太要命了，老子不想当强奸犯啊……张继科最终在马龙下唇上狠狠咬了一口，气喘吁吁的抬起头。

马龙的模样看上去十分狼狈，衬衣被揉得乱七八糟，扣子扯开了两个，露出一段漂亮的锁骨；嘴唇上渗着微许的血珠，脸色因为缺氧和愤怒而涨得通红，看着张继科的目光像头掉落陷阱又不服输的倔强小兽。

张继科有点抱歉的发现自己是真硬了。

“你乖一点我就不动你，至少今天不动。”张继科强忍着不断叫嚣的欲望，伸手轻轻抚摸马龙的脸，声音低哑却难得的温和，“我虽然脾气不好，但是对人不小气。你好好考虑一下我说的事，会对你有好处的。”

“你做梦！从我家滚出去！”马龙摔开张继科的手，气得浑身都在发颤：“现在立刻滚，不然我打电话报警！”

他这么坚决果断的拒绝让张继科脸色阴沉起来，随即冷笑：“报警？你试试看啊，尽管报，我帮你打110。”

马龙剧烈地喘息着，伸手就去抓电话。

他书桌上有个无线电话的座机，平时用得好好的，今天怎么按都不亮。

“没用的，我来之前已经让人把你家电话给断了。”张继科慢条斯理的摸出手机，“所以说我帮你打110嘛。不过在那之前我们得先打你单位的电话，给你今天请个病假。”

马龙眼睁睁看着他拨通一个号码，很快被接通了，他懒洋洋的叫了一声：“刘总？我是张继科。”

手机那边传来的声音马龙听不清楚，不过应该十分热情，因为张继科的态度实在非常随便，很有些颐指气使的味道。

“是这样的，你们单位有个叫马龙的工程师是我朋友……对，他今天不舒服我替他请个假……什么？请多久？不清楚啊，你看着办好吧……”

电话那头的刘总大概又殷勤的说了什么，张继科嗯嗯几声，挂了电话。

他大大方方的把手机递给马龙，问：“打个110试试？”

虽然他脸上还带着笑容，但是那笑容已经跟刚进门时明显不一样了。

马龙接过手机，手指有点颤抖的一下一下按号码，按到绿色通话键的时候，他突然停下了动作，猛然抬起头问张继科：“你……你姓张？”

张继科没有要拿家族背景出来压人的意思，但是也没有回避自己有背景这个事实，很大方的点点头说：“是啊。”

“弓长张还是立早章？”

“啊，就是那个张学良张大帅的张嘛……”

马龙没心思搭理张继科的调侃，他的脸色刹那间一片苍白，“你说你在家排行第二，是不是你有个哥哥叫……张晋飞？”

张继科也有点惊讶：“哟！你认识我家老大？还是他在北京特别高调？”

马龙一下子怔住了，张继科无法从他脸上找出一点表情来，就有点狐疑的去摸他的脸。那只是短短几秒钟之内的事情，马龙突然推翻张继科，从沙发上冲出去，那力气简直是濒死般骇人的，张继科都愣了一下。

他豁然起身，跟着马龙往外跑，却见马龙冲到厨房抄起一把手掌长的水果刀，指着张继科厉声道：“现在就给我滚出去！”

“你把刀放……”

“滚出去！”马龙声音尖利得可怕，眼底血丝都漫上来了，“不然我现在就剁了你！”

“你放轻松点，把刀放下先……”张继科一边摇手一边慢慢的往前走，想趁马龙不注意时夺过刀子，但是没想到马龙动作竟然闪电般的迅速，猛的雪光一闪，张继科就眼睁睁看着自己虎口上开了个横口！

伤口深倒是不深，但是横贯整个手掌，血一下子渗出来，张继科嘶的抽了一口凉气。

“现在给我滚出去，一辈子别出现在我眼前。”马龙一手拿着刀，一手颤抖的指着大门：“不然下次我见到你绝对杀了你！我说到做到！”

他话音未落，张继科突然一个箭步冲上前，右手飞快的搭在马龙拿刀的手腕上顺势一拧，与此同时重重飞膝往马龙腹部一撞，瞬间把马龙疼得弯下了腰。

那一踢张继科已经计算好了，位置正落在下腹处，虽然能制造出让人暂时失去行动力的强烈痛苦，但是也不至于把人给踢坏。

然而就在马龙被迫松开水果刀的瞬间，他还把刀锋往前递了一下，张继科措手不及，一下子被直接捅到了肩窝。

水果刀当然造不成很严重的伤害，马龙手腕被拧的时候使出的力气也相当有限，但是架不住那一刀十分精准，张继科的外套一下子就被刺穿了，刀尖堪堪在肩膀肌肉处一划，血一下子渗了出来。

张继科低头扫了一眼，脸色不变，抓着马龙的手一把拉过来，紧接着就在他后脑上劈手来了一下狠的！

马龙疼得闷哼了一声，身体瘫软下去，被张继科一把接在怀里。

“嘶，真够本事。”张继科往肩窝伤处抹了一把，顺手把血蹭到厨房墙壁上。然后将马龙打横抱起来。

马龙人事不省的时候看上去安静极了，眼睛紧紧闭着，唇形美好的嘴唇微微半张开。漆黑的头发凌乱垂落在额前，衬得皮肤初雪一般洁白。

张继科本来被刀划了两下，心里还有点小郁闷，但是把马龙往怀里那么一抱，他那点恼火又刹那间烟消云散了。

“还挺能文能武的嘛。”张继科低下头，在马龙脸上狠狠亲了一口。

马龙醒过来的时候感到后脑一阵刺痛，忍不住呻吟了一声。

一杯温水递到嘴边，马龙下意识的喝了两口，意识渐渐恢复清醒。

紧接着他就发现不对劲——双手被反铐在椅背上了！

“你这是干什么？！”马龙脱口而出，紧接着就因为后脑的剧痛而呻吟出声。

张继科愣了一下才反应过来，被人劈了后颈也是会痛的。他下手的时候可没想到马龙跟他在部队里那帮皮糙肉厚的哥们不一样，就算动手也要千万注意力道，否则会造成难以预料的伤害。

张继科愧疚的帮马龙揉揉后颈：“对不起对不起，你当时实在有点难搞……我下次再也不会了。”

马龙用力挣扎手臂：“把我放开！”

“不放。”张继科低头在马龙的头发上亲了一下，“什么时候答应什么时候放。”

马龙感到一阵毛骨悚然。

张继科这语气实在太像耍别扭提条件的小孩子了，但是小孩子威胁人最多也就“你不答应我就哭”，而不是“你不答应我就拘禁你”。最重要的是小孩子不会打人，没有手铐，口袋里也不会装着一把枪！

“张……张继科，你说你叫张继科是吧，”马龙冷静了一下，声音却仍然有着控制不住的颤抖，“你能不能先把我放开，这样铐着我没法答应……”

“你答应我就给你解开。”

“我不能答应你。我不喜欢男人，也不想跟人处朋友，更重要的是……”马龙顿了顿，牙关突然紧了一下：“我很讨厌你。”

张继科蹲在马龙膝前，问：“因为我闯进你家还对你动手动脚？”

马龙颤抖着摇摇头，然后又突然点点头。

“到底是，还是不是？”

“……你姓张。”马龙慢慢的说，声音仍然十分不稳，“我讨厌……我恨你们这些人。”

张继科一时间有点莫名：“那说到底你还是讨厌特权阶级是不是？觉得我们这种人嚣张不讲理，所以最好连沾都不要沾？这个你搞错了，虽然我有时候比较凶，但是总体上来说还算讲道理……啊，别用这种眼神看我，在你的事情上我的确是不讲道理的。”

马龙摇摇头，咬紧牙关不愿意跟张继科多说，只是不断要求他：“你先放开我！”

张继科一开始还好言好语哄他，哄到最后慢慢失去了耐心，就一声不吭的在边上坐着。有时候看马龙脸上显出难受的神情，他就上去按摩一下，有时揉后颈，有时按摩肩膀，有时把他一条小腿放到自己膝盖上仔细的揉捏。

时间很快到了中午，张继科看看手表，问：“我去给你弄点吃的？”

马龙闭上眼睛：“滚！”

张继科耸耸肩，径直到厨房去了。马龙在书房里只听到开关冰箱、洗菜切菜、蒸炒炸煮的声音，没多久张继科端着个大托盘走进了书房，托盘上赫然放着三菜一汤。

他这样反客为主，简直要马龙给气晕过去。

张继科还兴致勃勃的给他介绍：“炒了个青菜豆腐，一个花椰菜耗油炒虾仁，还爆了一盘虾球。汤是我看你冰箱里煲好的，拿出来热了一下。”

马龙还想让张继科给他松开手铐：“你铐着我没办法吃……”

“我喂你。”张继科从善如流的说，夹起一个丰满油亮的葱爆虾球递到马龙嘴边。

马龙简直绝望了：“我求求你，算是我求求你，你放过我可以吗？你现在从我家出去，我就当没见过你，我保证以后不惹你可以吗？”

张继科脸色沉了一下，刹那间神色变得有点让人害怕。

张继科是那种典型的面相，心情好的话一切都好，虽然不能说是满面和气，却也能算爽朗有魅力。但是他一旦不笑了，沉下脸，那种肃杀和冷戾的气质就能让人心里发寒。

后来马龙经常看到他那种脸色，慢慢也就习惯了，甚至也不忌惮于在他板脸的时候继续冷淡他，无视他，把他当做一团空气。

但是在当时，马龙毕竟还年轻，心里又是气、又是恐慌、又是伤心、又是愤怒，所以当张继科摆出脸色出来的时候，他就不免被震住了。

张继科紧接着又笑起来，亲昵的摸摸他的脸：“你可以当做没见过我，我却不能当做没见过你。来，乖，尝尝我的手艺，我做菜可有一手了。”

马龙被迫无奈的吃了几口菜，基本上食不下咽，张继科还一个劲的问：“味道怎么样？能吃辣的吗？好不好吃？”

马龙不敢激怒他，只能敷衍的点点头。

张继科登时就高兴起来：“你家厨房里东西太少了，所以搞来搞去就这几样。等哪天我给你买点好东西，收拾收拾能弄一大桌，还不带重样的。跟你说我这一手连我爹妈都没尝过，当然啦我从生下来到现在也没吃过我妈做的饭……哎走题了走题了。以后咱俩在一起厨房里的活儿都我做，保证把你养得白白胖胖的！”

马龙勉强吃了小半碗菜，实在是吃不下了，胃里难受得几乎要绞成一团。张继科看他肩膀始终在微微颤抖着，就温声问：“你怕什么呢？我不会把你怎么样的，你只要一松口，我立刻放了你，这还不好吗？”

“……我想去洗手间。”马龙迟疑了很长时间，才谨慎的说。

他从早上被拷到现在，差不多已经有四五个小时了，想去方便也不奇怪。

最终张继科叹了口气，说：“好吧。”

他转到椅背后面，低头用钥匙打开手铐。

从他拿出钥匙的刹那间开始起，马龙全身的肌肉都绷了起来。只听咔哒一声，手铐脱离皮肤，马龙瞬间挣脱双手，转身就狠狠一拳挥向张继科！

虽然因为长期保持反铐的姿势，手臂肌肉有点酸麻，但是这一拳绝对迅速而敏捷，如果张继科被正面击中的话，这一下不晕也得吃大苦头。

但是张继科什么人？马龙那点格斗技巧在他面前哪里够看？

在被击中前的一瞬间张继科迅速一偏头，紧接着一手搭在马龙手腕上，反方向重重一撇！与此同时他另一只手顺着马龙的手臂摸上去，在他腋下不轻不重的猛然一捣，马龙连哼都没哼出来，就一头栽了下去。

张继科趁机接住他，不顾挣扎强行把他一只手跟自己铐在了一起。

“操你妈，王八蛋！”马龙终于忍不住破口大骂。

“哟，你也会骂人！”

张继科狎昵的在他脸上摸了一把，力道稍微有点重，仿佛有些威胁的暗示：“宝贝儿，别在我面前玩手段，你没见识到那些真正仗势欺人还没人性的主儿……我已经算是很温柔的了。”

马龙扑上来要揍他，被张继科反扭手臂抱在怀里，亲热的问：“走吧？还去上厕所不？”

上厕所也是一项艰巨的工程。

马龙一只手跟张继科铐在一起，当着人面方便他又干不出来。张继科看着他涨红的脸，明知道这是在欺负人，心里却觉得被电打了一样酥麻。

“你能不能……转过身去？”马龙终于忍不住，含混的低声问。

张继科故意一笑：“都是男的你怕什么啊？还是说你那小兄弟太……不好意思见人？”

马龙咬着牙转过头，不知道是羞还是气，拉开拉链的时候手都在颤抖。

张继科低头一看，吹了声口哨：“这不挺漂亮的嘛。你害什么臊啊？”

——为了这句话，张继科再次把马龙铐在椅子上的时候费尽了九牛二虎之力，门牙都差点被马龙打下来一颗。挣扎中椅子还被踢翻了，狠狠砸到张继科腿上，把他痛得当即抽了口凉气。

最后他发了狠，捏着马龙的脖子把他按倒在椅子上，喝道：“再不老实老子这就干死你！”

他这边咔哒一声落了手铐，那边马龙狠狠一脚，正踢到张继科身上。

踢是踢中了，马龙的脚腕却被张继科一把抓住攥在手里。张继科就势把他袜子一脱一扔，就直接抓住了他白皙的脚腕。

马龙是个不常在户外运动的人，又很少穿短衣短裤，衣物遮盖下的皮肤更加细白，摸上去滑溜溜又凉浸浸的。

张继科从小到大，只有他揍人家，没有人家打他的份。眼下被马龙连刮两刀又踹又打那么多次，他心里本来已经十分恼火了，但是一看马龙那愤怒咬牙的小模样，又把他形状漂亮的脚腕一沾手，张继科心里不知不觉一下子软和起来了，就跟猫抓似的有点痒。

他顺着脚踝往小腿往上摩挲了两把，才低声笑道：“你喜欢打就打吧，老子不跟你计较……操，谁叫老子喜欢你呢。”

马龙一个激灵，猛的把脚往回缩，但是张继科不肯放手，狎昵的低头亲了一口。

不管对男女而言双脚都是十分敏感的部位，在做爱或者是前戏的时候爱抚脚部，往往能让暧昧的情潮更加升温。

亲下去的时候张继科也觉得有点擦枪走火了。

马龙猛的喘了口气，用力挣脱，但是张继科硬抓着不松手。

他在马龙脚面上不轻不重的撕咬，又去挠他的脚心和脚趾。马龙下意识绷直脚背的动作刺激了张继科玩弄的心思，那兴奋诱使他更加缠绵的去逗弄马龙，刻意撩拨他的情欲。很快马龙把抵抗的力量渐渐放软了，张继科又撩起他的裤管去亲他小腿，同时一只手伸上去，粗暴拉下马龙的裤子拉链。

“不要！”马龙声音发着抖，甚至还有一点哀求的意味，“……求求你！”

张继科三下五除二掏出马龙下身那个温顺的器官，先是用手逗了几下，感觉马龙全身肌肉僵硬得厉害，就用手缓慢而有力的抚摸他的腰侧，同时抬起头，张口把他那玩意儿含在了嘴里。

温热柔软的口腔包裹让马龙刹那间打了个寒颤，从未有过的快感仿佛潮水一样，眼睁睁没了顶。他就仿佛溺水一般竭力仰起头，无法说出完整的字句来，甚至无法拒绝，只能从唇齿见发出断断续续的、压抑的呻吟。

张继科以前没干过这种事，也不喜欢别人对他这样做，因为总感觉这样有种侮辱人的意思，他不屑。

但是那根深蒂固了很多年的思想在此刻竟然不堪一击，他心甘情愿用唇舌去逗弄那个不清不愿开始勃起的小东西，用牙齿轻轻咬最前端，用尽全身解数去挑逗马龙最大的渴求。他甚至模仿着交媾的频率一下一下吞吐着那器官，听着马龙压抑、痛苦、却充满情欲的喘息，心里充满了成就感。

马龙坚持的时间不长，很快张继科就感觉到嘴里的东西越发激动。他知道马龙要射了，却没有把它吐出来的意思，反而刻意用力的一个深喉。

马龙终于忍不住发出一声短促的呻吟，带着战栗而细软的哭腔。这声音实在太他妈的诱人了，张继科觉得自己身上有火在烧，下身硬得简直发痛。

就在这个时候马龙终于颤抖着射了出来。高潮持续了好几秒，他竭力仰起头，刹那间都没有知觉了，只剩下电流般的快感狠狠鞭笞着身体，逼得他发狂。

那快感让他昏沉，仿佛里边有点说不清道不明的东西，应该是屈辱和难堪，但是在极端的刺激之下又反而加剧了罪恶的愉悦。

“老子可是第一次吞别人的东西。”张继科站起身，一边抹掉嘴边的白浊一边嘟嘟囔囔的说。

马龙迷蒙间睁开眼睛看他，高潮的余韵还久久盘踞在身体里，张继科的存在却又让他极端恐惧。

“该不该礼尚往来呢？”张继科扳过马龙的下巴，用粗糙的指腹肆无忌惮抚摸他的脸颊，在看到马龙极度恐慌的眼神之后，他声音低沉的笑了起来：“别担心，虽然我真的很想狠狠的干你，但现在我还能忍的住，第一次嘛我不喜欢用强。”

他低头亲了马龙一下，又在他胸前拧了两把。刹那间马龙身体有点僵硬，因为他感觉到张继科下身某个极度亢奋的硬物顶到了他的小腹，那其中巨大的威胁简直不言而喻。

“我再给你一点时间考虑。”张继科站起身，居高临下的盯着马龙：“我耐心不多，你得抓紧。”

很久以后马龙回忆起被铐在椅子上的那两天，心里都还会不由自主的产生一种混合着狼狈的羞耻感。

张继科接二连三不断的挑逗马龙，有时候用手强制他达到高潮，有时候在他身上摸两把吃吃豆腐，最不济也要用语言逗他几句，欣赏他愤怒又难堪的模样。

马龙咬牙度过了第一天，心情一直极度愤怒。因为情绪动荡太大造成肠胃刺激，晚上甚至把吃进去的两口饭都吐出来了。

但是他坚决的反抗在张继科面前没有半点效果，张继科比他强硬得多。不管马龙哀求也好咆哮也好愤恨也好，他都始终是那句话：“答应我就放开你，否则我陪着你耗。”

晚上马龙只能坐在椅子上睡觉，睡得很不舒服。张继科半点不为所动，也搬了把椅子坐在他身边打盹。

睡到半夜的时候马龙恍惚觉得自己移动了一下，身体有种失重的悬空感。那只是短短几秒钟的事情，很快他就再次昏沉着陷入了睡眠。

他不知道张继科把手铐打开了，把他抱到床上，然后紧贴着他舒服的闭上眼睛。

第二天凌晨天还没亮的时候，张继科先醒了过来，又把马龙从床上抱到椅子上，按昨晚的原样反铐好。

马龙后来以为他被铐在椅子上整整两天，其实并不是。在椅子上他绝对不会一睡一整晚，因为椅背太杠人，不会像床上睡的那样舒服。

张继科很得意，因为马龙没发现晚上的这个秘密。

事实上马龙不仅没发现，还很愤怒。他是个天生善于享受生活中美好一面的人，有着细腻的感情和敏感的内心，愿意相信人性中的善良和友好。一旦有人恶意而残忍的对待他，他就会受到很大伤害。

他有着强烈而自我的是非观，觉得世界上不应该有恃强凌弱的人，不应该有强权主义跟特权阶级，杀了人就应该赔命，伤害他人之后就应该诚心诚意的道歉改过，争取原谅。

但是张家人打破了他对这个社会的正常认知，让他恐慌又绝望。

他无论如何也想不通，为什么他努力经营了这么多年的人生，明明就快要熬尽苦难了，明明光明就已经在眼前了，却突然一下子被张家人轻而易举的推回了深渊。

他看着张继科霸道的样子，觉得不寒而栗。

他从没有过这么清晰而强烈的想要复仇的想法，在刚刚得知老师和弟弟被撞死的时候没有，在得知张晋飞逃脱了法律制裁的时候没有，甚至在第一眼见到张继科的时候也没有。

那些稻草一根一根叠加起来，最终压垮了马龙原本沉静的内心。

他知道单凭自己是不可能向张晋飞复仇的，更不可能向徇私舞弊的司法人员讨回公道。他跟那些人的阶级相差太远了，几乎一个天上一个地下。

想要当面接触张晋飞，只有一个途径，那就是通过张继科。

其实在那个时候马龙还没有清晰的、想要取人性命的办法，他只是笼统有个报仇的念头。虽然对于法律感到很绝望，但是一下子就让马龙产生用双手杀死仇人的想法，那也不可能。

他只是黑暗中摸索到一条路，这条路还是张晋飞的亲弟弟双手奉送到他面前，他在羞辱他，也在给他助力，是绝路，也是生路。

马龙被反铐在椅子上的第二天，起了轻微的低烧。

倒不是因为身体上受了伤害而造成的，只是因为他第一天没吃什么东西，情绪又激动，精神上消耗太大。

张继科很殷勤的弄东西给他吃，端茶倒水不亦乐乎，但是没想起来去试试马龙的温度。他还以为马龙没精神只是因为被铐累了，同一个姿势保持一天毕竟也不是件好玩的事情。

他还忍不住像第一天那样去撩拨马龙，但是看对方始终打不起精神来，也只能悻悻的住了手。

第二天晚上，张继科接了个电话，是陈玘打过来邀他组局。

张继科毫不脸红跟他描述了一下自己这两天都在忙什么，陈玘听完后十分震惊：“你还真是流氓啊？把人铐了两天？！……靠，我也管不了你那摊子烂事，就说你今晚能不能来吧？”

张继科在那笑嘻嘻的说：“我哪放心他一个人在家，我得时时刻刻看着他才安心。”

“你要真是一见钟情了，就放下身段好好追求人家不行吗！干嘛非搞这些脑子不做主的蠢事？”

“操，”张继科深吸了一口气，说：“我一看到他，就喜欢得连自己姓什么都忘了，哪还有耐心等他个一年半年的再动手！”

马龙闭着眼睛深深靠在椅子里，闻言眼睫跳了一下。

张继科挂了电话，笑嘻嘻低头去亲吻他的眼皮，问：“都过了两天了，你考虑得怎么样？”

马龙默不作声的别过头。

“我耐心也是有限的，宝贝儿，你看你这么细皮嫩肉，肯定也吃不了什么苦，还是别惹急了我比较好。”张继科顿了顿，看看马龙的脸色，又低声笑了起来：“——开玩笑开玩笑，我逗你玩的。操，我怎么忍心让你吃苦头呢？我这么喜欢你。”

他们两人之间的距离这么贴近，张继科说话时嘴唇几乎就贴在马龙脸上。马龙用力仰头避开那亲昵的接触，声音有些发抖：“你……”

张继科听他说了句什么，但是没听清：“什么？”

“你认真的？”

那声音虽然十分微弱，但是对张继科来说不亚于希望的曙光，他连忙咳了一声正色表示：“真得不能再真了！我从来就没这么喜欢过谁，你他妈的是第一个！”

马龙目光一点一点的移到张继科脸上，仿佛在强烈按捺着什么情绪一样，仔仔细细的打量他。

“我答应你。”马龙低声说，牙齿都在控制不住的轻轻打抖：“快给我松开手。”

张继科不等他说第二遍，就狂喜的扑上去狠狠亲了他一口，飞快的解开手铐。

马龙还没反应过来就被狠狠抓进了一个火热的怀抱中，张继科用力亲吻着他的头发，顺着耳垂一直亲到脖颈，然后把他狠狠按到椅子里去，头在他颈侧用力的蹭着。这样亲昵而激动的动作让马龙紧紧皱起眉头，竭力往后仰起头，突然他感觉腰侧蹭到了什么冰凉的东西，不由得打了个寒战。

那是张继科塞在口袋里的手枪。

他像是被刺激到一样猛然推开张继科，力气出乎意料的大，让张继科都踉跄了一下。他站起身拔腿就往外跑，然而张继科满腔喜悦正熊熊燃烧着，哪里能让他真的跑掉，于是立刻就伸手去抓。

论力气马龙不是张继科的对手，但是禁不住他全力挣扎，脸上的神情极度惊惧，连张继科这么粗线条的人都看出来了：“放松放松，冷静点！怎么了？怎么回事？”

马龙一言不发，手指颤抖着一指。

张继科顺着他的手指往自己身上一看，看到露出来的枪管才突然反应过来：“你是说这个？”

他掏出手枪来在马龙面前晃了晃，随即将手枪往地上轻轻一抛。

“别害怕，我不是故意带出来吓你的，真的不是！我昨天早上从军委出来后就直接找你来了，所以衣服都没换，这是标准配枪。乖，不怕，我一直上着保险栓呢……”

张继科把马龙勒在自己怀里，用自己觉得最温和最无害的声音一遍遍安慰着，殊不知他不论再怎么把姿态放软，也无法改变自己在马龙心中的暴力形象了。

张继科把马龙扛到肩上，一脚踢开卧室的门，把他摔到那张宽大的双人床上，随即整个人覆了上去。

他真心感觉得意极了。那如愿以偿的狂喜在他心里燃烧着，烧得他焦渴难耐。忍耐了这么多天的成果是如此甜美，以至于下身性器很快膨胀得发痛，让他眼底很快弥漫起骇人的血丝。

他三下五除二撕开马龙的衣服，双臂狠狠环抱住他的身体，从修长的脖颈一直亲吻到锁骨深陷处，狠狠留下一个个鲜红的吻痕。就像品尝稀世美味的珍馐一样，每一口都恨不得嚼碎了吞下去，永远独占在自己身体里，永远不露出分毫来跟他人分享。

这是我的，张继科激动的想。

是我一个人的，只属于我一个人的。

马龙一直咬着牙，无法控制的哆嗦着，竭力忍耐着不发出半点声音来。直到进入的时候张继科去吻他的脸，才发现他满脸都被眼泪打湿了，泪水还顺着脸颊不断流到白皙的颈窝里。

张继科用嘴唇磨蹭他的脸，含混不清的叹息：“哭得跟个小孩子似的……”

他把马龙的上半身抱起来，紧紧圈在自己怀里，仿佛在用这种方法竭力的去哄他。

然而马龙仍然在颤抖着，只要张继科一开始抽动，他就止不住的蜷缩起来，就像受到了伤害却无力自保的动物一般。

张继科只能把他抱在怀里，一边低声叫马龙的名字，一边用布满枪茧的指腹抹去他眼角的泪水。

他曾经很想得到马龙，那种野兽般的侵占欲就仿佛雄性寻求交欢一般，只要被允许就可以了。然而紧接着他又想得到马龙心甘情愿的允许，不仅仅是迫于暴力和恐惧的无奈首肯，还要更加主动的，更加配合的，两厢情愿的爱情。

他渐渐变得越发贪心，想要马龙接受他，喜欢他，对他温情相待，跟他过一辈子。他想要马龙所有的一切，也愿意奉献自己所有的东西，就像真正的夫妻一般互相之间无所保留。

但是后来他发现马龙什么都不会给他。就算他再主动，再强硬，也得不到半点回应。

他所得到的所有，他自以为曾经得到的接纳和允许，都只不过是马龙在逼迫之下无奈的认输而已。他以为只要自己好好弥补就能得到马龙的感情，谁知道很快他就发现，哪怕自己倾尽所有，也永远别想换来马龙的半分温情。

他们无法像爱人一样共度一生。张继科发现自己所奉上的一切，都不是马龙所需要的。

只有在被马龙最深、最彻底的伤害过之后，张继科才好不容易得到了唯一的机会，在所有人都试图将马龙生吞活剥的时候把他藏起来，占有他也保护他。

那是张继科第一次从加害者的位置转移到保护者的位置上，尽管马龙不想要这保护，他却只能绝望的抓住最后一次机会，甚至不惜与他自己的母亲和家族为敌。

——我一看到他，就喜欢得连自己姓什么都忘记了。

很久以后张继科才想起来，自己当年对陈玘所说的这句话，最后竟然一语成戳。

番外END

张司令醒来之后，张继科每天都尽量抽时间去医院看他。老爷子身体硬朗，加上整个医院倾尽所有力量的后续疗养，他很快能坐起身，开始小运动量的复健了。张继科偶尔赶上吹风的时间，就亲自推着轮椅，陪着张司令在医院花园里散步。

有一天张司令精神特别好，俩人在外面多晒了半个小时的太阳。

“我最近看你脸色不好？”周围没人的时候，张司令突然问：“你是遇到什么事了吗，继科？”

张继科最近因为高江两家疯狂搜寻凶手的事情被逼得有点急，张司令的话一下子戳中他痛点，他脸色微微变了一下，低声说：“没有，是军工项目那边有点小麻烦，我会处理好的。”

张司令点点头，突然又问：“那个姓马的孩子，你们找到他了吗？”

“没有。我们在……在尽力。”

“哦，尽力是件好事。”张司令闭目养神了一会儿，就在张继科打算把他推回病房的时候，突然听他缓缓的低声的说：“要是你真的找到了小马，不如就把他放了吧。”

张继科停下脚步，半晌才勉强调整出正常的声音来：“您怎么会这么说？”

“我那天听你妈又提起晋飞的事情，心里有点感慨。”张司令稍微在轮椅上坐正了一点，又道：“你大哥当年撞人，结案后我叫人赔钱给那家人，你妈还拦着不让，我当时说事情如果做绝了，以后是要遭报应的。其实我当初确实想让你大哥吃几年牢饭，好歹受个教训，以后做事也不会那样糊涂。可是……唉，到底是我老了，糊涂了，听凭你妈买通高良庆，做出这种事情来，最终还把小高连累了。现在想起来我真的后悔啊！”

张继科浑身肌肉都绞紧，咬牙闷头听着。

“这件事情归根到底，是我们家欠小马在先。你大哥害了他家两条命，他只剁了咱们家一个人，我老头子还捡了条命回来，也算两清了。冤冤相报何时了，得饶人处且饶人。如果不收敛反省的话，今天有一个马龙出来拿刀报仇，明天会不会有其他人抄着手枪上门要债？我年轻刚参军时，也觉得这世上有公理，有道德，但是这么多年风风雨雨的走下来，到老享福了，我反而忘记要敬畏这世间的道德跟公理了。现在想起来，这一笔笔的血债，归根到底是我的罪过啊！”

张司令顿了顿，声音有点低哑。

“你这两年也没少对人家做混账事，继科，该收手了。你小时候你妈偏爱老大，我也没纠正她，不知不觉薄待了你。现在我老了，老大已经走了，我不想再一次失去你这个儿子！我不想有一天再看到你被别人报仇……”

张继科骇然一惊，半晌才叫了声：“爸……”

父子俩对望了半响，张继科渐渐稳住脸色，点点头说：“如果我抓住他，我会按您的意思去做。”

张司令凝视着儿子的眼睛，肃然道：“我希望你真的说到做到。”

张继科静默半晌，突然跪下来，给张司令磕了个头。

他从来没跪过任何人，膝盖宁折也不弯，哪怕流血流汗都不流泪。这一跪一磕头，惊得张司令差点从轮椅上摔下来，连声问：“你这是做什么！起来！快起来！”

张继科跪在地上，低声道：“爸，这件事我对不起你！”

张司令心里一时说不上来是什么滋味，沉默很久之后才长长的叹了口气：“跟你老子说什么对不起？就算没有你，他迟早有一天也会找到咱们家的！”

张继科用力摇了摇头“不是为这件事……”

“那是什么？”

因为什么呢？

因为在来医院之前，他还在为马龙吃完东西就呕吐的事情着急上火？

因为在所有真相被揭露的时候，他心里竟然隐约有对张晋飞当年撞人的怨忿？

因为在司令夫人都急疯了的这段时间里，他屡次撒谎隐瞒马龙的行踪？

张继科从小就被教育要为家族而付出，要承担起一个男人对家庭的重任，要光耀门楣。他一直以为自己已经达到了这些要求，谁知到最后才发现，他是唯一一个背叛了父母亲戚的人。

有时候他看着在自己面前沉睡的马龙，他睡得那样熟，就紧贴在自己怀里，只要稍微伸手用力，就可以立刻捏断他毫无防备的脖颈。这个人杀了他一母同胞的兄长，伤了他年逾六十的老父，将江宏昌高良庆一刀毙命，还砍断了赵霆的一只手。不论是法律、道德还是社会公理，都毫无疑问会要求他血债血偿。

但是张继科下不了手。

他明知道那是错的，但是他下不了手。

尽管亲手杀掉马龙的想法如同附骨之疽一样在张继科灵魂深处纠缠着，但是另一股更绝望也更悲哀的力量，自始至终阻止着张继科的冲动，让他每次克制不住把手放到马龙脖子上的时候，都会心脏绞痛得喘不上气。

他没法想象失去了马龙，他会怎么样。

到了晚上马龙再一次把吃进去的半碗米粥全都吐了出来。

这跟他以前用冷暴力对抗张继科，张继科逼他吃什么他就吐什么的行为不同，这次真的是他控制不住自己的身体，呕得浑身痉挛，而且吐出来的都是完完整整没消化的东西。

张继科惊慌得手都在抖，想打电话去叫许昕，但是许昕晚上有一个大手术，手机关机中。

马龙把该吐的全吐完了，感觉胃里针扎一样的痛，他忍不住捂住腹部，紧紧的蜷缩在了沙发上。

张继科一手搂着他，一手端着热水，低声哄劝：“你喝一口，好歹暖暖胃……”

马龙就着他的手喝了一口，虚弱的摇摇头。

张继科赶紧把水杯放到茶几上，用双手把马龙抱起来，尽量让他舒服的靠在自己怀里。

马龙昏昏沉沉的任凭张继科摆弄，过了半晌感觉疼痛稍微退下去一点了，他睁开眼睛，看到张继科焦急担忧的目光。

那眼神竟然有些柔软的东西，放在张继科这么个强硬铁血、脾气暴烈的人身上，实在是太少见了。

马龙突然闭上眼睛，笑了一声。

那笑容虽然十分短暂，并且也轻淡到几乎不见，但是仍然让张继科吓了一跳：“你……你……你没事吧？你……还难受吗？”

马龙摇摇头，虽然没有看张继科，但是脸上的表情十分温和。

张继科简直受宠若惊，手脚都不知道放到哪里了。马龙在他怀里就像一块烫手山芋，忍不住想摸，却又不敢下手，连心脏都嘭嘭嘭跳的厉害。

“我，我去打电话叫医生，我去看看许昕手术完了没！”

张继科慌不迭的要逃，却听见马龙轻轻叫了他一声：“张继科！”

就仿佛军队里被下了命令一般，张继科立刻屏声静气的转过头去：“是是是，是是……怎么了？”

马龙苍白的唇角微微浮起一点笑意来，说：“别去叫医生，坐下来。”

“你还疼吗？觉得饿吗？要不要我去……”

“不疼了。”马龙摇摇头，胃里针刺一般剧烈的痛苦还在一跳一跳的冲击着神经，他脸上除了苍白之外别无异色，“我有点冷，你陪我说说话吧。”

张继科拿来一床厚厚的毛毯，仔细把马龙包裹起来，然后把他整个人搂在怀里，沉默着蹭他的脸。

张继科头发毛刺刺的十分扎人，扎得马龙脸上有些刺痛，但是却分散了他对胃痛的注意力。

“说什么呢……”张继科声音闷闷的，半晌才迟疑着说，“我们家老头子都醒了，你怎么总不见好呢，我一想起这个就烦得慌……”

马龙闭上眼睛，无声的笑了一下。

他始终有种预感，觉得自己这次，可能是好不了了。

他见过自己的父亲因为胃癌挣扎，消瘦，最终告别这个世界的整个过程。他对那个过程，有着触目惊心的记忆和预感。

“再忍几个小时，等许昕出了手术室我就去接他。你这样子叫我怎么放心，万一出什么问题，你让我怎么办呢？”

张继科抱怨着，声音里却听不出真正有什么怨忿的情绪，倒是担心更多一些。

马龙觉得好笑，便问：“如果我好端端的活着，你怎么跟江宏昌、高良庆他们家人交待呢？”

张继科沉默下来。

“你这样拖着是解决不了任何问题的。你心里应该清楚，江家和高家不会因为时间的推移就淡忘我这个罪犯。”

“……那我又该怎么办呢，”张继科苦笑一声，喃喃地说：“我这么恨你，又没办法眼睁睁看你送命，我这么……这么的喜欢你……”

马龙垂下眼睛，望着张继科。

橙黄色的灯光下，这个男人一贯英挺俊朗、棱角分明的线条微微有点扭曲，仿佛在因为什么束手无措的事情而痛苦着。

他心里微微的叹了口气，别开目光。

张继科突然讷讷的低声问：“马龙，你杀了这么多人，但是有没有……有没有曾经爱上过……什么人？”

马龙愣了一会儿，才慢慢的、轻轻的笑着反问：“你觉得呢？”

那尾音虽然带着笑意，听起来却十分疲惫。

更像是一声微微的叹息。

许昕觉得自己真是十分背气，三更半夜刚刚结束手术，躺在休息室还没来得及闭上眼打盹，就被张继科硬拎起来了。

这还不算，到了张继科家，还得看着这兵痞摆出一副深情款款的情圣模样，把许昕恶心得不行。

马龙胃痛得一晚上没睡，早上吃了药，沉沉的睡过去了。许昕不想叫醒他，就昨晚呕吐的情况仔细询问了张继科，又要看呕吐出来的东西。

张继科一脸无辜说：“早处理了，怎么可能留下来啊。”

许昕强忍着殴打他的冲动，咬牙切齿的教育：“不会照顾人就把人送医院去，呕吐出来的食物残渣和血液颜色是判定胃病种类的重要依据！我看你别是又把人打成胃出血了吧？”

“你胡说八道什么！老子我可没动他一指头！”

“他那怎么吃了还就吐，还呕血，还胃痛？”

“我怎么知道！我要知道还他妈的轮到你当外科主任！”

许昕哼了一声：“肠胃科的疾病光看是看不出来的，得送到医院去检查。你要是不心疼，就让他在家硬扛着，胃痉挛、胃溃疡这种慢性病可以靠吃药来慢慢控制。但是万一有个什么更严重的病，拖下去可就是个死了。”

张继科听得心惊胆战：“还有什么更严重的病？”

“这可难说了，马工不是一直闹胃病吗？胃部病变久了，难说会不会闹出个胃癌。”许昕说着也觉得有点严重，斟酌了一下语句，道：“早发现早治疗，胃癌初期和中期都还有活路，反正我劝你不能再把人藏在家里了。你要是怕马工出去被人发现，我就叫几个嘴巴严实的小医生，专门抽一个下午出来，给他照个胃镜拍个片子。”

张继科抽出一根烟来叼在嘴里，手有点抖，开打火机的时候竟然没点着火。

“我倒是想把他送医院去，但是……江宏昌他妈跟我妈早结成联盟了，最近老来逼问我，这事要是透出一点口风去，我怕他们……”

他嚓的一声点燃打火机，凑到嘴边去把烟点燃了，深深的吸了一口。

“好，你是医生，我听你的。万一真是什么更严重……我拖不起。”

许昕第一次看到张继科这样犹豫，不由得有点骇异。

他父亲是张司令的保健医生，他从小跟着张家两兄弟长大，对于张晋飞的个性不好评价，对张继科的认识却非常鲜明。

张继科是个干什么事都不会害怕的人。他天生缺少胆怯的神经，天底下的事情对他来说，只有能做和不能做两种。一旦他觉得这件事可以做，应该做，他就会理直气壮义无反顾的往上冲，子弹擦着脸飞过去他连眼睛都不眨一下。

婆婆妈妈、优柔寡断这种情绪，对张继科来说简直太少见了。

就像凶残的史前怪兽突然不吃肉，改吃草了一样。

出乎张继科和许昕的意料，马龙对去医院检查这件事竟然十分抗拒。

许昕好不容易把胃镜室借来半天，费尽心机的布置好一切，谁知道马龙却卡在半路上，说什么也不愿意到医院来。

张继科抓着方向盘，心里跟被火烤着一样焦躁：“其他事情都由你，这个可不行！必须去检查，没得商量！”

马龙裹着一件张继科的白色羽绒服，他最近瘦得厉害，整张脸都仿佛要被竖起来的后兜帽所盖住。从张继科的角度可以清晰的看见他垂下来的眼睫毛，和倔强紧闭的嘴唇，因为太过精致，反而让人有些不敢触碰。

他又不说话，也不表态，只沉默的抗拒着，让张继科更加恼火：“你到底想什么呢？两三天没吃东西了，就靠喝点牛奶活着，你他妈的找死啊？告诉你，你这条命可不是你自己的，是老子的！由不得你随便糟蹋！”

他俯身越过副驾驶席，从另一侧车门把马龙狠狠拉上来，又低头给他系上安全带。这个动作让他呼吸时火热的气都喷到马龙身上，仿佛灼伤一般，让马龙手微微别扭的动了一下。

张继科的感觉有时候比狼还敏锐，一把就抓住了马龙的手臂，然后伸到衣袖底下，沿着光裸的手臂皮肤一点一点抚摸上去。

那皮肤的触感光洁温润，又触手微凉，张继科甚至能想象到自己掌心的枪茧摩擦他的皮肤，留下几乎不见的痕迹。

会不会疼呢？张继科脑子里竟然飞快的闪过这样一个念头。

应该不会的吧，不过也说不准，如果是别人的话那就无所谓了，大老爷们儿还在乎这点小事吗？不过这可是马龙呀，这是他喜欢得恨不得整天叼在嘴里不松口的马龙呀。

张继科指腹在马龙手臂上轻轻摩挲着，脑子里乱七八糟的闪过很多念头。

有时候他也觉得，如果自己手上的茧少一些，发起狠来的时候力气轻一些，说起话来的时候温柔一些……会不会就能讨马龙的喜欢了呢？

“你放开我好吗？”突然马龙轻轻的说，“你压着我难受。”

张继科一震，很快的坐直身体，颇为不自然的咳了一声。

“我不是存心糟蹋身体，”马龙又低声道，“我只是觉得这样下去没意思。”

“哪里没意思了？”

“活着没意思。”

马龙顿了顿，又补了一句：“反正都是要死的。”

张继科扭头去看着他，目光沉沉的，显然很不高兴，但是也不像生气的模样。

半晌他才低声道：“你要是担心江家高家那些事，我告诉你，任何想要你命的人，我都绝对跟他拼命——包括你。”

马龙有些茫然的抬起头来，跟张继科对视了几秒，张继科却突然扭过头，猛的一踩油门。

许昕左等不来，右等不来，电话打了好几个，张继科都说还在路上，手里开着车，不方便接。许昕知道张继科是个开车极度小心的人，但是他更担心马龙是不是又说错话被他修理，所以就坚决要求让马工来听电话。

张继科悻悻的骂了一声：“你他妈的还担心我半路把人拐跑了？”说着就把手机塞给马龙：“姓许的要跟你说话。”

马龙接过电话，轻轻喊了一声：“许医生？”

许昕一听他的声音，不知道怎么的就松了口气，问：“你们真的在往医院走？”

马龙说：“嗯。”

“走哪儿了？”

“还得十几分钟吧。”

“怎么搞这么久，我这边胃镜科的小医生都无聊得开始打牌了……”

张继科突然扭过头，对着电话厉声道：“小心老子让他们一辈子打不了牌！”

马龙喝道：“开你的车去！”

他这一声竟然把张继科吼得缩了缩头，悻悻的转回去开车，一边还尴尬的嘟囔：“我就知道，你就好当着姓许的面削我面子……”

许昕哽了很久，小声问：“……马工？”

“没事。张继科刚才压线了。”

“哦，压线了。”许昕咳了一声，结结巴巴的说：“那、那我等你们来，你们动作稍微快一点。”

马龙温和的答应了，挂断电话，把手机放到驾驶座边上的凹槽里。

张继科甚至不敢伸手把手机塞回口袋，他两只手都把在方向盘上，正襟危坐，表情严肃，紧紧盯着车道边的两条白线，连眼珠子都不敢转一下。

许昕果然跑去警告了那几个小医生一番，等张继科他们到的时候，一切仪器设备都已经准备好了，几个医生也都满面笑容的等在那里。

马龙还是有些不情愿，但是当着人面并不表露出来。张继科叫他去做CT，他就默不作声的进去了，也不多说什么。

趁周围没人在的时候，许昕指指楼上，对张继科使了个眼色：“伯母今天在医院呢。”

“陪我爸？”

“可不是嘛。你们家保姆简直做了一桌满汉全席带过来。”

张继科手里把玩着打火机，说：“那行，检查完了我上去看看。”

许昕看他说话神态，仿佛藏着什么事情，就忍不住问：“江宏昌他们家跟你妈……这几天又去找你了？我听说司令醒来以后你也天天过来探望，他老人家有没有逼你什么？”

张继科迟疑了一下，轻声道：“我爸倒是还好，还劝我把马龙放了。我猜江宏昌家里应该有什么不妥，老爷子不想因为这事跟他们家沾上关系。可惜我妈看不到这么多，跟江宏昌家走得很近，前两天还因为这个跟我爸吵了一架。”

“这就是伯母的不是了，江宏昌他妈能沾吗？连江天一都说她糊涂。”许昕叹了口气，喃喃的道：“不怕神一样的对手，就怕猪一样的队友啊……”

俩人站着闲聊了一会儿，门里边出来个小医生，招手叫许昕过去。

许昕随口问：“叫我干什么啊？我都生疏多少年了，片子你们看不就得了。”

“不是不是，就是我们几个商量了一下，觉得最好再做一个纤维胃镜。但是这个胃镜吧起码要等半个小时……”

“只要准确，该上的检查一样不能少。”许昕拿定了主意，又转头去问张继科：“喂张二！马工来之前喝水了吗？”

“从昨晚开始起就水米不进了，怎么了？”

“没什么。”许昕回过头，对小医生挥挥手：“先打一针阿托品，半小时后做胃镜。”

等待的时间总是格外漫长。

张继科一开始老想进去陪马龙，但是马龙又坚决不许，搞得张继科十分急躁，在许昕办公室里走来走去，一会儿抽烟一会儿喝茶，还手滑摔了一个玻璃杯。

许昕心疼得不行，捧着碎片在那叫唤：“老子的爱马仕啊……”

办公室的门又被叩了两下，一个小医生伸头进来问：“主任？”

许昕赶紧把碎片收拾收拾，问：“好了吗你们？结果出来啦？”

“保险起见，还是做个内镜超声吧。”小医生一边看许昕的脸色，一边迟疑的说：“胃镜也看了，但是……”

许昕突然脸色沉下来了：“内镜超声？我看是你们技术不过关，就在那折腾病人吧。胃镜还看不出来你们真该去死一死了，还不如把CT片子拿过来我看呢！”

小医生连连摆手，又向张继科那边使眼色。

张继科正低着头点烟，背对着这边。许昕一看小医生的脸色，心里咯噔了一下。

“还不赶紧去！”

小医生把门一关，蹬蹬蹬的跑了。

张继科抬起头：“怎么搞的？怎么到现在都没完？”

许昕看他一眼，不说话，靠在椅子上瞪着天花板。

张继科不耐烦的踢了椅子一脚：“到底怎么回事，给句话啊！这不是存心折腾人呢吗？”

“哎呀你踢我干什么！”许昕一骨碌坐起来，往桌子上一拍：“你当为什么折腾这么久，因为他们拿不定主意！一般胃病糊弄你两句也就得了，但是严重的就要再三斟酌才能跟你说，你懂吗？”

“……严重？”

“怎么不严重呢？你说马工这样的人，外边又没应酬，又不抽烟不喝酒，他怎么会得胃病呢？还不就是因为你！你他妈的还好意思踢我！”

张继科心里一沉，直觉许昕这么说是有道理的，心里不由得微微刺疼起来。

心情压抑、情绪抑郁、作息时间不固定，都是能引发胃病的外在因素。而马龙如果心情压抑，十有八九都是因为张家。

况且张继科当初踢他的那一脚，当时就把人踢到胃出血急救去了，保不齐他胃到现在都不好是因为这个。

许昕鼻子里喷着气，哼哼着问：“你还有什么要说的吗？”

张继科叹了口气说：“没了。”然后慢慢的走回沙发边，坐了下来。

这次检查比较快，不一会儿刚才那个小医生就过来敲门，手里还拿着CT的片子，神情非常严肃。

许昕叫他坐，又端了杯水搁在他面前，问：“你们到底怎么看？”

小医生指指张继科，问：“这位是……”

“哦，病人家属。”

小医生对张继科点点头，说：“家属要做好思想准备。”

张继科一听这话，脑子里当时就嗡的一声，手脚都凉了。

许昕也是又惊又怒：“你说什么？什么叫做好思想准备？到底是怎么回事？”

小医生把片子往桌面上一摊，小声说：“——别慌别慌，还是中期，还来得及动手术。”

张继科猛然站起来，厉声问：“什么中期？！”

小医生被他的气势吓到了，勉强冷静的说：“胃……胃体穹窿部癌中期，中分化腺癌，简而言之就是胃癌中期。不要紧张，放松心态，建议接受两三个疗程的化疗之后再做一次钡透，情况好的话可以接受手术。”

张继科一时间耳朵里嗡嗡直响，只看见小医生的嘴巴开开合合，却一个字都听不懂。

紧接着他感到眼前晃了一下，几秒钟后才反应过来是自己脚下一软，不由自主的瘫坐在了沙发上。

“病人还年轻，身体底子也还好，没有心血管方面的疾病，手术风险会被降得很低。幸亏发现得不算晚，真到晚期可能连全胃切除都不管用了。”小医生迟疑了一下，又说：“主要是病人心态，积极配合的话胃癌中期根本不算个事，心态不好……中期也能拖死人的。”

许昕此时不比张继科冷静到哪里去，他虽然心里有些预感，但是预感毕竟跟事实是两回事。

“主任，治疗方案咱们再商量商量？”小医生看他脸色不好，忙打开CT片子。

许昕勉强笑了一下，点点头说：“……啊。好，好。”

“我去看看马龙。”张继科突然站起身，大步冲到门口，哆嗦着双手就去开门。刚拧开门把，他又像是想起什么一样站住脚，回过头来盯着许昕，目光非常绝望。

许昕知道他要问什么，便定定的点了点头，说：“你不要慌，在家里也能做化疗的，总能找到办法！”

张继科连一个字都说不出来了，只能颤抖着点点头，猛冲了出去。

午后医院的走廊上静悄悄的，一个人都没有。阳光从窗口迤逦而下，大片大片涂抹在雪白的墙壁上。马龙孤零零的坐在长椅上，头发被映成浅浅的金棕色，看上去温暖又乖顺。

张继科本来脚步仓惶，看到他的瞬间突然沉静了下来，他慢慢的、一步步走到他身边，把他的头轻轻按在怀里。

马龙叹了口气，问：“是癌症吗？”

“你别怕，医生说了是中期，可以手术解决。我会调动最好的医生，用最好的药，你什么都不用担心。”

张继科低下头去，亲吻着马龙的头发，不断喃喃的重复：“……你别怕。”

“我没有害怕，”马龙认真的解释，“我就是有点遗憾。”

“遗憾？”

“嗯。以前上学的时候，想着等以后毕业有工作了，就要做这个做那个……到现在还有好多梦想没有实现，没想到人生一下子就完了，快得我有点措手不及。”马龙顿了顿，又笑了一下：“不过这么说挺矫情的吧，我还曾经自杀过呢，认真的。”

张继科痛得连气都喘不过来，仿佛心脏被狠狠的攫住了，被谁穷凶极恶的挤压揉碾着，直到化作一滩淋漓的血泥。

“听说化疗过程挺痛苦的，还不如去公安局自首呢。反正结果都一样的。”马龙沉默了一会儿，仿佛在脑海中对比这两者的区别，半晌轻轻的叹了口气：“你要是送我去自首，还能在家人面前交待过去；你要是非要让我化疗，我心里也不会感激你，你家人还要发作你，真是件两边不讨好的事情啊。”

张继科听着这一字一句，仿佛都是在为他着想，却不知为什么就像尖厉的刀子一般，每个字都一刀插在他血淋淋的心口上。

“你的命是我的，只有我能要。”张继科说完这话，用力的吞了口唾沫，他伸手搓了搓脸，强迫自己冷静下来，“我们现在不讨论这个话题，咱们先回家。”

马龙久久的凝视着他，目光非常平静。半晌他吸了口气，点点头说：“……嗯，回家吧。”

后来张继科回忆起那段时间，简直就是他一生中最幸福，最美好，最充满希望的时光。

马龙那段时间身体比较差，不能立刻动手术，要先做两到三个疗程的化疗。张继科从外地找来两个肿瘤科医生，专门买了房子安置在自己楼下，有需要能做到随叫随到。基本上，马龙身边一天二十四小时都是有私人医生待命的。

他对张继科那样严防紧守的把自己保护起来，却有点不以为然，该玩游戏玩游戏，该吃零食吃零食。服药之后他食欲好了很多，下午经常端着一盘水果坚果钻进书房，对着电脑组副本打怪，直到天黑才出来。

张继科虽然对游戏没有半点兴趣，但是他想跟马龙挨在一起，就总是找碴过去打扰他，跟他说话，给他端茶倒水。有时候看他盯着屏幕全神贯注甚至掉线摔鼠标的样子，还忍不住嘲笑：“就这么痴迷啊？以前怎么不见你玩呢？虚拟的打打杀杀有什么好玩的？”

马龙眼睛不离电脑，头也不抬的说：“嗯。反正也不能出去。”

张继科就沉默了。

马龙自从被他抓回来以后，就再也没能出过门。唯一一次破例，就是上次去医院检查，而且从头到尾被张继科紧紧盯着。

“不能出去就在家睡会儿啊，养养精神什么的。还有你以前不是特喜欢看书吗？你喜欢什么种类的我去给你买。别老对着电脑，辐射伤人。”

马龙按在键盘上的手指顿了顿，然后他缓缓的往后一坐，深深陷进靠背椅里，“我这个账号已经五十多级了。”

张继科不明所以的看着他。

“我念大学的时候没时间打游戏，非常羡慕晚上结伴去网吧的室友。后来工作了，这几年也没什么心情去玩，所以这个游戏打起来还是辞职以后的事情。其实我特别想把账号练到七十级，但是总因为这样那样的事情耽搁进度，算起来直到现在，才稍微有点空闲的时间。”

马龙吸了口气，低声说：“不知道我死之前，还来不来得及把账号练到金冠。”

书房里静悄悄的。

马龙沉默了一会儿，也不去看张继科，又摸过鼠标玩起来了。

张继科站在他身边，看着他平淡的侧脸，看着屏幕上激烈的厮杀，半晌才默默转身走了出去。

晚上吃饭的时候马龙很没精神，因为隔天就要去做化疗，那实在是件令人紧张又痛苦的事情。

他病恹恹的不愿意吃饭，不断用筷子玩着几粒米，结果不留神把碗打翻在了地上，米饭撒得一地都是。

磨砂地板砖很黏米饭，马龙立刻蹲下去收拾，张继科俯身抓住他的手：“你坐着！我来弄。”

他去拿了扫帚簸箕和湿抹布，先把碎片仔细的扫清，然后用湿抹布把米饭一点一点捡起来扔掉，最后把地砖湿湿的抹一遍，确保再也不黏拖鞋了才罢。

马龙坐在椅子上，整个过程中一直沉默的注视着张继科，眼睫微微的垂落着，看不清他是什么神情。

张继科站起身，一看他的神色，顿时愣了一下问：“你怎么啦？不高兴？”说着伸手去摸马龙的脸。

但是在即将碰触到的一瞬间，他又把刚刚拿过抹布的手缩了回来，顺手在裤子上擦了擦。

马龙说：“没什么。”

“觉得困就去睡一觉，攒足精神明天化疗。别怕，治病嘛，不可能不受一点罪就把病治好。”

马龙默然不语的站起身，往卧室的方向走。擦肩而过的时候张继科仿佛能闻到他身上淡淡的肥皂香，他忍不住回过头，看着马龙走到卧室地毯门口，正脱下拖鞋，露出棉质长裤覆盖下一只白净的脚。

张继科突然情不自禁的叫了他一声：“马龙！”

马龙回过头。

“你不是很会打游戏吗？明天教教我呗。”张继科说着还笑了一下，努力让自己看起来虚心好学温柔诚恳，“——那什么，我从没玩过游戏，不过我学什么都很快的，等教会了咱俩组队吧。”

马龙一动不动的盯着张继科，他背对着卧室的灯光，看不清眼底有什么情绪。

张继科僵立了很久，只觉得手心都出汗了，脸上肌肉因为过于紧张都要发抖了。他差点忍不住要扑过去的时候，才听见马龙平淡的说了一句：“好啊。”

说着转身走进卧室，轻轻的关上了门。

那天晚上张继科一直很兴奋，翻来覆去睡不着。

他甚至都迫不及待要等待明天的到来。恨不得眼睛一眨，窗外就升起了早晨的太阳。

但是听见身边马龙安稳的呼吸声，他又觉得自己这种心情太自私，因为天亮对马龙来说意味着甜美的梦境被强迫结束，意味着痛苦的化疗终于来临。

说不定还意味着，他的生命倒计时又减少了一天。

张继科转过身来面对着马龙，把他的头轻轻靠过来，倚在自己怀里。

感受着马龙温热的呼吸就紧贴在自己胸前，张继科终于心满意足的闭上眼睛。

那种感觉实在是太好，好得让人心窝里都在颤抖。他和马龙在同一张床上睡了这么久，这好像是他第一次真正抓住了马龙。

第一次。

接下来的一个星期，马龙都在化疗当中度过。

他被迫卧床，烦不胜烦。张继科为了给他解闷，就把手提电脑搬到床边上来，又订了几本游戏杂志，故意拿一些小白的新手问题去问他。

马龙一开始还能好好解答，后来脾气就上来了，动辄把张继科丢到一边去不理不睬。就像他以前经常做的那样。

张继科猜那原因有一半是因为他化疗心烦，另一半是他讨厌自己。

但是不知道为什么，这些以前让张继科暴跳如雷的举动，现在却让他整颗心都酸软下来，甚至有想哭的冲动。

如果到这个地步马龙仍然讨厌他，那么估计一辈子，也就这样了。

马龙的一辈子还有多久呢？

他设想了无数次的甜蜜的未来，发誓了无数次要好好补偿，谁知道转眼间道路就走到了头，快得让他难以接受。

他本该像以前那样对马龙的冷漠暴跳如雷，强迫他转过头看自己，强迫他跟自己说话，让他认识到自己被冷落后的满心怒意。

谁知到了今天他才发现，连被马龙刻意冷淡都是一种奢求。

他有可能以后，连被马龙看一眼的幸福都永远失去了。

两次化疗的间隙，马龙才被允许起身上网。

因为太长时间没有登录，他的等级还离七十很远很远，所以他现在全神贯注的刷副本，打怪，练级，抓紧每分每秒。

张继科有时候觉得这才是马龙本来的样子，什么醉心学术、刻苦钻研、温文儒雅、成熟稳重的工程师……那些都是假象，马龙真正要变成那个样子，起码得再等二十年。

他现在归根结底还是个小孩，有着年轻人的一切特性，喜欢新鲜有趣的东西，喜欢吃零食和烧烤，喜欢游戏和漫画，有喜欢冷战的小脾气。

如果没有养父和弟弟的事情，如果没有认识张继科，现在的马龙应该跟大街上每一个爱笑爱闹却心怀善念的年轻人没什么两样。他应该对网络游戏十分精通，可能是个花钱如流水的月光族，也可能会谈一两场恋爱，跟某个漂亮活泼的年轻姑娘一起，有时候吵架，有时候甜蜜。

只是太多太多的可能，都在张晋飞的疾驰的车轮下被猝然改变了方向。

张继科有时候借着观摩的名义，坐在马龙身边看他刷副本。组团的人有些很吵闹，耳机里总是大呼小叫，马龙却非常安静。基本上他不在频道里说话，刷完副本，闷头练级，一个人独来独往，就算失踪很多天也没有能想起来问一句的朋友。

张继科偷偷下了游戏。他记下马龙的账号，然后自己注册了一个小号，进入游戏后练到十几级，就跑去找游戏里的马龙搭讪。

马龙玩游戏一般在书房，张继科就跑去客厅，手边还放着几本文件，装作自己在处理公务的样子。

谁知道马龙在游戏里也一样不好搭讪。张继科的小号在他屁股后边转悠了好几天，马龙却无动于衷，经常无视张继科发来的诸如今天天气真好啊哈哈哈，吃了没啊吃的什么这一类废话。

张继科感到无可奈何，就用“起码他没在虚拟世界中搞网恋啊”的借口来安慰自己。

到了最后一个化疗阶段的时候，马龙反应相当厉害，连续呕吐了好几天，胃里连一点清水都留不下。他整天躺在床上，手上挂着点滴，精神恹恹昏昏欲睡，脸色苍白得像纸一般。

那几天张继科甚至都不敢睡觉，他怕一觉醒来，马龙已经凉了。他整夜整夜握着马龙的手，神经质的每隔几分钟就去摸他的脉搏，或者低头去蹭他冰冷没有一点温度的脸。

尽管每次吃饭都是折磨，但是医生仍然要求马龙尽量多吃，因为已经定好了手术日期，病人的身体指标对手术结果影响很大。张继科害怕马龙下不来手术台，就变着法子给他做各种高营养高蛋白的东西，放在自己嘴里嚼碎了再喂给他，强迫他咽下去，不准吐出来。

这样折腾了一个星期，最难熬的阶段终于结束了，剩下的只是为手术到来做准备。

马龙也有了点精神，就要求去开游戏。

张继科跑去客厅上网，看到好友列表里马龙的头像亮了，就发了一个大大的笑脸过去：【好多天不见你了，上哪去啦？】

马龙回了他一个省略号：【……】

张继科心里有点说不上来的感觉，酸涩而柔软。他想你这副生人勿近的脾气，难怪在网上都没朋友，除了我以外这世界上还有谁能想起来问你一句呢？

哪天你要是不在了，除了我，还有谁会伤心呢？

他又坚持给马龙发过去一条：【到底上哪去啦？忙工作？谈恋爱？】

这次马龙沉默了很久，又回他一个省略号：【……】

张继科正要孜孜不倦展现他身为一个陌生朋友的关心，突然只听卧室的门开了，脚步声往客厅走来。

张继科立刻切换到工作界面上，装出一副焦头烂额的样子，马龙站在他身后，冷不丁问了一句：“张继科，你这样不觉得无聊吗？”

张继科一下子差点摔了鼠标：“什……什么无聊？”

“下次找人搭讪记得用人妖号！”马龙掉头回卧室，一边走还一边低声哼唧：“真幼稚，以为我是三岁小孩吗……”

张继科狼狈的抹了把脸，赶在马龙摔门前拦住了他：“你看你那好友列表上才几个人，平时都没人打个招呼的，我这不是看你……”

“看我可怜？”

“没没没！”

“那是看我什么？”

张继科一下子语塞。

马龙表情淡淡的盯着他，既不像是十分生气，也不像在开玩笑。张继科摸不准他在想什么，过了半响，才听他突然长长的吐了口气出来，问：“张继科，你干这种无聊的事情，我可以理解为你是出于喜欢我，怕我一个人觉得孤独吗，啊？”

张继科愣住了，眼睁睁看着马龙绕过他走进卧室，砰地一声甩上门。

他在原地呆站了一会儿，心里万般犹豫。一方面觉得这时候就该扑上去，理直气壮的说老子就是喜欢你，为了让你高兴什么都愿意做；另一方面他又觉得没脸说这话，而且如果说了，就好像把一件很珍贵很致命的东西交到了马龙手里，而马龙绝对不是会好好保管这件东西的人。

张继科愣了很长时间，直到腿都有点麻了，才稍微活动了一下，慢慢走到卧室门前去敲门。

马龙在里边一声不响，张继科敲了一会儿，见没反应，就轻轻的拧开门锁，走了进去。

卧室里大白天却拉着窗帘，光线一点都投不进，黑沉而安静。电脑被合拢放在床头柜上，马龙背对着他，侧躺在床上，不知道是睡着了还是在生气。

张继科走过去，摸了摸他露出被子之外的肩膀，感觉触手有些凉，就把被角拉上去掖好。

“老子当然是喜欢你的了，喜欢你才要讨好你嘛。连动物都知道求偶的时候要筑个巢，叼个食，才能讨配偶的欢心，我能不知道吗？”张继科顿了顿，低声笑起来，“不过人类精神需求高一些，要谈尊重谈感情，我这不是在感情上讨好你呢吗？”

马龙偏过头，看着张继科，声音里一点情绪都听不出来：“原来你还知道自己是人类，真够早的。”

“行行行，以前我都不算人，畜生不如，你满意了吧？”

马龙把头扭回去，低声说了句什么，张继科一开始没听清，后来琢磨一下应该是“尽干傻逼事”之类的话。

张继科知道马龙这人，平时看上去一张冷脸不大说话，但是真要开口的时候嘴巴是相当毒的。这时候如果不立刻解决的话，马龙嘴上不会再说什么，但是起码一星期内不会正眼看张继科一下，问话不回电话不接，在家里整个就是个哑巴。

张继科已经受够了这种冷漠和无视。

以前他解决不了的事情全都付诸暴力，后来却慢慢发现暴力和强迫解决不了任何问题，只会让自己在马龙心里变成一个面目模糊的暴力符号，不需要理睬，只需要躲避。

他俯下身去，装作没听见刚才的话，贴着马龙的耳朵问：“我不上小号骚扰你了，起来打游戏吧？”

马龙听若未闻。

“你不是要尽早升到七十级吗？好不容易今天有点精神，别睡过了呀。”

马龙还是一动不动。

张继科伸手摸摸他的温度，自言自语：“难道是哪里不舒服？不会吧，没发烧啊。还是药性没过去？想吐？胃里难受？……”

他转身想打电话叫医生上楼，还没找到手机，马龙突然坐起身，鼓着腮帮子气呼呼地说：“把电脑给我。”

张继科立刻颠颠的跑去架好桌架，又把笔记本放到台子上，这样能让马龙在一个最舒服的高度上面对电脑。他甚至十分殷勤的要帮马龙开电脑，可惜马龙只坐在那里，皱眉看着他，半晌说：“你不出去？”

张继科心里有点难受，问：“我在这里看着你不好么，又不打扰你……”

马龙眉头更紧了，就像看着一件无法理解的事物一样盯着张继科。

其实张继科看不清他的目光，他眼前有点模糊，可能是房间里光线太暗了的缘故吧。

“你这样我很奇怪，”马龙慢吞吞的说，“你明明不是这种人……”

“哪种人？”

“会征求别人意见的人吧，”马龙说着，不确定的停顿了一下，“——也许。”

张继科揉揉眼睛，掩饰性地咳嗽了一声：“那是因为老子喜欢你啊，想让你高兴啊。只要你这次能好起来，以后咱们好好过日子，我保证什么事都听你的，再也不强迫你。我以前就跟你说过，你有很多不满意我的地方，我都在慢慢的改，我以前那么犯浑的一个人，能有今天这样的成果不容易，你可要长命百岁的好好活下去，别把我费尽力气得来的成果浪费了！”

这话说得实在是太不像样，但是张继科偏偏一本正经很急切的样子，马龙突然笑了一下，摇摇头说：“你这人啊，实在是太不讲理了……”

他的笑容十分短暂，张继科半张着嘴巴愣愣地看着，一时疑心自己看错了。

马龙不笑了，平淡的看着张继科，就仿佛张继科真的是看错了一样：“我想出去散步。”

“……啊？”

“你不是说什么都听我的吗？”

“但是你说出门……”张继科犹豫起来：“楼下挺不安全的，万一被人看到……”

“你说什么都听我的。”

“我是这么说了，但是……”

马龙脸色沉下来，一言不发的转头去开电脑。

他生气的时候就是这样，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，皱着眉，整个人都散发出一种别来惹我我很烦的气场。

张继科纠结了一会儿，忍不住去蹭马龙的脸，轻声说：“外边风又大太阳又大，你非去散步不可啊？”

马龙把他当做空气一般，既不回答，也不反应。

张继科最受不了他这样，干脆把心一横，“那行行行！咱们去吧！趁中午人少，我陪你一起去！”

马龙立刻望向张继科，似乎在鉴定他到底是认真的还是在开玩笑。张继科很想让他高兴，立刻举起手发誓：“你信不过我啊？走走走！”

他嘴上说得爽快，实际上行动却相当谨慎，先劝诱马龙戴上口罩，又打电话给手下底下的人，叫他们在附近戒严，确定周围没人盯梢。

走出家门让马龙心情十分放松，他站在楼梯，深深吸了口外边的空气，喃喃的道：“这味道真好。”

已经到了秋天了，秋高气爽，空气中混合着阳光和花草的清香，让人不由自主的舒坦开来身体，很想懒洋洋的打个滚儿。

这是马龙自从上次去医院以来，第一次自由自在的走出家门。

出门的时候说好是只溜达一会儿，到最后却整整出去了一个下午。

马龙心情一直很愉快，小区附近逛完了又要求去超市转转，在里面买了一袋零食，又去鲜花摊子挑了一束百合花。走到小区花园的时候他还在喷泉边上坐了一会儿，拆了包巧克力。张继科本来想催他回家，马龙却拿着巧克力，仰头问他：“你要不要来点？”张继科心里一热，激动得脑子都不清楚了，坐在喷泉边上你一块我一块的把巧克力吃了个精光。

这样走走停停，停停走走，一直到太阳下山的时候，两人都感觉到饿了，张继科才拉着马龙回家。

这个下午对张继科来说，简直就像做梦一样。

以前动不动就把他当空气、十句话里最多答一句的马龙，不仅邀请张继科一起坐在温暖的阳光下分光了一袋巧克力，兴致勃勃地跟他聊了会儿天，态度友善，心平气和。

张继科简直觉得这是上天给他的恩赐。

到了晚上睡觉前马龙看了会儿电影，张继科给他倒水，顺势就坐在他身边一起看。马龙只瞥了张继科一眼，难得没有赶人。

张继科没话找话的指着女主角问：“漂亮不？”

马龙头也不回，淡淡的说：“没你漂亮。”

张继科哈哈笑了起来。

从那天起张继科开始光明正大的蹭着马龙打游戏，他用他原来那个一穷二白的新手号练级，每次上线就屁颠屁颠的跟在马龙后边，像个小尾巴似的。马龙打怪他蹭经验，马龙副本他就去做饭，久而久之相安无事，倒是公会里一道亮丽的奇景。

许昕得知张继科在玩游戏的事，不禁花容失色：“你到现在还穿白装？！”

“老子不会玩嘛，而且也没时间天天练。”

“傻逼了吧，你都不知道这世界上有种人叫做代练？还有一个名词叫做人民币玩家？”

“……”

不久之后马龙上线，出乎意料的发现张继科等级一路突飞猛进，很快冲破四十级，并神奇的拥有了好几件极品装备。

张继科得意的跟他炫耀：“看，老子厉害吧，玩个游戏都如此天才。以后乖乖跟我混，科哥罩你！”

当晚马龙在荒郊野外跟张继科PVP，结局是那几件极品装备全都易主，张二爷再次沦为一穷二白。

张继科嘶嘶的抽着凉气，还安慰自己：“反正都是一家人，左手东西递到右手，没差嘛！”

马龙看他一脸憋屈的模样，忍不住低头轻笑了一下。

那个笑容让张继科突然回忆起当年第一次见到他的时候，他们之间没有任何裂痕，彼此交谈的语气轻快，眼神明亮。那个时候马龙手上还没有沾血，张继科也不知道自己大哥是他的杀父仇人。他们只是在人生漫长的道路上偶然相遇，一个柔软和善，一个一见倾心。

马龙把电脑合上，说：“你别心疼，等我哪天心情好了，就把东西还给你。”

张继科越看他心里越痒，忍不住笑着问：“那你怎么才能心情好呢？”

马龙用大拇指点点窗外：“——放风啊。”

午后散步的活动被马龙称作放风，张继科就是步步盯梢的监狱头子。只不过这个监狱头子很悲催，不仅要帮马龙拿衣服拎东西，还要兼职免费司机，贴身佣人，外带跑腿。

“等我以后攒够家底，咱们就去国外的农庄里长住，每天吃完饭就陪你出去遛弯儿，遛到咱俩都老得走不动为止。”张继科兴致勃勃的跟马龙计划着：“咱们可以养几条狗，看家护院又能逗乐。然后大狗遛小狗，排成一队在前边跑，到点了就自动回家，咱俩就可以在后边慢慢跟着……”

马龙一开始默默的听，末了才问：“那你打算把农庄置在哪儿呢？”

这个问题对张继科来说简直是莫大的鼓舞，他像是吃了兴奋药一样开始整天在网上搜索各国不同地区的天气和环境，宜居指数和房价。

他隐约能感觉到，马龙问他这个问题，就代表他已经妥协了，默许了这个两人结伴过一辈子的未来。

也许是他这么多年挣扎下来终于累了，许是他经历了这么多事件之后终于觉得，这辈子真的只能跟张继科一起过了。

不管哪样原因张继科都很高兴，就好像心里终于放下了一块大石头，注定一片凄风苦雨的未来突然云开日出，阳光普照，人生又开始充满了新的希望。

入院前一晚，马龙终于打到了七十级。

他那天精神格外的好，满七十级的时候还特地截了个图。张继科当时正蹲厨房里煲汤，结果被马龙硬拉到书房去炫耀。

“行，为了庆祝你终于完成多年以来的梦想，咱们今晚开瓶红酒！”张继科顿了一下，又正儿八经的补充说：“不过酒只能我喝，你得喝中药。四舍五入一下还是能碰杯的！”

马龙切的一声：“谁稀罕你的红酒。”

张继科哈哈大笑着跑回厨房，守在汤锅摇头晃脑地哼小调。

晚上张继科果然开了一瓶拉菲酒庄的红葡萄酒，给自己倒了半杯，又给马龙倒了浅浅的一杯底。因为明天就要住院准备手术，所以从今晚开始马龙就得吃流食，固体荤腥一律不能沾。张继科怕他营养跟不上，碰杯前给马龙盛了一碗醇醇的鱼汤，还一个劲的跟他保证：“高营养高蛋白，健康美味，喝了保管你手术顺利，躺着上手术台，活蹦乱跳的下来！”

马龙尝了一口，眉头皱了好半天：“你再夸口都没用，这汤一点盐味都没有，喝着真够恶心的。”

“关键能治病嘛，等你好了，甭说是鱼汤，想吃天鹅肉我都给你弄来！乖啊，再喝一口……”

马龙嫌恶的把头扭到一边：“不行。我喝一口汤，你得陪一杯酒，否则我心里不平衡。”

张继科乐了，“这还不简单？”说着端起酒杯一口闷尽：“——这下满意了吧？”

马龙于是苦着脸又喝了一口汤，差点被鱼腥气熏得吐出来。

这一口实在是弄虚作假，张继科也不跟他计较，倒上一杯酒一饮而尽，还把杯子倒过来给他看：“一滴不剩，你平衡了吗？”

马龙叹口气，皱着眉喝一口汤。

就这样你一口我一口地喝下去，张继科足足陪了大半瓶红葡萄酒。虽然度数并不很高，但是他喝得又急又快，之前胃里也没垫东西，等到马龙总算把鱼汤喝完的时候，张继科也有点上头了。

他抹了把脸，摇摇晃晃的站起身：“操，老子想睡觉，今晚不收拾了明天再说吧。”

他脚步有点踉跄，马龙便上去扶了一把，把他搀到卧室，一头栽倒在床上。

这可是从未有过的优待——自从上次张继科酒醉之后拿枪开门，马龙就再也没让家里出现过一滴的酒。张继科也很自觉，从那以后立刻戒酒，偶尔在外边应酬一下，喝多了就不敢进门，非得在外边坐到酒意下去了才回家。

其实张继科今天醉得也不厉害，但是被马龙被亲手扶上床这件事实在是太幸福，他心里晕陶陶的，五分酒意便被熏出了十分。

马龙稍微洗漱了一下，然后回到卧室，坐在床边换上睡衣。张继科看着他清瘦的侧影，身上的每一寸线条都让人喜欢得发狂，恨不得当宝贝一样抱在手里，一辈子都不放开。

他伸手拉过马龙，严严实实的搂在怀里，低沉而含混的说：“龙，我真是太爱你了。”

马龙看着他，微微挑起一边眉毛。

张继科忍不住亲他一下，又把头埋在他温软的颈窝里，闷闷的笑道：“睡吧。”

说完这句话后他闭上眼睛，酒意一阵阵的涌上头。爱人在怀的感觉实在太让人放松，不出几秒钟，张继科就香甜结实的睡熟了。

马龙的目光却十分清醒。

黑暗中他注视着张继科，眼神很复杂，又仿佛很悲哀。

张继科醒来的时候，卧室里仍然十分昏暗，多年的生物钟隐约的提醒着他，这不是他平时睡醒的时间。

张继科跟浓厚的睡意做了一会儿斗争，才懒洋洋的睁开眼睛。那一瞬间突然觉察出异样——他的嘴被什么东西堵住了！刹那间他惊出了一身冷汗，紧接着条件反射的伸手，却发现自己双手被反绑在了床头上！

怎么可能会睡得这么死！

张继科第一反应是，江家人找上门了！

他竭力抬起头往周围一看，却发现马龙正坐在床边上，穿戴得整整齐齐，静静的看着他。

电光火石间张继科想到一个十分可怕的可能性，他脸色刷的一下就变了，摇着头瞪着马龙，竭力张嘴发出唔唔的声音。

马龙像是猜到他要说什么一样，轻轻的笑了一下，眉眼间有些无可奈何的温和。

“张继科，”他说，“我一直等着，是想跟你告别。”

马龙说完这句话后卧室里陷入了一片长久的沉寂。张继科再发不出任何声音，只呆呆的盯着他，身体僵硬面色灰败。

马龙安静的回望着他，眼神波澜不惊。

“我并不是因为讨厌你才走的。但是，我确实是不想再看到你了，一眼都不想。”

再没有什么话语比这一句更能伤到张继科，就像一把血淋淋的刀子瞬间正中心口，让他简直痛得浑身痉挛。

“我本来应该在你睡着的时候就离开的，但是我怕你醒来后会误会我是被人带走的。所以我想我还是亲口告诉你比较好。我要走了。也许会去哪个小城市做做保守治疗，或者四处旅游散心，直到灯尽油枯的那一天，躺在床上自然死亡。”

张继科看着他，胸口一点点变凉，一开始那个狰狞剧痛的伤口也渐渐因为寒冷而变得麻木，甚至一点知觉都没有了。

只剩下创口的血还在不停的流不停的流，四肢冰凉。

“好了，该说的我都说完了，我走了。”马龙吸了口气，仿佛下定决心一样站起身。

突然间张继科猛然挣扎起来，手臂因为用力过大而爆出了骇人的青筋，拇指粗的皮扣都被生生扯得变了形。

这挣扎就像野兽被逼到绝境下最后的咆哮，拼尽一切，绝望疯狂。张继科两只手腕都因剧烈挣扎被绳索勒出了血痕，但是此时此刻这点痛楚对他来说根本算不了什么。

他眼睁睁看着马龙打开卧室的门，临走前又突然回过头。

那短短刹那间的回首，就像一副永远静止的画面一般，让张继科多年之后回忆起来，都还清晰得仿佛历历在目。

马龙站在门口，看着张继科，轻声说：“如果你不姓张的话……”

张继科脑子里嗡嗡直响。

他以为马龙会说如果你不姓张的话，也许我会喜欢你，或者也许我就不这么痛恨你了。没想到马龙停顿了一下之后，迟疑的摇了摇头，说：“——如果你不姓张的话，也许我就能单纯的更讨厌你一点了。”

……

张继科愣在那里，就这样眼睁睁的看着马龙关上门，脚步声渐渐走远。

最终消失在客厅大门开合的声音之后。

那一瞬间他以为自己已经死了。

他久久的静止在那里，仿佛连呼吸和心跳都被完全停止。窗外传来风声掠过草地的声响，大片大片的连接在一起，就仿佛满世界都在轰然的潮涨潮落。

不知多了多久，张继科把身体紧紧蜷缩起来。

他把头用力埋在被褥中，颤抖着，无声的哭了。

那天许昕疯狂的打电话给张继科，马龙本来下午就该入院的，但是左等右等都等不到人来。许昕打通上下关系、伪造病人身份、安排好一间隐秘的病房、还联系了权威肿瘤医生准备第二天的手术，这些事情没有一件不是绝对机密的。要是张继科把住院时间给耽误了，后边一系列动作都要延迟，露出破绽给江家人发现的可能性就会加大，许昕怎能不着急上火？

他坐在办公室里连打了十九个电话都没人接，几乎都要爆炸了。第二十通电话刚要挂断的时候，那边却突然被接通，马龙的声音轻轻软软响起来：“喂，许医生？”

许昕刚要连珠炮似的问他怎么还没来住院，突然却觉察出一点不对：“——怎么是你接电话，张继科呢？”

电话那边一片沉默，只隐约传来阵阵喧闹，听起来像是车站的动静。

许昕声音都变了：“马龙，你要上哪儿去？张继科呢？他跟你在一块儿吗？”

“我要走了。”马龙平静的说，“——你最好去张继科家看看他，我把他绑起来了。”

许昕刹那间手脚都凉了，“你，你上哪去？！你不做手术了？马龙你疯了吗！你快点回来！”

“谢谢你一直费心安排手术的事情，但是我不想再麻烦你了。我杀了很多人，不应该再活下去。保守治疗的话应该还能拖一段时间吧，我想自由自在的度过最后的日子。”

电话那边信号不大好，车站又乱糟糟的人声鼎沸，马龙的声音几次要淹没在噪音中，许昕神经质的攥着话筒，几乎紧紧的顶在自己的耳朵上：“那你要上哪去？你到底要上哪去？！”

电话那边一片沉寂，只有电流微微的杂音。过了很久马龙的声音再一次响起来，轻轻的仿佛叹息：“——谢谢你，许医生。”

紧接着电话就被挂断了。

许昕拿着话筒，在椅子上呆坐了几秒，紧接着把电话一摔，起身夺路狂奔。

许昕一向是个开起车来不紧不慢的人，那天从医院开车到张继科家，中途却连闯两次红灯，车尾后闪光灯响成一片。

公寓大门没有锁，只是虚掩着，许昕冲进去大喊张二，最后在卧室找到了被反绑着堵着嘴的张继科。

马龙绑皮扣实在是绑得太紧，许昕不得不从裤兜里找出瑞士军刀，费劲九牛二虎之力才把皮扣割断，把张继科嘴里的东西掏出来一扔：“马龙上哪去了？他走了你知不知道？！”

张继科脸上几乎一点血色都没有，整个人就像一夜之间被抽走了所有活力，半晌才颤抖着道：“去找，让人去找……操他妈的叫他们现在就去找！”说到最后他几乎是在歇斯底里的怒吼，连声音都尖厉得像恶鬼一般：“找不到老子一个个毙了他们！都狗日的没用！就让他这么走了！走了！！我叫这帮白吃饭的在小区里整天盯梢是为了什么？！有什么用！！”

许昕刚想上前劝慰他一下，张继科猛地把床头柜一脚踢翻在了地上。

哗啦一声巨响，各种各样的摆设撒了满地都是，其中一副银质相框在地摊上翻滚两圈，露出正面来。

照片上的张继科和马龙并肩站在小区的花园前，背景是喷泉和草地。张继科快笑成了核桃皮，一手比着V，一只手搭在马龙肩上；马龙状似无奈，神情却很安详。

张继科气得眼底一片血红，抄起那相框就往墙上砸。水晶镜面登时四分五裂，他又痉挛般地把照片抠出来，刷刷两下撕成碎片，往地上狠狠一摔。

许昕被他这发狂的样子吓呆了，嘴巴大张着说不出话来，却又看见张继科就像突然被抽掉了发条一样，捂着眼睛缓缓的跪倒在地上。

他身体剧烈的颤抖着，肩膀尤其抖动得厉害。尽管竭力掩饰，许昕却仍然能听见那压抑而痛苦的呜咽。

给人一种撕心裂肺，灵魂都仿佛被撕碎的感觉。

许昕跟着他喉咙发哽，半晌才慢慢走过去，手足无措的站在张继科身边。

“我这样爱他，背叛了所有人去保护他，为了让他高兴什么都愿意做，到头来他连看我一眼都不愿意……连看我一眼都不愿意……”

许昕不知道该说什么，只能轻轻的拍了拍张继科的肩膀。

“只要我找得到他，只要我找得到他！”

张继科的声音夹杂着极度的痛苦和哽咽，听起来含混不清，其中的凶狠却让人从脊椎里窜起战栗的寒意。

“只要我找到他，我一定……我一定要……”

许昕打了个寒颤：“张二你，你冷静一点，冷静一点！现在最重要的是找到马龙，他没有证件，应该跑不远，除非他找人帮忙。你快想想，他最有可能去找谁？有可能上哪儿去？”

张继科被许昕提醒了这几句，突然猛的抬起头，眼神慢慢恢复冷静，几秒钟之后他从牙缝里挤出一个名字：“——陈玘。”

“什么？”

“他无亲无故，如果想找人帮忙，肯定是去找陈玘。”张继科踉跄着爬起来四处寻找自己的手机，许昕见状慌忙把自己的摸出来递给他：“我刚才打电话给你是马工接的，他一定把你的手机带走了！”

张继科颤抖着夺过手机，几下拨通手下的号码，劈头盖脸就骂：“喂，人呢？操他妈的你们都跑哪去了？马龙跑了你们知道吗？！”

电话那边大概战战兢兢的答了句什么，张继科的声音几乎在吼了：“散步？！他跟你们说什么你们就信什么？我什么时候放他一个人出去散过步？！现在人丢了你们知道吗，人丢了！跑了！操他妈的我真想把你拖出去毙了！”

那边一阵心惊胆战的解释，张继科狂暴地打断了他：“立刻去给我找陈玘！不管他在干什么，找到他立刻把他押过来见我！现在起联系各大火车站长途汽车站，监控机场，不管用什么办法都给我把马龙找出来！现在，立刻！！”

他把手机往地上狠狠一摔，电池都掉了出来。

许昕本来想劝张继科别这么大动干戈，就算找人也得偷偷进行，这么大动作的搜索肯定会被江高两家察觉。但是张继科目前这个样子，显然已经是疯了。如果找不到马龙，他真不敢想象这头受伤的野兽还会做出什么骇人听闻的事情来。

接下来的两天，所有消息对张继科来说都是毁灭性的。

首先是陈玘根本不知道马龙逃走的事情，迫于家族压力他这段时间一直呆在外地，甚至对马龙在墓园被张继科抓回去的事情都不清楚。

其次张继科动用了所有人力物力搜遍了几乎整个北京城都没找到马龙的踪迹，或许他已经离开了北京，去向不明。人海茫茫之中要找到一个刻意隐藏自己行踪的人，谈何容易？

最后就是张继科大肆搜索马龙的消息终于漏了出去，这段时间以来的秘密也随之曝光。司令夫人简直气得发狂，直接去张继科那套公寓里大闹一场，把他整个家都给砸了。

张司令撑着病体过去阻止，赶到的时候只见张继科跪在地上，司令夫人在遍地狼藉中指着他又哭又骂：“我没你这么个不孝顺的儿子！自己的大哥被人害了，你还庇护那个杀人凶手！你是不是被那个小白脸下蛊了啊你，胳膊肘尽往外拐！他就算开车撞死了人他也是你亲生的大哥啊，结果你倒是把杀人犯的命看得那么值钱！你真是脑子出毛病了啊，你疯了啊你！”

张继科一声不吭的跪在地上任凭他打骂，许昕手足无措的站在边上，想劝又不敢劝。他额头上顶着老大一个肿包，那是司令夫人摔东西时被误伤的。

张司令上前一把拉住司令夫人，低喝道：“你在这丢什么人！”紧接着回头叫警卫员：“把她给我送回家去！”

司令夫人哇的一声大哭起来：“你大儿子被杀了，二儿子脑子坏掉了，你都不管的？你都不管啊？你还是不是人啊你……”

“够了！当初要是按我说的那样让老大去坐几年牢，现在怎么会弄成这个样子！”

“我生的儿子，凭什么让他去坐牢？我看谁敢让他坐牢！”司令夫人一把推开张司令，冲过来指着张继科，痛心疾首的喊：“去给我找，找到那个姓马的就判他死刑！老大的事不能就这么算了，我要他全家给我儿子偿命！”

张继科突然抬头看着他母亲，一字一句地说：“妈，他全家几年前就已经给咱们家偿过命了。”

司令夫人一愣，张司令趁机冲上去架起她，和警卫员一起把她拉出门外。

许昕松了口气，赶紧把张继科从地上拉起来，心有余悸的说：“幸亏我偷偷打了张伯伯的电话！妈呀谁受得了啊这跟一出出的。哎你看我头上是不是肿起来了，真他妈的疼……”

张继科一抬手摆脱许昕的搀扶，他踉跄了一下，颓然跌坐在沙发上。

“其实我妈说得对。”张继科苦笑一声，声音中充满了自嘲：“为了保护他我甚至连杀兄之仇都不顾了，连我亲妈的话都不听了，这要是放在古代，我就是个不忠不孝不仁不义的东西。我妈骂得也没错。”

许昕撇了撇嘴，说：“你这么说我不赞同。古代还有句话呢，王子犯法与庶民同罪，张晋飞手上有人家两条命，这在古代能一点事儿都没有？你没看那武侠小说里写大侠杀贪官，把贪官的头吊在城墙上示众，满城百姓都叫好，有哪个扯着律法要把大侠抓起来杀头的了？你别说那都是小说里虚构的东西，那反应了普通人最朴素最现实的善恶观。当然我不是说你大哥是贪官，我只是不赞同你妈的观点。在这件事情上，我比较欣赏你爸。”

“我爸早就让我把马龙放了，可是我……”张继科用力闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气：“我那样费尽心机想保住他的命，只要有可能我恨不得代他给江宏昌那些人偿命，结果呢？结果他就这么把我的心血扔在地上踩！他自己非要往那条不归路上走！”

哗啦一声巨响，张继科顺脚踢飞了地上一个保温瓶。

“我简直没法想象！他现在是什么情况，胃疼有没有发病？他身边还有没有药！有可能他已经被别人给抓住了，被他们折磨到生不如死然后秘密地送去枪毙！他没钱没身份证，出现任何一种意外，都没人能够帮忙！我一想到这些就整夜整夜睡不着，一闭眼就看见他全身是血的躺在那里，那感觉简直折磨得我要发疯！”

张继科一拳砸在沙发上，声嘶力竭的怒吼：“他就是想让我一辈子都不得安宁！他就是要把我往绝路上逼！”

许昕心惊胆战。

他想安慰张继科两句，却一个字都说不出来。

实际上来找张继科麻烦的不仅仅是司令夫人，还有几大家族的人，江宏昌的父母也是其中之一。

马龙得罪的并不仅仅是一两个家族，而是整个上位阶层。这个群体习惯掌握难以想象的特权，习惯于占有大部分社会资源。因为太过习惯所以对挑战了自己权威的人也就格外的不能宽恕。

这个阶层的原则和意志已经凌驾于法律之上，而马龙不仅仅打破了这种自得，他还让这个阶层感觉到血腥的、强烈的、足以把人从美梦中惊醒的巨大威胁。

因此对于江家和司令夫人来说，仅仅抓住马龙还是不够的。马龙一旦落到他们手里，就必然会面对比枪毙残酷千万倍的报复。

然而从失踪到现在，包括张继科在内的各路人马都找疯了，却始终没听说任何一方找到马龙的踪迹。

马龙现在到底在哪里呢？

在所有人都集中到车站、火车站等地严查暗访的时候，没有人料到马龙其实还没有离开北京。

他在车站接了许昕的电话，就把张继科的手机扔进了垃圾桶，自己一人搭车重新回到市内，给所有人都造成一种他已经离开北京的假象。

然而这假象并没有隐瞒多久，事实上他从市区刚下车，就被人结结实实堵在了巷子口。那些人都是训练有素的便衣，气势极强，领头一个出示了一份证件，问：“马工程师？”

马龙点点头。

“很好，我们是国安九处的工作人员。说九处您可能不大了解，我说另外一个名字您就知道了：我们处长姓乌，叫乌纪威。”

马龙听到这个名字整个人突然一下放松了，问：“他找我有事吗？上次他给我那本护照，我还没来得及用呢。”

领头那个男人一身灰衣，看上去也灰蒙蒙的十分不显眼，但是说话非常沉着：“乌处受了点伤，这些天一直没有苏醒，但是他之前下令要监视张家的动向，所以您的行踪我们在第一时间就掌握到了。乌处他曾经说过万一张家出现什么变故一定要保障好你的安全，不能让您在不受控制的情况下离开北京，当然如果你一定想走的话，我们可以送你回徐州。”

马龙忍不住皱起眉：“乌纪威情况怎么样，严重吗？”

灰衣男摇摇头：“跟乌处相关的一切都是机密。不过我可以告诉您的是，你失踪的消息没法保密多久，张家和江家很快就会知道。为了您的安全着想，还是尽快定下今后的去向比较好。”

“我回徐州吧。”微微思索之后马龙叹口气，“北京这个地方……我其实，早就应该离开了。”

灰衣男赞同的点点头：“那么我会带两个人护送您回去，另外帮您准备好替换身份和档案，从此以后您就有一个案底清白的全新的身份了。”

马龙偏过头，温和的说：“可是我在北京犯过好几起命案，江宏昌、高良庆还有张……”

“这个其实我们都不清楚啊，”灰衣男耸了耸肩，反问道：“难道他们不是自己硬闯红灯违反交通规则，然后不幸车祸身亡的吗？”

马龙忍不住淡然一笑。

灰衣男看了看手表，对街边一辆黑色红旗轿车做了一个“请”的手势：“那马工程师，咱们现在就去机场吧！”

这个时候离马龙当年拖着行李进京念大学，已经整整过去了八年。

在这八年里，他发誓要当亲生父亲一样孝顺的老师永远离他而去，而凶手的弟弟却登堂入室，在他人生最灰暗的日子里留下了色彩浓烈的一笔。

八年前他刚到北京的时候，苍白消瘦，一听可知的外地口音，羞涩拘谨，站在大城市繁华的街道上举目无亲，懵懂而慌张。

而八年后他离开的时候身上负着几条人命，手上沾着无数血腥，打量着这个世界的眼神不再明净，而是目光寒冷，心硬如铁。

巨大的银灰色飞机在跑道上缓缓开动，透过小窗可以看见机场周围暮色四合，华灯初上。随着飞机开始慢慢飞离跑道，大地仿佛渐渐的倾覆过来，万家灯火在脚下渐渐远去，没过多久就变成了一片浩瀚的光海。

这座在他心里刻下深深痕迹的城市，这座带走了他几乎整个生命的城市，就像一张在夜幕中竭力裂开的巨口，在那灰暗的八年中曾经险些把他粉身碎骨吞吃入腹。马龙用力摇摇头，驱散那充满了不安的回忆，然后重重的拉上了窗户挡板。

张继科这个时候，在干什么呢？

挡板闭合的那一瞬间，马龙望着窗外那最后一线城市的灯光，不由自主的想。

他发怒了吗？心寒了吗？有没有痛恨甚至于绝望了呢？

他有没有记起自己被害的大哥，有没有记起自己还有仇恨的义务？

马龙自嘲的笑了一声，深深陷进机舱靠椅里，闭上了眼睛。

总之以后，应该再也没有见到那个男人的可能了吧。

飞机呼啸着穿过夜空，在茫茫星海中渐渐远去。同一时刻的地面上，一栋普通小区公寓里，张继科坐在窗前的写字台上，一只脚悬空搭在窗台边，手边七零八落的丢着好几个空啤酒瓶和一大堆烟蒂。

他抬头望着夜空，不知道在看什么，脸色极端憔悴，脸部线条却因此显得更加坚硬鲜明。

许昕小心的陪在边上，以防止张继科酒后失足。他见张继科往天上看，便也跟着抬头一望：“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”张继科眯着眼睛说，“我以为是流星，谁知道是一架飞机。”

“这年头北京哪儿还能看得到流星啊？”

“是啊。”张继科轻轻的呼了口气，听起来就像是一声叹息：“都是我的错觉罢了……”

陈玘在国家公墓门口下车，随即紧走两步，帮着母亲撑开伞。

“这点蒙蒙细雨，淋着也挺舒服的。阿玘，你看这雨中的山林，是不是有点我们江南老家的模样？”

陈夫人是书香门第大家闺秀，即使到了这个年纪，还是保留了浪漫的少女情怀。陈玘往墓园周围逡巡了一眼，笑着说：“北方的园林还不是想怎么修就怎么修，南北差异哪有那么大。”

每年的清明节陈玘都很忙，要陪他父系的亲戚到处来往应酬，又要陪他母亲来给当年葬在北京的一个舅舅扫墓。

陈玘在舅舅墓碑前送了花又敬了酒，又陪着陈夫人默哀了半晌，临近中午的时候才往山下走。走到半路上，竟然偶遇了许久未见的江军长父子和张继科。

“妈，司机就在前边门口等您，我过去跟江叔叔打声招呼。”陈玘把伞往陈夫人手里一塞，三步并作两步的跑了过去。

马龙的事情暴露之后，张继科跟几个京城世家的关系都有点微妙。有人感叹那个脾气暴烈的张二少爷竟然也是个痴情种子，实在想象不到；也有一群人咬牙切齿，恨不得把张继科和马龙一起千刀万剐。

但是不管怎么说，张继科都是个惹不得的人。跟他同辈的人当中他背景最硬，地位最高，手段最狠；在马龙这件事上他又出人意料的坚定，天王老子的账都不买，连亲妈的命令他都不听，还有谁敢逼他？

马龙失踪已经两年了，所有人都在找他，所有人都找不到他。为了他张继科跟不少人翻了脸，但是出于意料的，他跟陈玘的关系反而渐渐缓和起来。有时候张继科被江高两家人逼急了，陈玘还经常居中调停，帮他在几家长辈面前斡旋；有时候陈玘得到些有关于马龙的线索，也会通知张继科一声，帮忙他一起找。

其实俩人都是聪明人，都知道在内外交困的情况下互相争杀没意思。

陈玘离老远就冲江天一挥挥手，高声喊：“江叔！天一，这么巧？”

江军长回过头，顷刻间换了脸色，微笑着说：“小玘，又陪你母亲来扫墓啊？”

陈玘冲张继科江天一点点头，又对江军长笑道：“逢年过节陪老太太过来看看，养成习惯了。”

他说这话的时候，眼睛装做不经意的往张继科身后两座墓碑上一扫。

两座墓碑上都只有很小的一寸黑白照，这样的距离很难看清楚，但是墓主姓名却雕刻得很清晰，一个秦志戬，一个是秦丹。

陈玘眉梢一跳。

“这样才好，是个孝顺孩子。你们下次再来也通知我一声，咱们可以搭个伴。”江军长笑呵呵的说完，又转头去对张继科说：“继科啊，伯伯跟你说的事情，你好好考虑一下。伯伯不是在害你，你毕竟都这么大了，也不好让你爸妈操心。”

张继科咬着牙根挤出个笑脸。

“那我们先走了。”江老军长对陈玘说：“见了令尊令堂，代我向他们问好。”

陈玘礼貌应承了，恭敬地目送江军长转身离开。

江天一临走前瞥了陈玘一眼，目光极有深意。陈玘愣了一下，用眼神疑惑的询问他，他却摇摇头，指指江军长，在嘴上做了个拉链的动作。

“江军长跟你说什么呢？”等他们走远了，陈玘才转头问张继科。

张继科叹了口气，把墓碑前歪倒的花束重新扶正，说：“老一套，说要介绍远房侄女给我处对象。”

“这事连张司令都不着急，江家人凑什么热闹？”

“谁他妈知道，组织惯例吧。”张继科脸上明明白白写着一个“烦”字，“上个月又出大乱子了，九处去广西执行任务，结果乌纪威一手培养起来的副处长意外殉职，乌纪威又在沉睡醒不过来。上边临时任命了一个空降兵去掌管九处，据说是某个领导的儿子，面子很大，但是九处没人买账，最近一片鸡飞狗跳呢。”

陈玘说：“其实就是新旧势力斗争。”

“所以说我讨厌政治这方面的事情，如果不是……我早就离开北京了。”

中间一个短暂的停顿，陈玘知道张继科省略掉的内容是什么。

马龙当年在北京失踪，张继科至今找不到他的消息。试图搜寻马龙的不仅仅是他一人，张继科留在北京，可以牵制江高两家的动作，也方便他探听消息。如果他去了地方，就没法保证他能第一时间掌握马龙的最新资料了。

事实上从马龙失踪到现在已经过去了两年，张继科使尽了所有手段，都没有打听到他的任何消息。

现在只存在两种可能，第一是马龙真的逃出去了，不管是隐居乡下还是出逃国外，总之他已经成功的把自己隐藏在了茫茫人海中，一辈子再也不得相见。

第二就是，他已经死了。

陈玘有时候十分绝望。

两年寒暑，胃癌中期，不做手术，只保守治疗。马龙现在还活着的可能性有多大？

他是不是已经死了？

在某个他们都不知道的日子里，可能那天阳光灿烂，世界晴朗，他孤身一人隐没在某个阴暗的医院角落里，慢慢的停止了呼吸。

陈玘只要一想到这种可能，脊椎里便蹿起一股瘆人的骇意，让他全身都冷到发抖。

“过两天我要跟九处的人去青海交接一些资料，得有一段时间不能回来。”张继科说着叹了口气：“北京这边有什么……动静你替我警醒着点。操，真他妈烦，为什么偏偏是我去？我真他妈不想掺和九处那些破事。”

陈玘心不在焉的嗯了一声，他回想着刚才江天一的眼神，总觉得里边很有文章，就在这时候江天一的一条短信适时的发了过来。

“伯母催你啊？”张继科问。

“不，不是。”陈玘打开短信，一字一句的念：“中午西京茶社老地方见，一人来，有要事商量……靠，江天一约我见面，整得跟约会似的这是搞毛？”

江天一在西京茶社的包厢里坐下，挥退了服务员，他点了根烟，不知道在思索什么，这个一贯轻佻好玩乐的年轻人脸上竟然显出一种异乎寻常的凝重来。

没多久包厢的门被叩响了，他以为是上茶的小妹，随口说：“进来！”

陈玘一手捧着托盘，稳稳当当的走进来：“江总百忙之中能约见我等小民，真是荣幸之至啊。”

江天一笑起来，双手接过托盘，打趣道：“我才是八百年修来的福气，叫我们堂堂的陈总端茶倒水！罪过罪过。”

“你他妈少来这一套，德行！”陈玘坐在江天一对面，十分从容的给自己倒了杯茶，说：“说吧，你想玩什么花样，尽管来。”

江天一一下子笑起来：“什么花样，我能跟你们玩儿什么花样？我爸跟我叔他们不待见张二那是因为江宏昌的事儿，我自己可还是把张二当兄弟的啊。再说跟你吧，小爷我从小到大什么好事情不先想着你？就算出了马工那档子事，咱俩也还是朋友啊。”

陈玘哈哈一笑，不再多说。

江天一这人什么样一圈朋友都清楚，这位小爷也是个厉害人物——他比从商多年的陈玘果决，又比部队里混大的张继科精滑。

江天一叹了口气，先抛出一个问题：“玘哥，我记得当初马工的事情发作之后，你有一段时间跟张二闹得很僵，还因为这个事被送到国外去避风头，是不是？我当时隐约听到风声，说马工做的那些事情其实你都知道，可你还故意包庇他……”

陈玘沉默了一下，坦然点了点头：“既然你这么问了，那我也不瞒你。我是对马龙怀着私心，所以……”

“那就难怪了，我当时也有这种感觉，好几次聚会的时候继科把马工叫出来都是因为你有意无意的撺掇……”江天一顿了一下，语气有些复杂：“是不是因为张二回北京定居了，你不方便在他在的情况下跟马工见面，所以总是创造机会让他来参加我们的聚会？”

陈玘这次沉默良久，最终还是艰难的点点头。

江天一盯着他看了半天，突然一拍桌子，说：“靠！我总听人家说问世间情为何物，还觉得爱啊情啊的在现代社会里就是个屁，谁知道我哥们就他妈的活生生一情圣啊！”

陈玘被他逗乐了：“少他妈放屁！你叫我过来就为了问这个？”

“不是，我就想确认一下你是不是真喜欢那工程师。你要是不喜欢，或者不是很喜欢，那咱们今天的话到这里也就算了。”

江天一又抽了根烟出来，叼在嘴里啪的一声点燃。陈玘望着他，手指有点微微发抖：“你这是什么意思？”

江天一吐了口烟，不答反问：“陈玘，你为了那个姓马的能做到什么地步？让你为了他跟一个家族翻脸，你敢吗？”

这话说得十分不像样，陈玘皱起眉：“这不是个简单的问题，得看什么家族，什么情况。”

“关乎那个工程师性命的大情况。至于家族么，远在天边，近在眼前，就是我们江家。”江天一顿了顿，欣赏了一下陈玘的表情，又慢悠悠的说：“不过不是跟我爸妈，是江宏昌他们家，顶多了再加一个司令夫人。”

陈玘心跳猛地加快，说话都结巴起来：“你……你你们发现马龙的行踪了？有他的消消息了？！”

“不是有他的消息，而是我确确实实的，已经知道他在什么地方……”

陈玘豁然起身：“他在哪里？！”

“哎哎哎，你不要急，说话声音小一点，我约你见面是有风险的。”江天一用手指指窗外：“从这里出去打车半小时，就能到他现在的藏身之处。但是你不能就这么轻易的过去，这件事儿说来话长，你听我说完之后，再好好考虑要不要过去找他。”

陈玘也是个能沉得住气的主儿，他抹了把脸，慢慢的坐了回去，又掏出一根烟来点上，狠狠的吸了几口。

片刻后他抬起头，声音已经恢复了冷静：“那你说，我听着。”

江天一把烟灰在桌面上轻轻一弹，低声说：“这件事还得从上个月马龙从徐州回到北京开始说起。据说这两年他一直呆在江苏，而且这次回京也不是他自愿的。确切的说，他是应该被某些人挟持着，被迫回来的。”

陈玘听到挟持两个字，顿时脸色都变了，“挟持？被谁？谁逼他回北京？难道江家……”

江天一连忙安抚住他：“要是真被我叔我婶发现了，你觉得他们有必要把人带回来吗？直接在徐州就把他大卸八块了！你冷静一下好好想想，这两年所有人都找他找疯了，而马工就老老实实呆在徐州，怎么可能两年都找不到？肯定是有人在保护他啊。而且这个保护他的人能力非常强，地位超然，至少在某些方面的权力是连张家都无法企及的。你能猜到这是什么人吗？”

如果是其他人的话可能要思索一下，但是陈玘几乎立刻就想到了答案：“乌纪威！”

“聪明！确切的说，是乌纪威领导下的九处。”江天一冷笑起来：“当年把马工从北京送到徐州去的是九处的人，虽然乌纪威这两年都没有苏醒，但是他们一直在严格执行乌纪威留下的命令。所以九处的人把马龙安排在徐州，一边保护一边进行治疗，但是我看他那样子，应该是没有好好手术。”

陈玘心里发沉，脸色不可抑制的带出了绝望。

没有手术的意思就是胃癌没有得到彻底根治，到最后阶段化疗都不管用了，拖到现在绝对已经是晚期。

——没得治了。

“如果九处现在还在乌纪威控制之下的话，那凭乌纪威的手段，马龙断气了我们都无法发现他。但是你应该知道吧，上个月广西出了乱子，乌纪威最忠心的心腹死了好几个，上边人给九处空降了一个代理头头，这人一心想取代乌纪威成为九处真正的一把手。”

陈玘脱口而出：“那他一定得拉拢你们几个掌权的大家族对吧？”

江天一点点头，“事实上马工就是他送给我们江家的第一份大礼。这人不敢明目张胆的跟乌纪威作对，所以他就想了个折中的办法，动用手段把马龙从徐州逼回北京，又跟我叔我婶透露了消息。这样就算我们家要了马工的性命，也没人能把责任直接算在他头上。”

陈玘咬了咬牙，沉声问：“现在有多少人知道马龙的消息？”

“我们家都知道了，张司令夫人肯定也知道了。他们之所以到现在都没有动手，只是要等张继科离开北京。”

江天一抽了口烟，又说：“还有一个原因就是他们打算秘密审判马工，最好能让他公开承认自己杀害江宏昌、张晋飞是为了求财谋私，而不是像网络传说的那样出于义愤。毕竟当年江宏昌撞人的事情，网络舆论给了江家很大压力，他被杀以后也有媒体好声，他爸妈至今都非常恼火。”

“原来是这样，他们这不仅仅是要杀掉马龙，还要让他身败名裂！”陈玘冷笑一声，问：“这种阴毒点子是谁想出来的？”

江天一咳了一声，“你看我干嘛……我要不出这个主意你以为马工能活到今天？”

陈玘闷声不响的抽了几口烟，突然抬头盯着江天一，问：“你也姓江，江宏昌是你亲堂弟，我不信你不想给他报仇——那你现在告诉我这些是什么意思？”

江天一毫不回避的直视着陈玘，古怪的笑了一下，“陈老板啊，假设你是个普通百姓，对这件事情的内幕半点也不知情，现在江宏昌的亲属突然蹦出来告诉你说他们儿子是无辜的，当年那个被撞的民工小孩是违反交通规则，杀了江宏昌的人只是抢劫求财，现在凶手终于落网了于是江宏昌终于可以沉冤昭雪了——你信么？你觉得普通民众会信么？”

陈玘一拍桌子：“你当我三岁小孩？！”

“这就对了。你不信，我也不信，这消息出来也没几个人会信。”江天一讽刺的笑了起来：“但是偏偏，江宏昌的父母觉得大家都应该相信，网络舆论也一定会相信。人一旦在特权阶级里呆久了，就会不自觉的产生一种膨胀心理，觉得自己手眼通天无所不能，这世界上的一切法则和限制都形同儿戏。人最可悲的就是太高估自己的智商，然后又把其他人都当做可以任由自己玩弄的傻子。”

陈玘吸了口凉气，说：“你是怕这事一旦真的做了出来，会再次引起舆论的反噬甚至惊动上面，连累到江军长？”

“我爸已经被我叔影响着做过不少蠢事了。”江天一顿了顿，声音更加的低沉下去，“人家说君子之泽，五世而斩，就是因为像我们这样的家族几代交接下来，如果不加遏制，某些附庸之辈终有一天会让大树枯竭颓败，然后一同走向灭亡。”

陈玘沉默了一会儿，好像是在沉吟什么：“你是想借我的手去对付江宏昌他们家？”

“如果可以的话我是很想自己动手啊，但是你知道的，虽然我是为了大局着想，一群没有理智的同姓亲戚是有多可怕，如果他们都对我寒心了的话，以后我靠什么往下走？”

江天一看了陈玘一眼，又悠悠的笑：“是，我是挺自私的，但是我也没有逼你跟江家翻脸啊。你也可以选择什么都不做，就当今天没见过我，眼睁睁看着那个工程师被当做抢劫杀人犯押上刑场——实话告诉你马工已经没剩几天好活了，张继科这边一离京，他们那边立刻就动手。”

陈玘神色越发焦躁。半晌后他猛地把烟头往桌子上一摁，问：“为什么你选择告诉我而不是张继科？”

江天一往高背椅子的深处一靠，缓缓的道：“这件事张夫人掺和了不少，张晋飞又是张二的亲兄弟……我把这件事说出来，已经冒了天大的风险，万一他张继科顾亲情不要小情儿，他转头把我给卖了，我以后在江家还做不做人？”

“我答应你。”陈玘仿佛下定什么决心一样，对江天一伸出手：“但是你得先把马龙的地址交给我，我起码要确定他还活着。”

江天一立刻摸出个记事本来刷刷写下一个医院地址，又写了一个人名和电话。

陈玘接过纸条，拿在掌心里重重的握了一下。

江天一慢条斯理的收起金笔，说：“我劝你动作快一点，我听我这个医院的哥们儿说，马工早就被下了病危通知书，保守治疗还能活俩星期，超过一个月那就是奇迹了。”

江天一所在的包厢正对着一条走廊，一边是开向大街的外窗，一边是挂着壁画的墙壁。张继科靠在隔壁包间的大门口，正低头点起一只烟，但是双手有点发抖，打火机打了几次都没点上。

陈玘把纸条丢给他，头也不回的从他面前大步走过。

张继科俯身捡起纸条：“——你真把它给我了？”

陈玘猛地脚步一停。回头来盯着张继科，他脸上的表情仿佛冷笑一般，声音却非常的嘶哑：“你知道吗张二，我有多后悔当年去国外念书，我他妈就应该跟你们几个一道去混部队！”

从早晨开始，许昕的眼皮就一直狂跳。

他心神不宁的吃了早饭，开车去医院，一路上眼皮越跳越厉害，简直让他焦躁。

小护士们今天也一样娇美可爱，嘻嘻哈哈的堵在办公室门口跟许昕开玩笑，要主任买小笼包请吃早饭。以往许昕都会十分happy的跟她们调笑几句，今天却完全提不起一点兴致。

这种糟糕的状态一直持续到午后，许昕刚从餐厅打包了午餐回到办公室，他的手机突然响了，一个从没见过的座机号码。

“喂，许昕，我张继科。”

许昕咯噔一声，心说来了！张二爷果然又出麻烦了！

他慌乱了一上午的情绪突然稳定下来——就像等待死亡的囚犯终于被押上刑场一样。

“你来我家一趟。对，带点抗感染的药和绷带过来，还有你们手术用的胶皮手套也带几双。”

“你你你，你到底要干什么？你又把谁给打了？”

“我他妈的谁也没打，”张继科的声音仿佛强压着怒火，“是我自己受伤了。”

许昕一边诅咒一边咬牙，愤愤然拎了大包小包开车去张继科家。到了楼下一看，张继科十几个手下都守在门口，一看见许昕的车就冲上来拉的拉拽的拽，把许昕簇拥了下来。

许昕奋力挣扎：“光天化日朗朗乾坤！你们这些粗人！就不能对医生有点起码的尊重吗？”

“哎呦喂许大主任，许大少爷，别磨蹭了您赶紧上去吧，再迟一会儿楼上要出人命了！”张继科的副官把许昕连拖带拽弄进电梯里，举手比划了一下：“半个手掌都被切开了，骨头都露出来了。哎呦我操，给司令知道咱们一个都别活了！”

许昕愣了一下：“等等，你说张继科的半个手掌都被切开了？”

“那还能有别人吗？”

“我操你别骗我吧，谁敢揍张继科？！”

“不知道，不认识。”副官摊了摊手，一副很难说清的样子：“要不您上去自己看吧，人还趟在那儿呢。”

电梯门一开就是公寓的大门，这层就只有张继科这一家。许昕刚走出电梯，就听见里面传来张继科的怒吼和别人七嘴八舌的解劝：“拉住他拉住他！部长您赶紧坐下，手上又出血了！医生呢，医生怎么还没来？”

紧接着就是张继科暴怒般的叫骂声：“你看看你那副样子，你也有今天？你不是挺厉害的吗？多潇洒啊掉头就走得无影无踪，有本事你死在外边啊？你怎么又落到人家手里去了？”

许昕心脏砰砰跳了起来，一股难以言喻的感觉刹那间从心脏流入骨髓。他不由自主的加快了脚步，冲进公寓门口，一眼就看到张继科面对着大开的卧室门，手上裹着厚厚的绷带，身后好几个人都在用力抱着他。

“医生！医生来了！”手下一见许昕，赶紧把张继科按到椅子上坐下，其中一个跑过来殷勤的接过许昕手里的医药箱。

许昕把人一推，一个箭步冲进卧室。还没走到门口，就只见房间里堆满了各种医疗器材，整得卧室就像个单人病房一样，而大床上躺着一个人，也不知道还有没有意识，被子一直拉到胸口，仿佛是非常清瘦憔悴的模样。

许昕只远远看了那人的侧脸一眼，脑子里顿时嗡的一声响。

——那是马龙。

马龙回来了。

或者说，时隔两年之后，张继科终于还是把他给找回来了。

“你他妈的把老子一扔两年！一句话都没有！老子是垃圾吗？你要扔就扔要捡就捡？你他妈的这么能为什么还给那帮狗日的揪住了送刑场啊？！”那几个人拉不住张继科，转眼间他又扑了上来，指着床上的马龙破口大骂：“有本事你就死在外面，那也是你有骨气。别搞得老子跟你不要的脏东西似的！什么玩意儿！”

他手上的绷带已经被血浸透了，脸色又泛着愤怒和激动的潮红，整个人看上去暴戾又危险。

许昕往马龙那边看了一眼，床上一点动静也没有，不知道他是不是醒着，也许张继科只是在对着空气发疯而已。

他可不敢耽搁，喊着一群人把张继科按在客厅的沙发上，三下五除二把染血的绷带给他卸了，一看张继科那手掌，狠狠抽了口凉气。掌心几乎被某种利刃切成两半，皮开肉绽，一条简陋的缝合线从肉里扎出来横贯整个伤口。如果没有这次简单缝合的话，估计张继科手掌一开，白森森的手骨都能看见。

“这……这到底是怎么搞的？”

这句话又一下子捅了马蜂窝，张继科跳起来就要往卧室门口冲，几个手下慌忙按住他。

“上午我们几个跟着部长去医院，把这人弄回来，”副官对卧室的方向使了个眼色，小声说：“当时部长就特别生气，丢了把刀给那人，说与其上刑场不如叫他自裁。那人也是个狠角色，直接就拿刀往心口上扎，结果……结果部长突然伸手去拦，一下子差点被切下半只手来。我们当时都吓坏了，那位还在那里笑，说‘张继科你这样子就叫典型的恼羞成怒。’操，我真是第一次见到我们部长气成那个样子，一边哭一边砸东西，医生差点就要给他打镇静剂来着。”

许昕听不懂，睁着一双迷茫的三白眼问：“上刑场？”

副官做了个什么都不知道的手势，表情很无辜。

许昕叹了口气，按住张继科给他换了药，又拿新的绷带重新裹住，声色俱厉的对他说：“起码两个星期别沾水，否则手废掉别来找我！”

张继科把手一抽，嘶哑着嗓子骂：“废就废了！那边有人巴不得老子手废掉呢，我操！”

许昕哭笑不得：“张二你清醒一点，手是你自己的，你在跟谁赌气啊？”

那个副官看起来十分担心，手机摸出来又塞回去，摸出来又塞回去。重复了好几次，许昕就问：“你在想要不要报告张司令？”

副官点点头，许昕摇头说：“你要是让张家人知道这件事，保管张继科第一个就活宰了你。你别看他现在一副发疯的样子，脑子清醒着呢，要不他怎么会空手夺刀子？这事儿你们几个就别跟着掺和了，人越多他闹的越凶。你们下楼该吃饭吃饭该站岗站岗，有事我再去叫你们。”

许昕把人都轰走，等到客厅里只剩下他们两人了，许昕才踱步到张继科身边，低声问：“到底怎么回事？你从哪里找到马工的？”

张继科一张嘴，看样子又要发火，许昕冷笑着打断了他：“少给我装腔了！你也就敢在人昏睡的时候抖威风，有种我现在就去把马工叫醒，我看你还敢不敢当着他的面骂！”

张继科一下子站起来，指着卧室的门：“你去叫啊，去叫！”但是声音已经低了好几档。

许昕往对面沙发上一坐，啪的丢出一包烟来，不耐烦的说：“赶紧跟我说说这到底是怎么回事，你从哪儿找到马工的，还有那个上刑场是什么回事？”

张继科全身都在哆嗦，好不容易摸出根烟，颤颤巍巍的点燃了，深深的吸了好几口，才慢慢冷静下来。

他刚才那样失态，许昕也不是不能理解，马龙刚刚失踪的时候，张继科整天神经紧张，一点风吹草动都让他整夜睡不着觉。人是不能天天吓的，一次两次还好，天天吓就不害怕也不恐慌了，反而会在心里形成一种焦躁和暴烈的情绪，张继科就是典型的案例。

马龙走后差不多一年，他情绪已经坏到了极点，很小一件事情都能让他火冒三丈。那段时间没人敢在他面前提起马龙两个字，一提他就砸东西打人，非常的可怕。

在张继科看来，马龙走掉的行为等于是把他给抛弃了，像丢弃一件垃圾随手扔掉了。这对张继科来说简直就是点燃了一颗炸药，然后活生生塞进他肚子里，还不准他爆炸，硬在他心里憋了两年。

现在找到马龙了，那颗炸药积蓄了两年的怒火和绝望，一下子连本带利爆发出来，足以把周围的一切都炸成碎片。

张继科哆嗦着抽完了一颗烟，才断断续续把江天一告诉陈玘的事情说了，又把马龙的病危通知书找出来给许昕看。

许昕比张继科专业，一看那病危通知书，顿时双手都凉了，半晌才摇头道：“我没有什么能说的……现在就是熬日子了，能熬一天是一天，你要随时做好准备。”

张继科一开始还抱着点幻想，看许昕这么说，顿时就撑不住了，双手不停的发抖。

“我看你不如就把马工留在医院里，江宏昌他们家来不及的，真的，他根本熬不到审讯处刑。”许昕把病危通知书推回张继科面前，动作十分沉重，“家里的医疗设施毕竟不如医院，你要是真打算对江宏昌他们家宣战，那肯定要牵连到司令夫人，这是一场非常危险又困难的战斗，你能在跟江家周旋的时候分出精力保全马工吗？他现在的情况十分危险，随时有可能……你知道的。”

“我为什么要保他？老子才不保他呢！”张继科把打火机重重一摔，颤声喊：“你知道他在医院里跟我说什么吗？他说他这辈子根本没喜欢过任何一个人！他根本就……根本就……我做了这么多事情，被他当垃圾一样扔来扔去，他根本就没有一点点喜欢我……”

说到最后几个字的时候，张继科的声音突然低下去，听起来竟然有些哽咽。

许昕沉默着坐了半晌，张继科抱着头，把脸深深埋在掌心里，发出一种非常细微，几乎很难听见，却又确确实实存在的抽噎声。

“张二，其实吧，有一件事我挺疑惑的，”许昕咳了一声，缓缓的说：“你看你今天叫马工自裁，他二话不说拿刀就捅自己，那是一点迟疑都没有对不对？我们都知道他是真的一点也不怕死，他可能早就不想活了。但是他为什么在徐州的时候还会被人胁迫呢，他还有什么好害怕的？人家逼他回北京，他就回来了，人家要秘密审判他，他就在医院里一天天的熬日子，你不觉得奇怪吗？他为什么不早点找个机会了结自己？”

张继科猛然僵住了，抬起头来盯着许昕。

“我就是觉得奇怪，他这么个了无生趣的人，为什么非要等你来，才在你面前拿刀自裁。”许昕咳了一声，说：“我可不觉得他是爱上那把刀了，非用那把刀了断才走的踏实。”

张继科整个人仿佛都石化了，一动不动的坐在那里。

许昕抽了根烟递给他，张继科条件反射的伸手去接，结果手指一抖，香烟咕噜噜滚到了桌面上。

“你……你也别想太多，我就是随口这么一说，”许昕拿手在张继科面前晃了晃，又试探性的喊他：“张二，张二？你可千万要保持冷静，你把马工接走，江宏昌他们家人肯定会打上门来的，到时候你可这么办？”

张继科猛的一个激灵，就像是突然从梦境中惊醒一般，突然一口气喘不上来，激烈的咳了起来。

许昕急忙扑过去给他拍背，被张继科摇手制止了。

“我……我不能把他送到医院去，”张继科又咳了几声，好不容易把那口气顺过来，整个人也一下子完全的冷静了：“江宏昌他爸是狠角儿，一看人不行了，为了得到供词什么毒辣手段都能用出来。我得把他留在我看得见的地方，江家人要做什么，那冲我来。马龙他……他喜不喜欢我，我是不知道的。不过我喜欢他，这个我老早以前就很清楚。”

江家和张夫人几乎是同一时间得知了马龙被张继科从病房绑走的消息。司令夫人这下简直要气出心脏病，立刻就要去逼问张继科。

张传铭把夫人往书房里一关，厉声道：“你要是再跟江家人混到一起，别说你儿子的仇报不了，咱们一家都得被你兜进去！”

司令夫人被他严肃的语气震住了，气势上已经被压下一头：“什么叫兜进去？我干了什么把咱们家兜进去的事了？”

“你还好意思说！我早就告诉你离江宏昌他们家远一点，他们江做事高调不知道收敛，迟早要被上面盯上！结果你把我的话当耳边风，这两年你背着我勾结江家调查小马的事你以为我都不知道是不是？你说咱们都这么大年纪了，这辈子血里火里拼过来了，还有什么想不开的！什么叫晚节难保，说的就是你！你要是想入土以后留一世骂名，那行，你尽管跟江家那些人搞事去！别连累我死了以后盖不上国旗！”

这话已经说得非常重了，司令夫人只能强撑着辩解道：“我还不是为了咱们这个家……”

“咱们这个家用不着你操心！你只管顾好了你自己就成！”张司令气得一摔桌子：“江家倒台也就是这一两个月之内的事了，你要是想跟他们一起被抓，那就尽管去！你要是还想给自己留点脸面，就少跟他们一块儿刁难你儿子！”

司令夫人被骇了一跳，还没反应过来就只听砰的一声巨响，张司令怒气冲冲的摔门走了。

张继科并不知道这段发生在张家的插曲，为了防备司令夫人上门来闹，他特地调集了心腹人手守在自己家楼下，配枪巡逻。

一时间情势紧张，几乎已经到了一触即发的境地。

那天晚上把许昕送走的时候，张继科回到卧室去，发现马龙已经醒了。

他的样子比起两年前来更加的苍白消瘦，隐约有种灰败的死气笼罩在脸上，只有那双眼睛，仍然是湿漉漉的黑白分明，充满了小鹿一样的柔和灵动。

望着那双眼，张继科几乎已经痛到麻痹的心脏突然舒缓下来，就像在寒冷的冬夜里，突然浇上一股温暖的热流。

脑子里那根紧张的神经立刻就绷不住了，他几乎当时就想跪下来，甚至想哭。那感觉混合着喜悦和悲痛，仿佛在明知道已经身处绝境的情况下，突然迎来了一线虚幻的希望。

马龙目光动了动，望向张继科，微微的笑了一下。

张继科强忍住亲吻他的冲动，站在大床边居高临下的盯着他，故意冷冷的问：“你还有什么话想说？”

马龙望着张继科，不知道是因为昏黄光线的原因，他的目光十分安宁平静，甚至还有些怀念的感叹。他们两人就这么一动不动的对视了很久，马龙轻轻地，几乎是叹息般地说：“张继科，我一直在等着，这辈子最后再见你一面……”

就这么简单的一句话，张继科当时脸色都变了，喉咙堵得发不出声音。

你为什么不早点回来呢？

你明明知道我那么想保护你，为什么还头也不回说走就走呢？

你这两年里遭了多少罪，遇到过多少困境，有没有想过我在北京一天天熬着，数着日子等你回来？

“我在这世界上已经没有亲人，朋友也没有几个，如果我死了，高兴的人只怕比伤心的人还要多很多。”马龙大概是想起江家，又缓缓的说：“你真应该让我死在医院里。你现在把我弄回来，是因为你心里有气，觉得不甘心。你这样做以后会后悔的……”

“不关你的事。”张继科声音剧烈的颤抖着，听起来甚至有些狼狈，“我后悔不后悔，跟你一点关系……一点关系也没有！ 

马龙摇摇头，喃喃的道：“你还是把我交出去吧，我活不久了。”

他说完这句话，精神已经十分疲惫，慢慢又闭上了眼睛。

张继科在他床边站了一会儿，默默的盯着他瘦骨伶仃的脸庞，仿佛这一刻时间突然凝固了。这间黑暗而温暖的卧室隔绝了整个世界，成为一个脱离时间和空间的漂浮的存在，除了此时此刻无声的凝视之外，再无其他。

也不知道多了多久，马龙平缓的呼吸沉沉响起，显然已经睡熟了。他现在精神非常不好，与其说是睡眠，倒不是说是在昏迷。

张继科无声的退出了卧室，轻轻关上房门。

张继科拿着手机，在书房里犹如困兽般转了两圈，终于下定决心拨通江天一的电话。

“喂，是我，我有件事想问你。”张继科吸了口气，沉声道：“你既然打算要搞江副市长，那至少得有点把柄吧？行贿受贿，草菅人命，不管是什么罪行你总得有点证据握在手里……把东西交给我，我来搞定。”

江天一不是笨人，声音立刻就变了：“你怎么知道我要……”

“马龙在我这里。”

“那陈玘呢？”

张继科没有说话。

电话两端一片压抑的沉默，静过了几秒钟，才听江天一猛的吐出一口气来：“我就知道……好吧，谁叫你混部队的，有实权呢。不过这件事你可千万别转头就把我卖了。你要是把我的事情告诉司令夫人，她一准告诉我叔我婶，到时候我可就成了江家的公敌了……”

张继科厉声道：“我脑子抽了才告诉她！江天一我跟你讲，就算你现在跑回去跟你叔站同一条战线，我都要逼着你把他犯事的证据给吐出来！”

江天一吓了一跳：“你要对付江家？”

“废话！”

“你你你，你不怕司令夫人跟你断绝母子关系？我靠，你敢为了那个工程师跟你家人翻脸？”

手机里静默了几秒钟，紧接着张继科的声音定定地响起来：“我敢。”

江天一被震得安静了好一会儿，才唏嘘着连连摇头：“我今天真像是第一次认识你，张二，第一次认识你……好，既然你愿意做这个出头鸟，那我也没有拦着你的道理。我手头上确实有些材料是关于江宏昌他们家的，你抽个时间出来，我当面交给你。”

这个晚上张继科一夜没有合眼。到天色朦胧的凌晨，他才趴在马龙的床边上，拉着马龙的手，稍微迷糊了几十分钟。

他跟江天一约见的时间很早，两人几乎是同时出现在西京茶社。江天一用一个航空信封装了一寸多厚的材料，几乎都是各种收据和信函，张继科略翻了翻，摇头道：“你真够狠的，这一下可以让你叔蹲几年了。”

江天一点了只烟，反问：“我能有你狠？”紧接着他沉默了一下，又解释道：“只要我家老爷子地位还在，他们就算进去了也不会吃什么苦。但是如果任凭他们继续胡闹，我们整个江家总有一天都会被牵扯进去，我爸一辈子的血汗功勋可就全完了。”

张继科笑笑：“你脑子倒还清醒。”

他把那个信封夹在怀里，正准备起身离开，突然又想起什么：“九处换人的事情你了解多少？那个压着马龙进京的……”

“那人你不用担心，秋后的蚂蚱能蹦跶多久？”江天一冷笑一声，不屑地说道：“他就算攀上江家也甭想取代乌纪威，除非等下辈子吧。乌纪威背景多硬啊！那位赵……赵董前两天才下令要保他呢……”

张继科脑海中一道闪电劈过，他转过身，紧盯着江天一：“你刚才说谁要下令保乌纪威？”

江天一莫名其妙，把那个人名又重复了一遍：“你傻了啊张二，军委的顶头大老板啊。当年内部消息他不是得了脑癌吗，为这事还把乌纪威强行刺激醒，也不知道乌纪威怎么治的，反正拖着拖着就活到现在了……前些天还出来主持工作呢，唉我看他那样子，真是老得厉害呀……”

仿佛在绝境中突然找到一线生机，张继科的心脏几乎悬到了喉咙口。

军委的大领导，晚期脑癌，乌纪威……

江天一正巴拉巴拉的说着，突然只见张继科脸色不对，吓了一跳：“喂张二！张二你怎么了？”

张继科一个激灵，声音都有点不对了：“乌纪威现在还睡着？”

江天一点点头：“据说还没醒，怎、怎么了？”

“他跟黑蛟在哪里，北京还是青海？！”

“北京吧，九处的研究所下属实验室……喂你问这个干什么？你上哪儿去？”

张继科一个箭步冲出去，速度快得简直就像赶去救火。江天一跟着跑出包厢，只看见他的影子在走廊上一晃，紧接着就没影儿了。

“张二你上哪儿去啊！”江天一扑在楼梯扶手上大叫：“擅闯九处禁区是要枪毙的，你别乱来啊！哎哟我操！”

江天一气急败坏，狠狠捶了自己一拳：“他该不会找乌纪威了吧？操他妈的，真要枪毙的啊！”

江天一猜的没错，张继科竟然真的带了几个手下，配着枪，开着车，就这么直截了当跑去九处了。

张继科参与过的几个军工项目都跟九处实验室大有联系，他用自己在项目中的特权搞来了一张假的许可证，张继科就凭借这份过期的公文带人一路闯进了九处下属实验室——很多工作人员都以为他像前几次一样，是带着机密任务过来的，压根没想到张继科这次其实是在干要掉脑袋的事情。

张继科在每个巡查点都留下一个手下等待接应，然后他一路畅通无阻的闯进了研究所的中心，在进入乌纪威的“卧室”之前，撞上了来检查工作的老于。

副部长老于是乌纪威的顶头上司。

老于望着张继科擦肩而过，下意识的伸出手：“张部长带许可证了吗？怎么我……”

话音未落就就见张继科突然反手一抓，把老于整个肩膀卡了过来，同时一只手伸到到外套里掏出手枪，一下子顶住了老于的身体。

老于吓了一跳，刚要呼救，张继科压低声音厉喝道：“闭嘴！”

老于身不由己的被拽到房门前，被一步步挟持着，跟张继科一起走进了房间。

乌纪威躺在病床上，全身上下接了十几根管子，边上连接着很多精密仪器。一条黝黑的带角生物缩成最微态的样子，盘踞在乌纪威床边的一个透明盖子里呼呼大睡。

俩人刚走进来，张继科的心腹手下全部退到了房间外，随即把门关上。

老于一下子挣脱出来，厉声道：“你疯了吗！你想干什么？！”

张继科继续用枪指着老于，沉声说：“我要请乌处帮个忙。如果你保持安静的话我保证你连一根头发都不少，但是如果你敢叫人，我就先毙了你！再把这里毁了！”

老于声音都颤抖了：“你到底要干什么啊？啊？你打算叫醒乌纪威？你知道后果有多严重吗？你……”

“你不说，我不说，他不说，没人知道今天发生了什么。”张继科把枪口一抬，老于条件反射的闭住了呼吸，“不过你放心，我叫他做的事情保证不违反保密条例，也连累不到你。如果这件事闹起来，你尽管一口咬定是被我胁迫的，要杀要剐都在我一人身上。”

老于破口大骂：“放屁！老子本来就是被你胁迫的！”

张继科笑了笑，把枪收回去，紧接着就在房间里翻找找他需要的东西，一边找一边说：“你别紧张，放轻松。其实就是我的……我爱人病了，晚期胃癌。已经扩散了。”

老于简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——实际上如果张继科说他要砍下乌纪威的头卖给日本人，或者是要劫持黑蛟卖给国外研究室，那么老于也许更好接受一些。他是在难以相信张继科冒着掉脑袋牵连整个张家的危险跑到这里来，只是为了叫醒乌纪威去给他爱人治病。

这就像是一队荷枪实弹的劫匪冲进银行金库，用枪指着营业员，说别紧张，我不需要很多，给我几毛就够了！

张继科很快就从柜子里找到了他所需要的东西——两个银白色的手提箱，分别标记着不同的号码。他把这些手提箱摆放在乌纪威和黑蛟的周围，开口全部往里，然后用镊子从培养皿里夹出几张枯黄的类似于树叶一样的东西，一股脑全塞进黑蛟那透明玻璃状的“窝”里。

老于看着他熟练的配制溶剂的动作，连头皮都炸起来了：“你不是吧？真要叫他起来？！你知道万一黑蛟暴走的话我们都会在瞬间内被蒸发吗，老子现在就想宰了你！”

张继科把溶剂灌到针筒里，满不在乎地笑着说：“谁叫你运气不好，偏要在今天被我撞见。”

他不顾老于在那拼命跳脚，用针筒对准乌纪威的动脉，直接刺了进去，把溶剂一滴不剩的打进了乌纪威的血管里。

几乎就在瞬间，乌纪威的身体小幅度的弹跳了一下。

在他睁开眼睛的同时，玻璃皿中的黑蛟也猛的抬起头，就像冬眠被打搅的蛇类动物一样，整个身体弯成一个倒U。刹那间它全身上下发出一股不能用肉眼看见的高速对撞冲击波，玻璃盖子啪的一声四分五裂，离它最近的老于就像是被人隔空打了一拳，猛的趔趄了半步，紧接着鲜血一下子就从他鼻腔和耳朵里冒了出来。

张继科在青海基地经历过这个，刹那间他也被剧痛冲击得几乎晕过去，紧接着耳朵里嗡嗡作响，几乎什么都听不见了。他知道那是血液往脑子里逆流，身体素质差的人甚至有可能当场就会脑溢血。

这股疼痛一直持续了半分多钟，张继科视线都痛得有点模糊，隐约看见乌纪威从床上坐起来，懒懒的对黑龙招了招手，好像用苗语喝斥了几句什么。黑蛟欢快的从玻璃皿上一跃而起，半空中身体就长到了碗口那样粗，啪的一声盘到乌纪威身上，亲热的蹭了蹭他的脸。

这玩意儿跳起来的时候，张继科刚才放在玻璃皿上的几片“枯叶”已经完全萎缩了，就像瞬间被吸走了生命力一样，稍微一碰就碎成了粉末。

这么大的动静显然瞒不过外边的人，房门被砰地一声撞开，基地的工作人员如临大敌的涌了进来，一看张继科跟老于站在房间里，顿时都愣住了，也吃不准乌纪威的意外苏醒是上边的命令，还是出了什么意外。一个个僵持在那里，气氛顿时变得十分紧张。

乌纪威对着荷枪实弹的手下挥挥手说：“没事，我醒来吃个饭。”

实验室的工作人员还觉得十分蹊跷，目光迟疑的在张继科和老于脸上扫来扫去：“那他……”

张继科一言不发，面沉如水的站在那着。老于看他一眼，咳了一声，说：“这……这个情况我会向上边汇报的。”

乌纪威也十分散漫的摆摆手，说：“都出去吧，记得给我弄碗大排面，加辣。”

在这里乌纪威说话比谁都管用，那几个工作人员迟疑了一下，最终还是持枪退了出去。

“到底是怎么回事，有任务？”等到房间里只剩下他们几个人的时候，乌纪威终于转向老于，开口问道。

老于心说这趟浑水可甭想让老子沾！于是一撇头，抱着手，装作没听见。

“没有任务，跟别人无关。”张继科把针管轻轻放回玻璃皿上，抬起头看着乌纪威，正色说道：“是我擅自闯进这里把你叫醒的。”

乌纪威仿佛也有点惊讶，觉得十分有趣：“哟，那你很有胆量嘛，性命前程都拼着不要了，让我听听是多重要的事……”

张继科紧紧盯着他，用这辈子从来没有过的再严肃不过的语气缓缓说：“我爱人生病了，晚期胃癌。你曾经用黑蛟的能量控制过晚期脑癌的癌细胞扩散，我想你也许能够帮我治好他。只要他没事，我要杀要剐随便你。”他指指门外，说：“我今天才拿到手的一份材料，包括了江家人收受贿赂、人情往来的各种证据，你不是一直要扳倒这几个家族吗？我帮你。”

乌纪威听他说完，微笑着沉思了几秒钟，半晌他突然抬起头，问老于：“我睡了多久？”

老于愣了一下，随即很快的说：“两年一个月零八天。”

“两年一个月零八天。”乌纪威跟着重复了一遍，随即笑了起来：“你看，张继科，两年多过去了，我怎么知道你爱人还是不是两年前的那一个呢？”

张继科没想到他突然说起这个，一时愣住了。

“如果你爱人还是两年前你在盘上公路上宁愿坠崖都要护着的那位，那不用说了，我能理解。”乌纪威顿了顿，话锋一转：“——但是如果你已经换了新欢，现在能为另一个情人冒着生命危险擅闯九处基地，那是你张二少天生是情种。我可不愿意陪你一块儿疯癫，你还是哪边凉快哪去吧。”

乌纪威开口前，张继科看上去十分镇定，其实手心已经捏了一把冷汗了。但是乌纪威这番话就像是一剂强心针，一下子把张继科整个人打醒了，他：“他……他姓马，你应该知道吧？就是两年前的那个，你认识他的对吧？”

乌纪威古怪的看着张继科，那目光跟江天一看他的眼神差不多，就仿佛今天才第一次认识张继科这么个人一样。

半晌他才深吸了一口气，又徐徐的、彻底的吐出来，缓缓的道：“我确实治疗过‘那一位’的晚期脑癌，但是过程十分侥幸，再来一次的话我还真不知道能不能成功……用黑龙的力量来治病，如果一个控制不当，不仅消除不了癌细胞，反而会让病人当场毙命……”

张继科皱着眉头，指甲深深刺进掌心的肌肉里，他却紧张到毫无察觉。

“虽然我已经恩怨两清，但如果是两年前盘山公路上那一位的话，我愿意稍微试试看。”乌纪威把再一次凑上来蹭他脸的黑蛟弹下去，漫不经心的说：“不过成功的几率有限……你可要自己担着。”

张继科把从江天一处得来的材料复印了一份，原件交给乌纪威，复印件自己带回家。从九处跟乌纪威协商完已经是凌晨两点，张继科不放心让医生陪护马龙，一定要赶回家去。

他到家的时候马龙已经在药物作用下睡着了，他整个人陷在柔软洁白的被子里，显得的安慰又平静。病重到他这个地步，其实就是在熬时间，病情不会再有所反复，只会一味的恶化下去，他已经熬过了最痛苦的病理期，很少再痛了，大部分时间都在昏迷。

张继科脱下军装外套，慢慢坐在床边上，这才感到自己简直累到虚脱。

不仅是连续奔波了几天几夜没有合眼，也不仅是闯进九处见乌纪威情绪大起大落让人紧张；而是一种身体和精神上的双重疲惫，以及对未来的渴望和担忧，混合在一起变成了连张继科都无法承担的重负。

他望着光影下马龙苍白到几乎透明的侧脸，突然无来由的想起当年，马龙喜欢坐在这个位置上一动不动的盯着天花板。你看着他的眼神，总觉得他满腹都是心事，然而如果问他，他只摇摇头，什么都不说。

他当时不知道马龙为什么总是开心不起来，就像心里压着无法释怀的负担一样，并不外露于神色，却日复一日的在心中沉疴难返。

现在他才稍微有点了解马龙那时候的心情。

那种强烈的痛苦和绝望，无法摆脱的血腥回忆，让人完全无法正常地存活在现实世界中。那道坎过不去，他就只能永远被坤缩在焦虑、悲哀和仇恨里。

张继科只是在这几天才感受到这种情绪，就已经食不知味睡不安寝了。

然而马龙，从当年养父和弟弟的车祸到现在，已经整整熬过了六年。

他每天都生活在这样的痛苦中，每天面对着张继科，却什么都不能说，不能把那可怕的秘密泄露半分。

那该是怎样的一种感觉呢？

第二天乌纪威上门的时候，马龙还没有醒。

张继科一晚不敢合眼，门铃响起的时候他正合衣躺在沙发上，一听到门铃声音立刻条件反射般一跃而起，三步并作两步冲过去开门。

乌纪威站在门外，裹着一件黑风衣，双手插在口袋里。

张继科看见他肩膀衣服下凸出一块，知道那是黑蛟趴在他身上打盹。

“人呢？”

“还没醒。”张继科指指卧室的方向，回头一看，乌纪威已经十分不客气的走了进去。

张继科跟到卧室，就见乌纪威搬了张椅子，坐在床边，一只手平平的抬在半空，黑龙探头探脑的从他袖口里钻出来，好奇的打量着昏睡的马龙。

别人不知道黑蛟的可怕，张继科却是十分清楚的——他部队生涯的一半时间都花在这个绝密的军工项目上，这种生物已经超出了科学所能解释的范畴，而黑龙又是九处秘密研究室里同类物种中最为霸道可怖的存在。

一旦这个小东西发威，别说马龙了，整座小区里的所有人都有可能瞬间灰飞烟灭。

“怪不得张传铭寿宴之后就再也找不到你了，原来你没去医院，而是躲在这里。”乌纪威把房间环顾一圈，又看看马龙，补充了一句：“——连现成的看护都有。”

张继科一动不动的盯着黑龙，因为神经过度紧张，脸色都有些发白。

“害怕的话就别看，你的情绪会影响到老黑。”乌纪威挥挥手，说：“帮我把门从外边带上。”

张继科深吸了口气，问：“到底行不行啊？万一……”

乌纪威说：“我早就让你做好心理准备，半对半的几率，他有一半的可能性当场被黑蛟杀死，你现在反悔还来得及。”

张继科几乎不知道自己是怎么带上房门，又怎么转到客厅的。脑海里一个疯狂的冲动不断盘旋着，不要冒险了吧，赶走乌纪威和黑蛟，然后寸步不离的守着马龙，那样的话至少还有半个月好活……

至少还有半个月的时间可以麻醉自己，伪装一切都未曾发生，伪装未来还能地久天长。

张继科坐在沙发上，只觉得全身发抖，眼前发黑，喉咙里仿佛有一团火在烧。他试了试自己的体温，额头非常烫手，大概是晚上气温降低，沙发上睡觉的时候着凉了。

他强撑着自己去书房翻医药箱，精神恍惚的翻了半天，才找出两片阿司匹林，就着冷水一口吞了，又浑浑噩噩的回到沙发上坐着。

他塑像一样也不知道坐了多久，窗外太阳都升的老高了，才听到卧室里传来咔哒一声。

张继科一下子站起来，只见乌纪威脸色疲惫的走进客厅，声音沙哑的问：“有吃的吗？”

张继科急切的问：“他情况怎么样？”

乌纪威摇摇头，又问了一遍：“有吃的吗？”

张继科握紧拳头，然后深吸一口气，走进厨房随便弄了碗泡面出来。好在乌纪威并不挑食，他看上去饿狠了，三口两口就把泡面扒得干干净净。

不知道是不是张继科的错觉，乌纪威看上去好像突然变老了几岁。他原本面相极其的年轻，现在却显现出了一点成年人的味道，头发也像是长长了一截。

吃完泡面他把碗一放，又转身进了卧室。张继科也没心思收拾，在客厅里呆呆的坐着，每一秒都被无限拉长。

他甚至也不感觉到饥饿，只觉得全身发冷，没力气，疲惫不堪，不多会儿竟然迷迷糊糊的睡着了。恍惚间好像做了一个梦，梦见自己又回到了马龙离开的那两年，一个人住在酒店，房间空空荡荡的，心里也空空荡荡的，每天游魂一样不知道活着的意义是什么。

不知道睡了多久，突然他被胸口一阵强烈的压力惊醒了，一睁眼就看见黑蛟趴在他胸前，探头探脑的到处乱瞅。这东西长得有拳头那么粗，重量少说也有五六公斤，难怪把人压得喘不过气来。

他发了一秒钟的呆，突然跳起来冲进卧室，动作之快让黑蛟闪避不及，砰的一声滑到了地板上。

卧室的门大开着，老远就听见马龙剧烈的咳嗽声。张继科冲进去一看，就见他伏在床头上，肩膀抖动，不断咳出色调暗沉的血沫，隐约夹杂着薄膜般的东西。

“这是怎么回事？怎么搞的？”张继科脸色铁青，刚要扶起马龙就被乌纪威拉住了，说：“你让他咳，没有关系，以后会吐出来更多的。”

“这到底是好还是坏？他怎么样了？”

乌纪威脸色实在是不好看，甚至比马龙还要差，“不怎么样，我稍微看了一下，他身体里不好的东西——你们称作癌细胞的那玩意儿，已经扩散得非常厉害了。他应该早点开刀的。”

这时候马龙勉强止住咳嗽，张继科立刻端了杯水给他，小心翼翼的帮他漱口。

马龙喝了两口水，脸色又从涨红变成苍白，他抬起头来望着张继科，视线停顿了好几秒，又转去看乌纪威，气息微弱地问：“我怎么……怎么样？”

乌纪威说：“不要问我怎么样，你是病人，自己的身体情况应该很清楚才对。已经扩散的癌细胞一次是消除不请，我们要做的事情应该是先控制它，控制住了以后再说消灭的事情。”

他转向张继科，说：“我这段时间每天都会过来，等他情况稍微好一点，我就把他带到九处去。他这个情况要借用九处的一些放射性仪器，机器的效果虽然比老黑差点，但是比它更加稳定，也更加安全。我不敢肯定他最后需不需要动手术，如果治疗顺利的话，也许病灶会被还原到最初的状态，就像早期肿瘤一样，伽马刀就可以切除了。”

乌纪威这人虽然平时性格比较偏激，为人也很冷淡，但是这番话却说得十分有条理，可以看出他确实是尽了心的。

张继科从来没有这样感激过乌纪威。因为盘山公路的埋伏，他对乌纪威真是恨出血来了，千刀万剐都难以消解他心头之恨。然而现在哪怕乌纪威开口要他的命，他都会毫不犹豫亲手奉上。

“时间不早了，我们回家。”乌纪威对盘旋在他脚下独自玩耍的黑蛟招招手，那小东西立刻嗷的一声，欢快的窜进了他衣袖里边。

张继科一直把他们送到大门外，乌纪威不是喜欢客气寒暄的人，很随意的对张继科挥了下手，说：“不用送了，我晚上还约了纪委的人见面。”

张继科立刻敏感的眯了眯眼睛：“纪委？”

“嗯，江宏昌的事情。”乌纪威对他微微一笑，弯腰钻进了停在门口的红旗轿车。

江宏昌的事情，司令夫人的事情，这些几天前还藤蔓一般困扰着张继科的问题，突然间好像一下子都解决了。他现在只惦记着家里的马龙，一时间连脚步都轻快了很多。

他轻轻推开卧室的门，马龙竟然下床了，他坐在窗边的扶手椅里，黄昏温柔的风微微拂动他的头发，背影看起来颇为悠闲。

张继科一眼看到大开着的窗户，还以为他又要自杀，惊得手脚都凉了，扑过去砰的一声赶紧关上：“你想干什么？！”

马龙歪着头问他：“你觉得我想干什么？”

“……靠，没事别吓人啊，老子都快被你整出神经病来了。”张继科拍拍马龙的脸，然后抱了床毯子仔细盖在他身上：“这会儿天凉，少吹点风。”

马龙安静的盯着他，突然低声问：“你生病了？”

张继科一怔。

“你的脸色很不好。”

张继科一下子僵在了那里，因为马龙抬起手，轻轻在他额头上贴了几秒钟。张继科瞬间感觉自己气血翻涌，额头上温度一定在急速升高，说不定脸都烧红了——但是那跟发烧真的一点关系也没有！

当马龙把手从他额头上拿开的时候，他心里简直在咆哮：“不要！再多贴一会儿！就一会儿！”

马龙当然听不见他内心的波涛汹涌，平静的把手放回椅子扶手上，说：“还在发烧，去床上睡一会儿吧。”

事后张继科回忆起自己当时的动作，觉得实在是丢脸到姥姥家了。因为当马龙说完这句话之后，他竟然忍不住把马龙的手往自己胸口一拉，然后膝盖一软，情不自禁的半跪在了靠背椅边上。

这个动作简直就像是在求爱，姿态低微而虔诚——果然是里子面子都丢到姥姥家去了！

马龙也实实在在的愣了一下：“你……你不舒服吗？”

张继科咳了一声，结结巴巴的说：“没、没有，我在想，你一定能活下去的，乌纪威一定能治、治好你的，我挺、挺高兴，真的。”

马龙一言不发，沉默了好一会儿。就在张继科即将恼羞成怒转身逃走的时候，突然听见他说：“张继科，乌纪威告诉我，为了请他过来你闯进了国安九处……他说这是要被枪毙的事情，是真的吗？”

张继科下意识的点点头，然后看到马龙的脸色微微变了。

“没，没有！没发现就不用枪毙！”张继科立刻改口：“我的意思是我不会被人发现的，而且我也不在乎……你看我现在不是好好的吗？乌纪威他就爱吓唬人，没有那么严重，真的，我一点也不在乎的，你也千万别放在心上。”

马龙皱着眉头，半晌才轻轻吐出一口气。

“你在外边休息的时候，我跟乌纪威谈了很多。这几年来我跟你的事情闹得太大，根本瞒不住人。为了维护一个……一个情人而闹出这么大风波，这感情用事的名声对你以后的仕途和升迁都会造成很大的影响。你的……你的前程都被我耽误了。”

张继科直觉想反驳，但是话还没出口，就被马龙用眼神压了回去。

“张继科，你已经为我做到这个地步，再推三阻四装不知道的话就是矫情了。如果我刚才打开窗户跳下去……说真的，对你也很不公平。”马龙顿了顿，有些不确定的补充了一句：“也许……会伤害到你也说不定。”

张继科听得呆住了，心想你何止是伤害到我，你简直就是在拿刀捅我啊。

“我只是有点搞不明白……”马龙吸了口气，有些迟疑的皱起眉头：“我曾经做过一些事，是想故意伤害你，让你难过。后来我又做了一些事，其实……其实是想减少你的难过。我不想欠别人人情，尤其是你……现在把我交给江家高家，还是十几年后回想起今天的一切，觉得你为我所放弃的东西——包括前程和地位，其实都非常划不来，这两种情况我不知道哪一种让你更后悔。我……我不想看到你很多年后用愚蠢莽撞来形容今天的自己，你那样会让我觉得很对不起你……”

这话说到后来其实已经非常不连贯，马龙仿佛不知道怎么表达自己的感情，他皱着眉，偶尔舔一下嘴唇，神情有些词不达意的局促。

但是张继科一直静静的跪在那里听，或者说他除了本能的聆听之外，根本无法做出任何其他的动作。

窗外渐渐暮色四合，房间里一片沉寂。最后一抹余晖透过玻璃窗，勾勒出房间里摆设模糊的影子。

马龙低下头，看见张继科仍然仰望着他，紧紧握着他的手。

他感觉张继科想说什么，但是几次张嘴，又什么都说不出。

突然张继科站起身，因为长时间保持半跪的姿势踉跄了一下，他头也不回的丢下一句：“你等着我！”就匆匆跑出了房间。

马龙目送他出去，听到隔壁书房里传来惨烈的翻找东西的声音，一分钟不到之后张继科又大步流星的跑回来，手里多了两个天鹅绒的小盒子。

“你还记得那年你过生日，我们本来计划出去玩的对吧，可惜后来没能成行。这个戒指就是我当时准备的，你看，是一对婚戒。”张继科又跪到马龙身旁，把两个盒盖打开，里边是两只一模一样的卡地亚LOVE螺丝男戒。他拿了一只套在自己无名指上，然后又笨手笨脚的摸出另一个，用手指小心地捧住，忐忑不安的问马龙：“如果有一天我不在了，你愿意成为我的遗产继承人吗？”

马龙久久的凝视着他，突然仰起头眨了眨眼，半晌后才微笑起来，说：“你成为我的遗产继承人倒说不定，只可惜我没有多少遗产让你继承……”他说着从张继科手里拿过那个戒指，也套在自己的无名指上。

他这个动作未免太过随意，硬要形容的话，就跟在旅游景点街边摊位上买了廉价挂坠，随手就挂在脖子上一样，十分的漫不经心。

张继科紧紧攥着那两个空了的戒指盒，突然猛的埋下头，肩膀微微的抖动着。马龙愣了好一会儿，才伸手去拍张继科的后背。就在这个时候，张继科突然把他戴着戒指的那只手抓过来，凑到嘴边胡乱的亲吻着他的手指，哽咽着说：“你要好好活下去，别让我所有的付出都白费了，知道吗？”

他颤抖的炽热的呼吸喷到马龙的手指和掌心上，那是一种麻酥酥又很温暖的触感。马龙闭上眼睛，用心的感受着它，轻声说：“好。”

江天一给陈玘打电话，气急败坏的一顿埋怨：“你知道张二爷最近抽了什么风吗，中央纪委把我叔我婶都给拘了！动静闹得特别大！他成心想暴露我是不是，太不讲义气了！”

陈玘说：“这你可误会老张了，中央纪委的老梁平时看到他都绕着道走。你知道他把乌纪威给弄醒了吗？”

江天一一惊：“难道说……”

“你要是有种，现在就打电话给乌纪威问他最近抽了什么风，搞出来这么大动静。你要是没种，现在就乖乖把电话挂了哪边凉快哪呆着去，别打扰我。”

“你在干嘛呢？”

“享受生活。”陈玘把电话一挂，手机随手塞口袋里。黑蛟眼巴巴望着他手里的果篮，一个劲的探头去够，每次即将够到的时候陈玘就及时把手一抬，搞得黑蛟想吃又吃不到，急得嗷嗷叫。

陈玘正玩得有趣，他面前的房门突然开了。

“——你有半个小时探视时间。”乌纪威正儿八经的看了看手表，说：“不要刺激病人情绪，不要问保密问题。九处的病房装备全天候监视录像，一举一动都放规矩点。”

陈玘立马乖乖点头，保证坚决不泄露国家机密。

乌纪威挥挥手，悠闲自在的走远了。黑蛟亦步亦趋的紧跟在乌纪威身后，几次想窜到他身上去，都因为自己碗口粗的身体太过沉重而不得不作罢。

这里是九处研究所的唯一一间病房，如果时间倒退到一个月以前的话，躺在那里沉睡不醒的人应该是乌纪威。

而现在，在里边接受治疗的是马龙。

他推开病房的门，马龙正疲惫的坐在病床上，一只手重重按压着太阳穴。他看上去还是一副危重病人的憔悴模样，但是情况并不太坏，要知道癌症晚期到了他那种地步，基本上都是重度昏迷等死了，他还能坐着跟陈玘打招呼，还会对他微笑，这本身就已经是个奇迹了。

“你怎么就改不掉上门带东西的毛病呢。”陈玘把果篮放到床头，马龙随手在里边翻了翻，叹口气说：“都是我喜欢吃的，可惜现在吃不了。”

“等你病好了以后我再买给你啊。”

马龙笑起来：“那就承你吉言啦。”

他刚刚接受过治疗，额角还残留着冷汗的痕迹，脸色苍白得像纸一样。但是他笑起来的模样却非常明朗，仿佛对未知的命运非常的坦然，没有一点迷惘和畏惧。

陈玘从没见过他这个样子。他认识的马龙，一直是隐忍而内敛的，心里满满的全是纠结，表面上却分毫不露。从某种程度上来说也算是相当厉害的一个人。

“你要的东西我带过来了。”陈玘从包里抽出两本薄薄的文件，不知道为什么动作迟疑了一下：“——不过我还是希望你再考虑一下，现在要改还来得及。”

“为什么要改？我觉得挺好的。”马龙接过文件随手翻了一下，又抬起头微笑着说：“那广告词说的多好：希望我死以后，我的眼睛仍然能注视这个美丽的世界……”

“继科知道这件事吗？”

“为什么要给他知道啊，又不是他的遗体。”

“但是……”

“他肯定会反对的。”马龙随意的挥挥手，说：“再说我手术也不一定失败啊，那天照CT，医生说肿瘤已经缩小到癌细胞未扩散之前的样子，手术成功的几率很大了。”

陈玘勉强笑了一下，看见那本文件搁在马龙手边上，封面一排黑字十分刺眼。

那是一份自愿捐献遗体器官的公证书。

马龙偏过头来望着陈玘，阳光越过病房的玻璃窗，洒在雪白的病床和他苍白的脸上，单调中却又有些温暖的色泽。

如果手术结果不好的话，这也许就是他们最后一次彼此注视。

他们之间的每一个凝望都是那样短暂和慌乱，一如记忆中的吉光片羽，被湮没在灯红酒绿与世事沉浮中，除了自己以外便没有第二个人发觉。

陈玘突然仰起头，感觉到一阵湿意从眼眶中缓缓倒流而下。过了很久他才咳了一声，沙哑着嗓子笑道：“我真是……我怎么突然有点难受……对不起，你明天就要动手术了，我应该说点鼓励的话……”

他想抬手揉揉眼睛，手指却被轻轻的拉住了。

马龙的手非常凉，因为病中削瘦的关系，手腕骨头都突出了起来，给人一种伶仃的感觉。但是他握着陈玘的时候仍然十分用力，有种非常沉稳和安定的力量。

“陈玘，你是我来北京以后遇见的最好的人。如果以后有谁跟你在一起的话，一定会非常幸福的。”马龙顿了顿，诚心诚意地说：“如果我明天手术失败了，那这辈子我最后的心愿就是祝你能够长命百岁、子孙满堂，我觉得你一定会好人有好报的。”

陈玘低下头去看着马龙，不知道为什么却始终看不清楚，眼前的世界一片模糊，不论怎么努力他都看不清马龙的脸。

直到过了很久很久，他才听见自己的声音，哽咽着说了声：“嗯。”

手术那天张继科一大清早就赶到了医院，推门看见马龙穿着白色棉T，一条灰色的宽松长裤，悠闲的光脚坐在床头上浇花。

要说心理素质，这位的心理素质实在是异于常人。张继科本来紧张得七上八下，结果看到他那么悠然自得的模样，反而一下子有点发懵。

“你来这么早！”马龙头也不抬的打了个招呼，然后又喊：“你看这花剪得怎么样？”

张继科走到他身边，看着那盆瘦骨嶙峋的月季花，沉吟了一会儿说：“唔……有一种非洲难民的感觉。”

“非洲难民？你是照完镜子才说的这句话吗？”马龙瞥了张继科一眼，张继科最近又跑医院又跑检察院，的确熬得是又黑又瘦。马龙摇头叹道：“没有艺术感的人啊，真是悲哀。”

“艺术感什么的我的不懂，不过我知道这花大概是活不到下个月了。”张继科把花盆从马龙的魔爪下抱出来，放到窗台向阳的位置，抚摸着花苞感叹道：“可怜啊，每次我看到有饭不吃拼命减肥的少女都感到十分悲哀，就和我现在看你的感觉一样……”

马龙把喷壶一放，说：“活不过下个月我跟你姓。”

“哎，你不是早就该跟我姓了吗？”

张继科的调笑没有产生任何效果，马龙愤愤的瞥了他一眼，就像看小孩一般懒得跟他计较。

两个医生推门进来，要给马龙做最后的术前检查。张继科还是有点慌，想陪在边上看着，突然身上的手机响了，掏出来一看，竟然是司令夫人的号码。

张继科迟疑了一下，马龙问：“陈玘吗？”

“……不是。”

马龙根本没听出张继科的声音已经带点酸味了，疑惑的催促他：“那你怎么不接啊？”

张继科满怀醋意的走到病房外，关上了门。

他站在走廊上，眼看周围没什么人，才接通了电话：“喂，妈？”

“你现在在什么地方？”

“医院。”

司令夫人的声音迟疑了一下，才问：“你找了人给……动手术吗？”

说到马龙名字的时候她声音非常含混不清，张继科听不清她说了什么，但是能猜出来，便轻声说道：“马上就要进手术室了。”

司令夫人沉默片刻，开口的时候，生硬的转变了话题：“——那个，老江夫妇俩都进去了，这事你知道吗？”

“嗯，知道。”

接着又是一阵长久的沉默，司令夫人也不说话，手机里传来信号不良的轻微的刺啦声。

“其实这事是江天一自己弄的，他把材料给了我，然后我把其中有关于您的部分给抹下去了。江市长搞化肥进出口的事情，从国外代理商那里赚取的差价实在太大，您那点股份简直就是九牛一毛。再说上面看在我爸的面子上也不会为难您，放心吧。”

司令夫人愣了半晌，才结结巴巴的“哦”了一声。

这时走廊拐角传来靴底踩地的声音。张继科咳了一下，匆匆对着手机说：“他马上要进手术室了，没什么事情的话我挂了。”

“哎，等等！你……你周末回家吃饭吗？”

“啊？——哦，再说吧。”

乌纪威的身影出现在走廊拐角，张继科连忙挂上电话，把手机塞进裤兜里。

黑蛟大半个身体蜷缩在乌纪威后颈里，只探出一个头来，吱吱哇哇的在乌纪威耳边吵嚷着什么。它的主人看上去相当烦恼，几次抓住黑蛟的头往衣服里塞，都被黑蛟扭来扭去的挣脱了。

张继科忍不住问：“它怎么啦？”

“到岁数了。”

“哈？！……那会怎么样，寿终正寝？”

乌纪威白了张继科一眼：“不，会升级改造。”

他再次一把抓住黑蛟狠狠塞进袖口。可惜黑蛟实在是太过荡漾，没几秒钟就又一次鬼鬼祟祟的伸出头。看上去它很想在走廊上引吭高歌，可惜除了乌纪威之外，没人知道它唱的是什么。

这一人一宠在走廊上扭打，病房里马龙的术前检查都已经做完了。之前他坚持要自己走进手术室，所以最后一步处理就留到手术室里再做。出病房的时候他看见乌纪威，微笑着点头打了招呼；又看见黑蛟，伸手拍了拍它的头；最后他望向张继科，张了张嘴，张继科以为他想对自己说什么，正有点激动的时候，就听他迟疑道：“那电话……真的不是陈玘？”

去到手术室的一路上张继科脸色都是黑的。

这一天天气很好，早晨的阳光仿佛千万条淡金色的线，照的人全身都暖洋洋的。手术室外走廊上的窗户半开着，和煦的风缓缓吹拂，夹杂着这座北方城市清晨特有的味道，以及远处马路上隐约的汽车和人声。

马龙头也不回的走向手术室，张继科看着他的背影，忍不住叫了一声：“龙，你等等！”

“嗯？”马龙回过头。

“你……你就没什么想说的吗？”

“说什么？”马龙疑惑的停住脚步：“没有啊。”

张继科简直要自暴自弃了：“他妈的，那老子有！”他大步走上前，张开双臂拥把马龙拥在怀里，脑袋用力的抵在他颈窝上蹭了蹭，半晌才说：“我就在手术室外等你，你要……你要好好的出来。”

马龙还是不太习惯于跟人过分亲昵，张继科这个动作实在让他为难了几秒钟，然后才点点头：“行啊。”

“出来以后你还不能马上吃东西，稍微忍一忍，等你完全康复以后我每天都给你做好吃的。但是你可别养好身体又跑了，你看我这么好的厨师兼保姆，你上哪里找去？”张继科吸了口气，抬起头来看着马龙：“——所以你会好好出来的，对吗？”

马龙望着张继科的眼睛，缓缓的点头：“嗯。”

“我以前做过很多错事，情绪冲动的时候就完全不计后果……”张继科仿佛有些感慨，紧接着笑了一下，摇摇头道：“我以后会把这些都弥补回来的，只要你给我这个机会。等你出院，要是不想再呆在北京，咱们可以出国，我已经买下了一个农场，到时候养几只狗，种一园花，你想怎么修剪就怎么修剪。”

马龙忍不住问：“你不用回部队吗？”

张继科看着他，笑而不语。

马龙不知道他打的什么主意，只能猜他大概无法在仕途上更进一步了，或者就此转业也说不定。张继科从事的本来就是非常机密的军工项目，可能连续几年都必须呆在某个秘密基地里，也可能有好几年闲着没事干。现在想来他的很多事情马龙都不知道，也没必要知道。

“那……那我进去了。”医生还在手术室里等着，乌纪威也还在站在一边，正奋力捂住黑蛟引吭高歌的嘴巴。有外人在的时候马龙比较别扭，匆匆对张继科挥了挥手，大步往手术室走去。

张继科眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，目光温柔得仿佛凝视世间至宝。

马龙突然脚步一停，回过头来望着张继科：“其实那天在医院里，我对你说过一句谎话！”

张继科愣了一下。

马龙并没有多做解释。他从口袋里掏出那枚婚戒带在左手无名指上，紧接着把手向张继科用力挥了挥：“要是我活着出来了，就告诉你实话！”

他带着那只戒指，头也不回的进了手术室。

手术室的玻璃门缓缓关上了。

张继科把手伸到口袋里，紧紧握着那只一模一样的对戒，用力到掌心都微微发痛。

“那句假话到底是什么？”乌纪威一边奋力把黑蛟塞回口袋里，一边好奇的问。

张继科对他摇了摇头，信步走到窗台前。这一刻窗外的阳光正好，树梢上绿意盎然，微风穿过长长的走廊，带来初春特有的暖烘烘的清香。

这一刻的世界仿佛在刹那间戛然而止，然后永远凝固在了奔流的时光中。不论世事如何沉浮，不论未来如何变化，这一幕的所有细节都会永远鲜活如初，永不变色。

张继科抬头望向天空，朝阳是那样灿烂而耀眼，刺得他眼睛微微眯了起来。

“真是个生命蓬勃的季节啊，”他喃喃说了一句，随即笑了起来。

“春天真的到了。”

END


End file.
